Avengers Prompt Collection
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: Collection of prompt varying from fluff to smut. I'm currently NOT TAKING REQUESTS!
1. Body Worship (M) - Steve Rogers

"Look how beautiful you are. God Doll, I wish you knew just what you do to me. I could just keep you here all night. Making you moan, scream my name."

Steve's voice laced in desire, his hands trace over your body trying to memorize every inch of your body. He cups your breast in his large hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. Tweaking your nipples and sending small jolts of pleasure straight to your cunt.

"Steve…"

You keen, rolling your head back onto his shoulder, eyes closing.

"Open your eyes doll, I want you to see everything I do to you. Do to this body!" he rasps out, voice muffled against her neck.

The harsh pinch and tug to your nipples has you gasping, eyes snapping open and meeting Steve's gaze in the mirror.

"There's those pretty eyes of yours. Yes Doll, I want you to watch my every move. See how beautiful you are with my fingers teasing this pretty pussy,"

As he talk's one hand moves down your soft stomach, forcing your legs apart and putting your wet cunt on full view in front of the mirror. He teases his fingers around your pussy, just barely touching you. You let out a small gasp from his touch.

"You are so wet, Can you see it? See how your pussy glistens in the reflection of the mirror? So pretty and red," he gently taps at your swollen clit, And this beauty right here, begging for my attention."

"Steve… please…" whimpering, following his hands movements.

You bite your lip, trying to turn your head away. It is embarrassing for you to see yourself in such position; naked in front of a large mirror and at Steve's mercy.

"Eye's on the mirror." Steve commands, "I want you to watch me fuck you. So beautiful, so erotic when you are in the heat of passion. All inhibitions are forgotten when you finally let go. So let go Doll. See how beautiful you are when you give into your desire."

Steve sinks two fingers deep in your cunt, slowing moving them in a "come here" motion. The palm of his hand pressing onto your clit and with every movement his palm rubs circles over the sensitive nub. His other hand stays on your breasts, groping and massaging each one, trying to show them equal attention. His lips trail a path up the side if your neck, over your jaw, nipping at your ear lobe.

"Look at you, my gorgeous darling, a temptress in disguise. Don't hold back. Let me hear how much you love my fingers in you tight cunt. I want to her every moan, scream, every sound of pleasure you have to make."

"Ahh! Steve… Oh God!" you cry out, a hand flying back to grip Steve's hair.

As much as you want to look away, you can't. Your eyes are locked on the image reflecting in the mirror. It shouldn't be so arousing, but it is. The sight of Steve's fingers thrusting in your pussy, the evidence of your arousal clear on his fingers.

Raising up high, you rotate your hips against his hand, desperate for more.

"Oh God Steve! I- I, ahh fuck! Please!"

A low growl emanates from him, your eyes locking with his in the mirror as his doubles his pace. Your orgasm hits you without warning. Your cunt clenching Steve's fingers, your mouth falling open in a silent scream.

"That's it. Yes, cum for my baby, coat my fingers in your sweet juices."

"Ah! Ah! Oh God! Yes Steve! Fuck me! Fuck me please! I want your cock in me… I want you to fuck me!"

Your words throw Steve off for half a second, never having heard you speak that way before. But he quickly gets over his shock and moving to gripping your thighs. Easily lifting you up, and slowly sinking you down on his hard cock.

"Oh God! Steve!" you cry out at the stretch size of his cock stretching you.

"Yeah Baby. Look in the mirror, watch as your cunt takes my cock, how you take all of me. Fuck that's a pretty sight."

You watch his cock thrust in and out, how your cream drips down his length. You move a hand down to where your bodies are joined, using two fingers to rub your clit, adding to your pleasure.

"Play with that clit Baby. Yeah, cum for me again, I want to feel this cunt squeezing my cock, getting so tight. Damn baby! Ah shit!"

Steve's thrusts harder and faster. You tug his hair, nearly screaming, as you buck against him trying to meet his every thrust.

"Gonna cum Doll… Need you to cum for my first! Cum Doll… now!" Steve grits out, holding back his own release.

He smacks your hand away from your clit, taking over. With a pinch of your clit, you are set off once more, Convulsing in his hold, your cunt contracting around him, your wail echoing off the walls.

Steve lets out a strangled groan, his cock twitching, pumping his seed deep in your cunt.

The both of you collapse back, gasping for breath, He pulls you close to hold you tight, "So believe me now when I say that your pleasure turns me on? And there is nothing to be ashamed of when making noise in the bed room?"he huffs out from the lack of air.

"Maybe…" you pant," but I could always use some more convincing."


	2. Not A Good-Bye - Sam Wilson

**Prompt: "About the baby... it's yours"**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"You're going aren't you? You're really leaving?" I say with a sigh watching at the man in front of me continues to pack.

Sam Wilson pauses in his packing to turn and look at me. He gives me a small smile, "I have to go. Captain America needs me."

I roll my eyes at him, "Yeah, said that before and you got your car destroyed and you were nearly killed taking down Shield. I thought you were done taking orders from others? If you go and join the Avengers you are going to be right back to where you were before you left the air force!"

Sam closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, "I know you are not happy about this but I just feel like I _have_ to do this. Not just because of Steve. I feel like I can do more good for the world as an Avenger than I could doing anything else…"

I shuffle my feet, "I don't know. I think you do more helping down at the VA. I don't want you giving that up."

"And I won't stop. I promise I feel like this is my second calling in life. To save people, protect them from the evils in the world. To protect you… There's something else bothering you isn't. This isn't just about the VA or my joining the Avengers. What is it?" Sam asks me, cupping my neck and gently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I lean into his touch, closing my eyes. There is no way I can tell him, I can't hold him back and beg him to stay. Not when he feels so passionately about leaving to join the Avengers, fighting side-by-side Captain America, and working to make a real, positive change to the world. I can't be selfish. I have to let him go.

With that thought, I pull away from Sam, forcing a smile,

"I'm just worried about you. You've worked so hard to get to this point in your life; for normalcy, life outside of the army or whatever, and recovery. I don't want you to lose any of that just by running off to join the Avengers. And…"

I pause, thinking over the next words out of my mouth carefully. I don't want to say anything now that will end up changing Sam's mind.

"And…?" he pushes with a raised eyebrow.

"And, I'm just going to miss my best friend is all." I say cautiously.

It's not a complete lie so it is easy for Sam to buy it. He pulls me into his arms, hugging my tight to his chest. I wrap my arms around him, closing my eyes to breathe in his scent. Just being in his arms, I feel safe and loved. I don't want to lose this, I don't want to lose him especially with… no, I can't go there. If I think about that then I will end up begging him to stay.

"I'm going to miss you too. You know I love ya,"

His words make my heart soar, even though I know he doesn't mean those words. Not how I wish anyway.

"I love you too Sam." I take a step back, putting space between us. "I have to go now. Um, I'm not sure if I'll be able to see you off tomorrow so, I guess this is good-bye."

"Hey now, it's not really a good-bye. We'll see each other again. I'll come to visit and you'll come to see me. It'll be like nothing ever changed!"

By the smile on his face, I know he truly believes his words. But I just can't bring myself to believe them. No, once he leaves, everything will change. Everything would change even if he doesn't leave. Only with him leaving, I have to accept these changes all on my own. Without him.

I give him the best smile I can muster up. Gently, I press a kiss to his cheek,

"Good-bye Sam. Have fun saving the world and being a hero. Just remember, you were always my hero first. I love you… I'll always love you."

I turn and walk out of his room, hearing his call my name out but not chasing after me. Part of me wished he would have chased after me. Maybe that would have changed my mind on what I was about to do.

I get home and begin to pack. With Sam moving away, there is nothing left for me here. I don't know where I will go, but right now I know I have to get away. There will be too many memories of Sam and I together that will just be painful for me to handle. And though he says we will still see each other, I know that is not true. There is no way we will be able to continue to see each other once he leaves and once I…

I quickly shake my head and finish packing. I make a note of things I need to do in the morning before I take my own leave.

Months pass since I ran away from DC and since Sam left for New York. He tried to contact me multiple times but I just ignored him. If I answered his calls just once, I know that I would tell him everything and then he would be racing off to find me. I just can't allow that. He needs to move on and live his life. Without me.

I ended up moving back home with my parents, and they have been so supportive, helping me through this whole thing. My mom constantly asks me if I'm going to tell Sam, but I just can't. At least not right now.

So now I find myself in the hospital, holding my mom's hand and she coaches me through this. I cry and scream, mentally cursing the man who got me in this predicament, but also desperately wishing he was here with me right now.

"One more big push, you can do this sweetheart, I know you can. Come on."

I nod weakly, I can feel all of my energy draining from my body. I can get through this, I have to,

"Okay…"

I push with all that I have left, hearing the doctor and nurse racing around, talking loudly, but I can't make out anything they are saying.

"It's a boy… you did it sweetheart. You have a beautiful baby boy."

I give a weak smile, but I can't seem to keep my eyes open. The world is slowly turning dark.

 _'_ _I did it… I gave birth to a son… your son… and you'll never know… I'm sorry…'_

 _Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

An annoying beeping sound rouses me from my sleep and I let out a groan,

"Morning sleepy head."

That voice!

My eyes snap open and there, sitting in the chair next to my bed in none other than Sam Wilson, holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Suddenly everything comes rushing back to me.

I try and sit up, only to have a pain shoot through my abdomen,

"Careful, don't try and sit up. You started to bleed pretty bad… it was a little touch and go there but from what the doctor told me, they managed to get the bleeding to stop but they would advise against you trying to get pregnant again." he commands, pushing me back down.

He stands and places our son back in the bassinet… I want to tell him to give me my baby, but I know I don't have the strength to hold him just yet.

"W-what? W-w-why are you…?"

I struggle to talk, but it is too difficult.

"Why am I here?" he asks for me and I can only nod.

He helps me drink some water and begins to explain,

"Your mom called me. She told me you were in the hospital and that I need to get here as soon as possible. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I would have stuck around to help you. I would have been here for you! God, you are my best friend! Of course I would want to be there for you for this!"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you." I rasp, "You were determined to be an Avenger, and I just couldn't tell you knowing you would give that up."

Sam runs his hand through me hair, "You still could have told me… Where's his father?"

I look at him with wide eyes. Apparently my mom didn't tell him everything. I turn my head to look at my sleeping baby. I could lie to Sam; make up some random guy to be his father. But I it doesn't feel right. But telling him the truth and that is probably going to hurt him even more than just thinking he missed out on his best friend being pregnant.

"Hey, what is it? Do I have to kick some guy's ass? Cause for you, I will."

I turn back to Sam, and I just can't lie. Not anymore. My mom was right; he deserves to know the truth. I just hope he can forgive me for keeping this from him for so long.

"Sam, about the baby… he's yours."


	3. Nothing With Change - T'Challa

**Prompts: "Give me a chance" "We can't keep this up forever"**

* * *

I carefully sneak out of my room, not wanting to bring attention to myself and I head out to the gardens of the Wakandan secret compound. The place King T'Challa was kind enough to allow me to stay after what went down between the Avengers. While Steve might have left and only returns to check on Bucky, I had nowhere else to go; no family, no home. And with the accords in place, I'm safer here in Wakanda, in hiding as an enhanced human.

I am extremely grateful to the King and his people for allowing me to reside here, making me feel welcomed and even allowing me to train with them and hone my skills. They have made me feel at home. But despite all of that, if they knew who I was sneaking out to meet, I have no doubt they would not be all too happy. And I know that the warriors of Wakanda could kick my ass any day of the week. A shudder runs through my body just at the thought.

Okay, time to clear those thoughts from my mind for right now.

A small smile plays on my lips finally getting to the gardens undetected.

"Honey? Are you here?" I whisper into the dark of the night.

I look around, hoping for a sign from my lover. I give a small sigh, moving to sit on one of the benches. He will be here, he always shows up. Eventually.

I wish we didn't have to sneak around like this. I wish we could just be open about our relationship, but he says that now is not a good time. Too many things are changing, he is still getting used to his position, and so on. Sometimes I have to wonder if we will ever come clean about our relationship or if it is to always to remain a secret. I would like to think that something might change, but that little voice in the back of my head keeps telling me to be prepared for anything.

A gust of wind blows past me catching my attention. I smile knowing exactly who it is.

"I wondered when you would show." I stand to face my lover.

He stand to his full height, reaching to remove the mask that he is wearing.

"Sweetheart." His gentle voice instantly puts me at ease.

"T'Challa."

I quickly move to him, placing my hands on his chest and reaching to give him a peak on the lips. Only T'Challa turns his head quickly and I end up kissing his cheek. I pull back shocked, he hasn't done that before. Something must be wrong.

"T'Challa? What's wrong?" I ask worried about him.

He takes my hands in his, bringing them up to his mouth to place light kisses on each of my palms. His eyes meet mine and the emotion I read there, it breaks my heart. Something is really wrong.

I take a step back, "What's wrong?"

He sighs, squeezing my hand, "Sweetheart. We need to talk."

Uh oh, those are four words you never want to hear. Especially if the one saying them has a remorseful look in his eyes.

I jerk my hands away, backing away slowly. I know exactly what he is going to say.

"No. T'Challa don't do this. Please. I- I thought we had gotten past this. I told you, you just have to give me a chance. Let us tell of our relationship ourselves. It will be better if we tell people and not just let rumors get out on their own. People will be more receptive to the idea of us if they learn from the source and not from rumors. Because who knows what the rumors would say."

T'Challa shakes his head, looking down to the ground. It is as if he is unable to meet my gaze any longer.

Tears well up in my eyes from his silence and I know that this night has just taken a major turn for the worse.

"T'Challa, say something. Please..."

He releases a shaky breath, "Sweetheart, I'm afraid things are not that easy."

"But they can be! T'Challa, this is the 21st century for heaven's sake! Not medieval times. Things have changed, they continue to change, and we can be proof of that! If only you will give us a chance to make that change."

He shakes his head, not listening to what I have to say.

"You don't understand. There are just some things that will always stand in our way, we would never be truly happy. You would never really be accepted as Queen."

I collapse down on to the bench, choking back a sob. Even though his words are gentle, they still cut deep. He carefully sits next to me, making sure to keep a little space between us.

"We can't keep this up forever, the secret of us. And though you say things have changed, not enough for our relationship to be accepted. Not completely anyway. I'm sorry sweetheart but…"

"No, don't say it. What brought this on? I thought we had moved past this. We have discussed this multiple times already, I thought you had finally come around but I guess not. This is always going to be a problem and if that is right then, you are right. We can't keep this up forever."

He reaches out a take my hand and I'm tempted to pull away again, but if this was our last night together, I might as well enjoy it while I can.

"I am the protector and the king here. Sometimes, I can't do things or be with someone that I want. But I have to do things that are best for Wakanda." He concedes reluctantly to say the words.

I stare at him in disbelief, "So what? Because I'm not a princess or of some kind of nobility I'm not good enough? Is that what you're saying?"

His silence speaks volumes.

"Wow that is exactly the reason isn't it? I'm not good enough for you." I nod my head, trying to digest this whole situation. "Okay then. I guess this is good-bye."

My lower lip wobbles and tears are ready to spill from my eyes, but I try my hardest to keep it together. I stand and try to keep my head held high,

"I will be gone by morning."

His eyes go wide and he is quickly up, grabbing my hand. This time I do pull away from him as his touch now burns, and in the loving way it once did.

"You do not have to leave. You are still more than welcome here Sweetheart." He speaks in a manner that is meant to consol me.

I know he means his words, there is nothing but honesty in his voice. That is what makes this even harder. Why couldn't he be mean just this once and maybe it would be easier to walk away from him. But no, always the gentleman.

I shake my head, "No, I cannot stay here and watch you parade around with some princess, looking so happy and in love when all I would want would be to be in her place; to be able to love you in public instead of being a dirty secret. And have to deal with the fact that I will never be good enough to love a man like you. I would just hurt too much. So this is good-bye T'Challa… My king. Have a wonderful and happy life, full of love."

"Good-bye sweetheart. I hope you find someone who loves you better than I ever could." T'Challa's voice is thick with emotion, letting me know that this hurts him just as much as it hurts me.

With a nod of my head, I turn and walk away from my love forever.


	4. Not Even Close (M) - Thor Odinson

**Prompt: Dirty talk with a voice kink and sex toys**

 **Happy Readings! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Lay down," he commands, "hands above your head."

You do as he says, laying flat on your back and putting your hands over your head. Using a silk scarf, Thor ties your hands together. Softly tracing his fingers over you heated flesh, tweaking your nipples.

"I want you to close your eyes and listen to my voice. Don't open your eyes. Do you understand?"

"Yes Thor…"

You close your eyes, trying to control our breathing, your whole body tingling with excitement.

"Gorgeous… Your tits perfect, would love to get my hands on them. Squeeze 'em, pinching those pretty nipples of yours. Oh and your nipples, so taut, practically begging for me to suck them, bite them."

A small gasp escapes your lips, arching your back as if imagining Thor's mouth on your breasts.

"You want that? You want me to play with your tits? Feel my mouth all over your lovely breasts, leave marks all over your flesh."

Chill bumps raise up on your skin feeling something soft tracing over your stomach, moving up the valley between your breasts. You instantly know the touch of a feather dancing over your nipples, the feeling sending a shudder through your body.

"T-Thor…"

"You like this? Stark had me watch a video and it gave me all kind of ideas. Ideas I know you will just love."

Thor takes his time teasing your breasts with the feather before trailing it back down your body, moving it up your legs and just barely missing your aching cunt.

"Thor!" you exclaim, hips jerking, searching for some form of relief.

"What is it Love? What'd you need? Do you need me to touch here?"

He tickles the bottom of your foot, making your leg jerk,

"No! Thor please!"

"Oh, I know what you need." A low growl rumbles in his chest.

The feather moves up the inside of your leg, before lightly tracing circles over your pussy lips.

"Thor! Oh God! Please!" your cry out, bucking your hips.

"Oh yes, my girl needs me to play with this pretty pussy. Already so wet for me, I can see how wet you are, glistening in the light. I bet you wish it was my fingers touching your cunt instead of this puny feather. Using my thumb to tease this throbbing clit of yours, maybe give it a light pinch; I love that little squeal you let out whenever I play with this nub. I bet you are so wet I could easily slide right into your hot cunt. I can just imagine how tight you'd be, squeezin' my fingers, bucking your hips into my hand, wanting more."

You can feel your cunt dripping, clenching at the thought of Thor's thick fingers buried deep in your pussy, bring you closer to an orgasm.

"The silky, smooth feeling of your walls trying to milk my fingers, wishing it was my cock in you. Is that what you want? Huh?"

"Y-Yes!" you rasp, "Oh God please! Thor! I need it… I need you… ahh please!"

The feather is now soaked in your juices, and Thor tosses it to the side to pick up something else.

"Oh sweet girl, not yet. I'm not done playing… Not even close." his voice gruff, laced in desire.

At least you know you are not the only one affected by his torture, he is torturing himself.

"Fuck, your dripping. I'd love to just bury my face between your legs, drink up every last drop of that sweet nectar. The drink of the Gods… I could feast on you for a lifetime and never get enough of you. Sucking on this pretty nub, your thighs wrapped tight around my head. My tongue replacing my fingers long enough thrust into your hole. Yeah, you love when I tongue fuck you, don't you my dirty girl. Riding my face, feeling my beard scraping against your legs, you'll feel me between your legs for days. Every move of my tongue, teeth nipping at your nub has you begging me to let you cum… Do you want to cum for me?"

He is not even touching you and your back is arching off the bed, cunt spamming at his words,

"AH! God fuck yes! I need it! I need to cum… please make me cum Thor… ahhh goddamn it! Please!"

Tears prick the corner of your eyes, the need for release getting to strong to handle.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I have just the thing you need."

Suddenly something is pressed against your clit and before you can question him, it begins to vibrate.

"AHH!"

Your scream echoes in the room, throwing your head back against the mattress, back arching. He has a fucking vibrator!

"Good girl… yeah, you like this toy? Just one of many toys I picked up at a wonderful Midgard sex shop. I found so many fun things to use on you. This one is called a "rabbit." Let's see if it can live up to the sales woman's praise… or if it can give you the kind of pleasure my cock can."

Thor slams the toy in your cunt, turning it up to mid vibrations, and quickly finding a rhythm. Fucking you hard and deep, and then holding the toy in place to focus on your clit.

"You like this darling? Huh? You like this puny toy fucking you? Or do you wish it was my hard cock pounding into you; filling you, stretching you."

You can't respond, too lost in the pleasure. You're not going to last much longer, you just know it.

"You gonna cum for me? Huh. Fuck yeah, let me see you cum for me. Fuck yourself on the toy. Twitching and bucking against this toy. Look so stunning, I can't fucking wait to get in this pussy. Love feeling how you tighten up, making it difficult for me to move. Every moan and mewl you make when my cock brushes over that spot that can make you cum over and over again. Let's see if this toy holds a candle to what I can do to your body."

He begins to thrust the toy harder, faster. Thor's words not stopping; and the mixture of his voice with the toy fucking you senseless, sends you into a frenzy.

"Cum for me… cum all over this fake cock." Thor growls, angling the toy better to hit your g-spot.

He reaches up with one hand to harshly pinch one of your nipples between his thumb and fore finger.

"THOR!" you scream out his name.

Spasms wreck your body, your cunt constricting around the vibrator. There was no controlling the thrashing of your body, Thor not even trying to hold you still.

"So gorgeous when you cum for me. Yes Darling… so sexy."

You collapse back on the bed, breathing hard, shaking. Never in your life did you think you could cum so hard from his voice and a rabbit vibrator!

Thor straddles you body, bending down, kissing your cheek and moving to whisper in your ear, "Now the real fun will begin!"


	5. But A Scratch - Clint Barton

**Prompt: "You're bleeding all over my carpet"**

 **I made Clint deaf in this chapter, so every thing in italics is sign language instead of actual speech. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading! Let me know what you thought!**

* * *

You are simply relaxing back one night in your bed; scrolling through your phone, reading and reblogging whatever you find that you like. You are simply lost in your own little world that the knocking on your bedroom window has you jumping out of your skin. You turn to see you best friend, Clint Barton kneeling on the fire escape, holding his stomach.

You rush out of bed and over to the window to let Clint in. He stumbles into your room grinning.

" _Hey. What's up?_ " he waves, signing his greeting.

You scan over his body, seeing how he holds his side.

" _Are you okay?_ " you sign.

" _Fine. Why'd you ask?_ "

You give Clint a drool look, motioning to the side he is holding before signing, " ** _You're bleeding all over my carpet_** _._ "

He shrugs, " _'tis but a scratch_."

You roll your eyes at him, " _Alright Black Knight, whatever you say. Now come on, let's get you fixed up."_

Clint gives you a loopy grin, following you to the bathroom and stripping off his shirt. So you can get to his "scratch" better.

" _You gonna ask?_ " he signs his questions.

You shake your head at him, not answering him as you focus on cleaning and stitching him up.

" _Why?_ "

You stare in straight in the eye, " _Because my questioning is not going to change anything. As long as you're alright, that's all that matters. Want something to eat? Coffee?"_

 _"_ _Yup!"_

He hopes off your bathroom counter and heads right to your kitchen, already knowing where everything is. He just prances around like he owns the place, wincing when he moves the wrong way and pulls at the stitches. You roll your eyes at him,

"'Tis a scratch my ass… 15 stitches is not just a scratch dumbass."

Clint flashes you a stupid grin as if knowing exactly what you said without you signing it for him. Sometimes you have to question why Clint Barton, coffee addict and accident prone idiot, is your best friend.


	6. Never Again! - Avengers

**Prompt: "I'm not buying IKEA furniture again!"**

 **Double update since both are kind of short!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"No! It doesn't go there, it goes here!" Sam groans, taking the wood pieces from Bucky.

"I swear the directions say these pieces go together like this!" Clint argues, trying to prove his point.

"You guys are idiots! It is clearly supposed to be like this." Natasha adds her two cents in the debate.

"Give the directions here! I know I can understand them better!" Thor proclaims, trying to take the directions from Clint.

"I'm the mechanical genius here! I think I know how to put together a stupid bed and dresser!" Tony shouts, clearly frustrated with everything.

"This is for my child! I think I can put together my child's bed! Why the fuck is this so fucking hard?!" Bucky snaps, throwing the pieces in his hands.

All the while, you stand at the door, hand on your protruding stomach and holding your son's hand who is clearly getting upset.

"Mommy, I don't think I'm ever going to have a big boy bed. Or my own room…" he says in a small voice.

You gently squeeze his hands, "It's okay little man, Daddy and Uncles will get it fixed. And if not, we can just hire someone to come and put it together. Someone who actually knows what they are doing."

"HEY! WE KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING!" The room echoes with their objection.

Steve walks up behind you and puts his hand on your shoulder, "Why don't you take little man out for ice cream or something? I'll deal with these idiots and make sure that something is done so he actually has a room to sleep in tonight."

"Thanks Steve. Come on man, let's go out. Uncle Steve is going to take care of this chaos."

"Okay Mommy…" he replies, not sound so sure.

You take one last look at the planet's mightiest heroes arguing over how to put a toddler's bedroom suit together.

" **I swear, I'm not buying IKEA furniture again!** Or at least make sure I have professionals to put it together before these morons can get their hands on it."

"Thor stop it! You're going to break it trying to force it together like that!"

"I don't think that piece is going to look right there."

"It would be easier if I just built him a whole new room from scratch!"

"Did they make it so no one could put these stupid things together?!"

"Why did we even go to IKEA to begin with?"

You let out a sigh and tug your son away from the mess. Never going to IKEA again!


	7. Oh My Lollipop (M) - Bucky Barnes

**Prompt: Reader has an oral fixation where Bucky Barnes is concerned and wants nothing more than to get her mouth on him.**

 **Warnings: Blow job, slight name calling, slight public blow job, Daddy Kink**

* * *

Not being cleared yet from injury to do anything too strenuous really has its perks sometimes. This time being one of them. While everyone else is forced to take part in the rigorous (torturous) training that was thought up by Mr. Captain America himself, I am under strict orders from the doctor to keep things light for the time being. As they are being nearly run to death, I get to be off on my own running the treadmill, and doing light yoga. Nothing that would be too strenuous on my shoulder right now, don't want to do more damage and end up needed surgery to correct the damage.

Once I complete the time limit given to me by the doctors, I decide to stay in the training/gym and watch everyone suffer at the hands of Captain America. It is really amusing, and I do not envy them in the slightest.

I let out a giggle, hopping up on a stack of mats that are pushed up against the wall, and watch most of the group go through the workout.

"Hey! Why do you get to just sit there and we have to go through hell?!" Sam hollers at me with a glare.

I give him a big smile, pulling out a long rainbow lollipop from my gym bag and put it to my lips before answering him,

"Because I'm hurt from where you knocked me down on the last mission and I'm not allowed to do anything to strenuous. I'm lucky I don't have to have surgery." I say running my tongue up the length of my lollipop.

I swear I hear a growl coming from the side, but I cannot find the source of it, so I just shrug it off and turn my attention back to Sam who has his hands on his hips, giving me a hard look. I cock my head to the side, grinning as I continue to suck on my lollipop,

"Problem Sam?"

He throws his hands up, "It was an accident! And I told you I was sorry a dozen times already!"

"Don't matter, I'm still hurt and now I just get to sit here and laugh at your suffering." I smugly reply with a grin and wrinkling my nose.

"Alright, that's enough. Siren, behave yourself if you're going to stay here. If not, go on and leave. Sam, get back to work." Steve commands with a hard look in my direction.

I giggle as he calls me by my codename, knowing well he is in full Captain mode and not our friendly Steve. I just give him a mock salute and a nod before returning to my lollipop while they return to training. Kicking my feet, I innocently lick up the lollipop, swirling my tongue over the tip before taking most of it in my mouth. I give a tiny moan around it at the taste, not even fully registering that I have made a sound, but it is just so good!

Okay, maybe I'm not being completely innocent here, but I'm trying to catch someone's attention.

My eyes wander over to one Bucky Barnes to watch him as works on lifting weights, Steve standing behind him as a spotter, trying to not be completely obvious of my lusting over the man. The sight of his muscles flexing and tensing each time he lifts the weights over him has me thinking of how easily he would be able to hold me down, balls deep in my cunt as he pounds me into the floor. My eyes move down his body to stop at the outline of his cock through his sweatpants, not even hard and I can tell how "gifted" he is in that area, or at least it is just another part of him the serum enhanced.

Oh he sounds he is making is having some serious effects on my lady parts. Hearing his grunts and groans, it has me wondering just how he would sound if it were it was his cock I was sucking on.

I pull his sweatpants down; watching as his hard cock bobs in my face with a lick of my lips. I wrap my hand around the base of his cock, looking up at him through my lashes. I give to tip of his cock shy, kitten licks.

"Oh God… Doll! P-please…" he begs me.

Bucky wraps my hair around his fist, but doesn't try to take control from me. I stroke my hand up and down his length a few times. Gently, I wrap my lips around the head of his cock, and slowly, take more of him.

I groan around him, enjoying the heaviness of his cock in my mouth. I feel a jolt shoot through my body when Bucky tugs at my hair.

"Damn it Doll, stop teasin' me. Suck Daddy's cock like a good girl."

Moving my head, I sink down to take as much of his dick in my mouth as possible until I feel him nearly hit the back of my throat. I was right, the serum did enhance him everywhere, and I am not complaining one bit. I still, gagging slightly before pulling all the way off.

"God damn Doll. Do it again! So damn good." He coos at me, has he gasps for air.

I know it must be taking all his restraint to let go and fuck my mouth until I'm hoarse. I say nothing to him and run my tongue up the length of his cock, swirling around the head, and moaning at the taste of his cum starting to drip from the tip. Taking all of him back in my mouth, Bucky gives a loud moan,

"Jesus, your mouth feels like fuckin' heaven baby."

I can feel my eyes begin to water with how far his cock is hitting, but I don't give a damn. All I can care about is his pleasure, his enjoyment, the wonderful feel and taste of his cock in my mouth. Nothing will ever match up to his cock, nothing.

I take me free hand and cup his balls, gently fondling them, enjoying how heavy they feel in my hand. Working my mouth faster, I swirl my tongue over his cock, pressing against the veins of is cock, and teasing his balls with my hand. The room fills with Bucky's grunts and groans, hissing out obscenities and urging me on with his praises. His cock throbs and jerks in my mouth, I know he his close

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum… Yeah Doll, swallow my cum… Such a good little slut for Daddy."

I moan around his cock feeling his grip tighten on my hair, taking control of my movements. So close, I need to taste him, feel him pulse in my mouth as he releases down my throat.

 _'_ _Give it to me Daddy! Please!'_

"If that's how you are for a lollipop, you much love given head, huh Doll?"

Bucky's voice shocks me from my fantasy I nearly choke on the sweet treat in my mouth. Quickly pulling the lollipop from my mouth, I look down not from embarrassment, but so he cannot see the arousal I'm sure is written all over my face. I'm not even sure I can trust my voice to try and speak. I am so glad I have black shorts on right now, or else everyone would be able to see just how wet I am right now. I shift under his gaze, squeezing my legs together to try and relieve the throbbing of my pussy. Fuck I want his cock in me so bad.

Bucky chuckles lightly, leaning closer to me. Breath get caught in my throat at his closeness,

"When you want something bigger in your mouth, just come find me Doll. I'm sure you'll love the lollipop I have for you to suck on." Bucky growls in my ear.

My heart is racing as I state at him with wide eyes. He gives me a cheeky grin, winking then turning to walk out of the gym. Jesus Christ! This man is going to be the death of me. I waste no more time and race off after him, lollipop forgotten, giggling as I barely make it into the elevator with him before the doors close.

In a heartbeat, Bucky has me pinned against the wall, my arms above my head and bows his head down to where his lips just barely graze over mine, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"Such a naughty little girl, sucking on that lollipop like it was a cock out there for everyone to see how desperate you are for something in your mouth. What'd you have to say for yourself huh?"

I stare up at him to see his eyes darkened, dilated with desire and holding so many promises of what he is capable of doing to me, none of which I would disapprove of.

"I just wanted your attention… Daddy." I say sweetly, trying to keep my breathing even, and knowing exactly the affect it would have on him.

The super soldier lets out a growl, "You dirty little minx. You wanted my attention, well now you've got it."

I rub my body against his, making small mewling sounds, feeling his harden cock pressing against her stomach.

"Daddy please… Please, can I suck on your lollipop? I want you in my mouth, to taste your yummy cum as you cum down my throat. I want to straddle your cock; you're hands gripping my hips hard enough to leave bruises. Slowly sinking down to feel your hard cock stretching my tight, little pussy. Daddy, please fuck me."

The elevator dings to signal the stop on his floor. Bucky grabs me by the arm pulling me from the elevator and straight to his room. He pushes me into the room, locking the door behind him. He stalks me like a predator ready to eat his prey, a very willing prey at that.

Without hesitation, I drop to my knees in front of him, wide eyed and submissive.

I follow his movements with my eyes, watching him stroke his cock through his sweat pants, stopping in front of me. I force my eyes from his cock to meet his gaze. He smiles down at me, grabbing my ponytail and jerks my head back,

"You want something in your mouth, here. Suck Daddy's cock like the good little slut you are. Bigger and better than any lollipop you could ever wish for."


	8. Pamper and Love (M) - Natasha Romanoff

**Prompt: Bathtub, cuddly sex with Natasha**

 **Happy readings!**

* * *

"This is nice." Natasha sighs, melting back into your body.

You both are relaxing in a hot bath, scented oils added to the water, and candles lit all around. Natasha had just returned from a week long mission, and you had greeted her at the door wearing only a robe and the bath already fixed up. This was your "welcome home" for her and your way of trying to help her come down from the mission.

You first wet Natasha's red hair and take her shampoo to scrub it clean. Scraping your nail over her scalp, Natasha moans, closing her eyes as she leans into your touch. You then rinse the shampoo from her hair, taking extra care to make sure all of the soap is out. Next you take a loofa and lather it in her favorite body wash.

Running the loofa over her chest, paying special attention to her breasts.

"Babe…" Natasha groans as her body goes completely lax.

She pushes her chest more into your touch. Your free hand comes up to play with her tits as you continue to wash her body. You take your time, enjoying watching her squirm under your touch, the hitch in her breath, the slight flush to her body that is not just from the heat of the water. She looks simply beautiful.

Putting the loofa to the side, you rinse off her body, watching the water was the soap away, leaving a sheen on her porcelain skin.

"You are so beautiful, Natasha, you are flawless in my eyes."

As you talk, your hand glide over her body, cupping her breasts, tweaking her nipples, earning a small moan from her,

"You are strong, both physically and mentally; you're caring and understanding, smart, and funny."

One hand trails down her stomach, down to the junction of her legs. You spread her cunt lips, using your middle finger lightly grazes over her slit, circling her clit with your nail.

"I am so lucky to have met you, to be with you, and to have you love me. I feel so lucky to be able to love you, show you that you deserve to be loved," you whisper against her neck, placing light kisses long her skin.

You hear a small hitch in Natasha's breathing, feel her jerk against your hold. She tilts her head to the side, giving you better access to her neck.

"B-Babe… please." She begs softly, pushing her hips closer to your hand.

"Ease Nat, I've got ya. You deserve to be spoiled and pampered. Your body utterly worshiped." You coo into her neck.

Slowly, you sink two fingers deep in her pussy, pausing when you feel her clench around your digits. You keep your pace slow, teasingly thrusting your fingers in and out of her pussy, using your thumb to trace circles over her clit.

"Babe, I- I need more… please… teased me enough." Natasha begs you, her head thrown back,

She bucks her hips in time with the thrusting of your fingers, trying to force you to move faster.

You nip at her jaw, "Patience my Love… I've got you…"

Natasha lets out a whine, turning her head to the side and pressing her lips to yours. She brings a hand up, wrapping her fingers in your hair to deepen the kiss. You moan into the kiss as she nips at your bottom lip. Getting lost in her kiss, your fingers slow to a stop earning a grunt of dissatisfaction from Natasha,

She turns in your hold, straddling your leg with her thigh pressed against your cunt. You hands find their way to her hips, pressing your leg harder against her clit as Natasha begins to grind against your leg.

"Fuck… Babe, so good… Missed you so much…" she gasps out, tugging your hair.

Your grip tightens on her hips, helping her move, your hips start moving on their own, seeking out your own release. Water splashes all around but neither of you care, too caught up in your pleasure.

"God, I'm so close… please Babe, make me cum!"

You dip a hand between her legs finding her clit, "Cum for me… so beautiful when you cum."

One of her hands releases your hair, moving down to your cunt, roughly rubbing your clit, meeting your pace.

"I want you to cum with me. Together…" she moans, resting her head on your shoulder, her lips grazing over your pulse.

Breathing hard, heart pounding in your chest, you lean your head back giving Natasha better access to your neck.

"God, Nat, I've miss your so much baby… I fucking love your fingers on my pussy, love how you fuck me… Damn it, this was supposed to be all about you." You moan.

Natasha leans up, nuzzling her nose to yours; she gives your clit a pinch making you squeak, "Giving you pleasure gives me pleasure. As much as you love showing me you love me, I love showing you how I love you. It's why we are s-so perfect together."

You crash your lips to hers, filling your heart swell with love for this woman, Distracting her with the kiss, you force Natasha's hand from your cunt, moving her into a trib position. In sync, your hips begin moving together, grinding your cunt against hers.

"Fuck! I love feeling your pussy on mine! Fuck me pussy! Yes babe! Fuck me!" Natasha cries out, bucking faster.

You grip her leg, digging your fingers into her thigh, "Cum for me Baby. I want you to cum all over my pussy, God damn, so fucking good! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Natasha throws her head back, body jerking, toes curled, she moans her orgasm to the heavens. "Yes! Oh God! I-I'm cumming!"

"M-me too… Oh God Nat! Fuck!" you stutter, your own orgasm crashing over you.

You work your hips over Natasha's, drawing out yours and her orgasm. Slowly, you both come to a stop, and somehow manage to rearrange yourselves to cuddle in the cooling water. Placing a kiss to her forehead,

"Welcome home Love. I love you."

"I… love you too," she sighs in content, cuddling close to you, "can we cuddle in bed."

You laugh, "Of course. Come on love."


	9. Perfect Sleep Aid - Bucky Barnes

**Prompt: If you can't sleep... we can always have sex**.

* * *

"Oh, damn it. Shit that hurt…" you hiss under your breath, bringing your finger up to your mouth.

You suck on the now throbbing finger, as if that will actually ease the pain you are feeling. Your eyes fall to the pan of burnt cookies and feel your shoulders deflate in disappointment.

You poke you bottom lip out, pouting, with tears starting to form in your eyes. You really wanted some cookies.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?"

The gruff voice of Bucky Barnes speaks up from behind you, making you jerk in surprise. You turn around, finger still in your mouth, and stare at him wide eyed.

He shakes his head at you, walking over to take your hand and pull you over to the sink. He runs your finger under cold water,

"Leave it there while I go get the burn cream and a band-aid." He instructs you, with a small smile.

Bucky is back in a flash and is taking your hand in his, gently drying the burn before the cream on it and putting a band-aid on to protect the burn. Then he did something that totally throws you for a loop.

He brings your hurt hand up and gently presses a kiss to the hurt area, looking at you with those soulful, steel blue eyes of his. You feel your heart flutter, your stomach turn to knots as it feels like your body temperature decided to just sky rocket from that one look.

"B-Bucky?"

He smiles at you, but doesn't let go of your hand, "So, what are you doin' up this time of night? Tryin' to burn the house down?"

You get a 'hurph', pouting, "I couldn't sleep and wanted some homemade cookies. I got distracted and let them get burnt."

Bucky smiles grows, "Well, if you were having trouble sleeping, you should have just come to me."

You cock your head to the side, confused by his statement. Why would you go to him if you were having trouble sleeping?

"Come on, we can clean this up tomorrow. That is, if you can get out of bed Doll." he says, pulling you behind him, heading to his room.

"Bucky what are you doing?" you question, cautious, but still following closely.

He doesn't answer until you reach his room and then Bucky is turning around, walking backwards into his room and giving you a sly smirk.

"I know you have trouble sleeping, but there are other ways to wear yourself out than baking. If you even have need, come to me and I'll help you sleep. I'll make sure you are so relaxed, happy and so wore out that you feel the need to sleep for days. Won't even be able to get out of bed it you wanted to."

"How?" you ask, with a small smile as you are finally catching his meaning.

He pulls you into his body, letting his hands rest on your hips. Dipping his head to nuzzle your neck, causing a shiver to go down your spine at the feel of his beard scrapping across your skin.

"Doll, if you can't sleep, we can always have sex. I promise to fuck you so good; you'll cum so hard you pass out."

A whimper escapes your lips, your fingers clutch Bucky's tank, "Bucky… yes, please… please fuck me."


	10. Farmer's Daughter 1 (M) - Bucky Barnes

**Summary:There is something about the farm hand that works on her father's farm that Ashlynn cannot resist. She is a woman who has almost no interaction with men outside of the men in her family. So when she is forced to spend the night alone with the man who stirs all kinds of feelings in her, Ashlynn is not sure if she will be able to handle the man known as Bucky Barnes.**

 **Warnings (for this part): Masturbation**

* * *

The day that Bucky Barnes took the position as a farm hand on her father's farm was both the best and worst day of Ashlynn's life. She was happy that there would be someone else to help her father, Richard, around the farm besides her. But the moment she laid eyes on the man and heard his voice when he introduced himself, she knew that he was going to end up making her life a living hell.

Every time she was in the same room as Bucky, Ashlynn found herself blushing before rushing out of the room until he left. She did not know how to act around him or what to say. Most of the men that she ever held a conversation with was family, or her father's friends. She was homeschooled in a mostly female group and then went to an all women's college; no male interactions there.

Then there were the feeling that Bucky stirred up inside of her whenever he was around. He was just so damn attractive, Ashlynn could not handle the affect he had on her. Never had she met a man like him before in her life.

Bucky Barnes was tall, standing at about 6 foot, meaning he had to look down at her 5'5" self. Muscular and not just the type of muscles one might get from working on a farm. He had these rugged good looks with a sharp jaw line that he either kept clean shaven or looks as though he had not touched a razor in days, she loved both looks on him. He had these eyes, so blue she felt like she could just drown in them. And, God, how she wanted to just run her hands through his hair, it looked so silky smooth. Then there was the matter of his metal arm; she knew she should view it as being completely dangerous, but there was something very erotic about that arm...Maybe she had just read too many cheesy romance novels in her life.

Since his first day on the farm, Ashlynn always made sure she was in a position to watch Bucky work. Watching the way his muscles would bulge, seeing body glistening with sweat, and hearing his grunts when the task took a little more effort, it was almost like a live porno; even more amazing to watch when he would take his shirt off from the heat. Her whole body would flush, heat pooling in her core; she was embarrassed at just how wet she would get just by watching the man work. And yet another reason she tried to avoid him, because she did not trust herself to be in the same room with him and not say something inappropriate to him.

It also helped that for the most part her father was always around so that she was never completely alone with Bucky. There was no way Ashlynn would survive being left alone with that man.

On one, hot, July morning, Ashlynn finds herself in the exact position that she had feared. Her father, Richard, will be gone for much of the day, and that leaves her alone with Bucky and a whole house to themselves.

"But, Daddy, can't you just give him the day off if you are going to be gone?" Ashlynn begs her father, following him out of the kitchen.

"It is his day off, Ash, but he was nice enough to come today and work on the porch, rebuilding it for us."

"But Daddy…"

Richard turns and quickly cuts her off, "Ash, Bucky is a good man, and I would not have hired him if he wasn't. I do not understand why you do not like him,"

"It is not that I don't like him, I just…"

"If you are so uncomfortable, keep to doing your own thing and avoid him. Work in your flower garden or work with the horses. Whatever, but I really wish you would try to get to know him. It would really be good for you."

Ashlynn remains silent, biting her bottom lip and follows her father out to his truck is a wicker basket.

"Well, I made some goodies for Uncle Lucas; I got up early to finish a lasagna for him and also I made some of his favorite brownies. Tell him I hope he has a speedy recovery and that I send my love."

Richard smiles at his daughter, placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I'll tell him. I should be back about mid-afternoon or so, depends on how your Lucas is feeling."

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too...be nice."

Ashlynn sends him off with a wave and stands there watching his truck go down the gravel road until he is completely out of sight. Once he is gone, she turns her attention over to Bucky who is already at work on the front porch. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he pauses in what he is doing and looks up at her. He gives her a boyish grin and a small wave, making her heart stop. A light blush crosses her cheeks, and she waves back with a nod and heads off to the barn to take care of the horses.

Before she realizes it, it was nearly noon. Her stomach was making strange sounds, signaling it was time to stop and eat. But first, she needed a shower and a change of clothes.

Heading back up to the house, Ashlynn was able to catch a quick glimpse at Bucky. A small whimper falls from her lips; he had already removed his shirt, jeans hanging low on his hips showing off his v line, and dripping sweat. She could see his back muscles flex as he lifted some ply wood. She could not handle standing there watching anymore, or she was going to combust.

She takes off running to the back door and rushes up the stairs to her bathroom. Her heart pounds in her chest, she feels her clit throbbing in need. After a few deep breaths, she pushes off of the door and gets the water ready for her shower.

Stripping off her dirty clothes, Ashlynn steps into the hot water and relaxes into the cool tile of the shower. Her mind begins to wander back to Bucky, and one hand moves down her body between her legs.

A gasp falls from her mouth as her fingers lightly trace her lower lips, feeling how wet she already was. She uses two fingers to lightly trace her clit, her hips jerking the more she teases the little bundle of nerve. Her other hand comes up to grasp her breast, tweaking her nipples between her fingers. The hand between her legs moves as she slips her two fingers slowly in her wet pussy. She lets out a small cry, thrusting her fingers and building a fast pace.

In her mind, it was Bucky's metal fingers deep in her cunt, curling and thrusting faster, palm slapping against her clit. It was Bucky torturing her nipple, pulling and twisting before he sucks the hard peak in his mouth. Her head falls back, and she does not try to quiet her cries of pleasure. The fantasy of Bucky fingering her in the shower brings her to her release quicker than she was expecting.

Ashlynn's hand moves from her breast to the shower rod to keep her balance as her legs shook. Hips jerking, the inner walls of her pussy clench around her fingers, riding out the spasms of her orgasm. She collapses against the wall, removing her fingers from her now sensitive cunt and tries to regulate her breathing.

Once she recovers enough, she finishes her shower quickly. With the passing of her orgasm bring a hint of embarrassment, hoping that Bucky did not hear her at any point, calling out his name. But her thoughts move on quickly and she thinks that maybe since her father is gone, and she is at home alone with the cause of her fantasies, then instead of being scared she should try and approach Bucky.

Feeling a rush of confidence after her shower, Ashlynn decides to take a chance and try to approach Bucky. First she is going to need the right outfit.

She reaches into the back of her closet and pulls out a dress that she had bought on impulse and never had a chance to wear until now. It is fairly simple and not what one would describe as sexy, but rather cute. It is a yellow, spaghetti strap sundress with a sweetheart neckline and a bow right under the bust. The dress was short, shorter than she would like, but with a nice pair of white sandals with a chunky heel, it made her legs look like they went on forever. She applies her make-up, sticking to a natural look, and then pulls her hair back into a fish-tail braid.

Ashlynn takes one last look in the mirror, satisfied with what she sees and not looking like she was trying too hard. Making her way down stairs to the kitchen, she thinks about something that will be easy and quick to fix, but also impress. She decides on a simple beef stir-fry with noodles instead of rice. It does not take her long to prepare the beef, vegetables or noodles for the dish and within 20 minutes she has everything done. She keeps in on the stove to stay warm while she goes to get Bucky.

Taking a deep breath, she opens the door to call out,

"Bucky! Bucky!"

The dark hair man stops what he was doing and looks up at her, and she has to stop the giggle bubbling up. Bucky drops the wood on his foot, letting out a loud curse,

"Are you okay?" she asks, voice laced with concern.

"Um, uh, y-yeah...d-did you need so-something?"

A lips quirk up in a smile, never having seen Bucky seem so flustered before. It gives her an extra boost of confidence.

"Actually, I was, um, wondering if you were hungry? I made beef stir-fry if you would like some?"

Bucky stands there bewildered. Ashlynn normally runs when he is around, and now she was asking him if he wants to eat with her? Who is this woman and what has she done with the real Ash? But who was he to really question her, to question her change? He should just accept it and be happy.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Just let me get cleaned up some?"

She flashes him a huge smile, "Sure, I will just get things plated up. Oh, and I have some fudge brownies we can have afterwards."

Bucky cannot find his voice and simply nods his head, watching her turn and walk back in the house. He was not ashamed to admit that his eyes roamed down her body. The short dress with those heels made her ass look amazing, and brings attention to her toned legs. He has always consider Ashlynn a beautiful woman, and hoped that maybe he could get to know her better than just his boss's daughter, but she ran whenever he was around. At first he thought she hated him. But then he noticed how she would stare at him, how she would blush whenever he would smile at her, he figured out that hating him was not the issue at all.

Bucky pulls his white tank back on and heads into the house and runs to the bathroom to wash up before joining Ashlynn for lunch. Stopping mid-step, he lets out a low curse at the sight before him. Ashlynn was bent over, pulling something out of the oven. Ass sticking straight up in the air, her dress has rose up enough to allow Bucky a glimpse of her white lace cheeky panties, that shows off her shapely ass.

He lets out a long groan, adjusting himself in his jeans in hope to hide the very obvious erection.

"Oh, I was just toasting up some bread to go with the food. Go sit down and I will bring it over."

Ashlynn flashes him a gentle smile and finishes plating up the food. Instead of sitting at the table, he goes over and helps her with the food, taking it over to the table.

"I have better manners than that doll."

Ashlynn blushes at the name and takes him the bread. For a little while, they eat in silence before she finally plucks up the courage to talk to him.

"The porch looks really good so far. You do such a good job around the farm."

"Thanks. This food is delicious. You sure do have a talent for cooking."

Once again, she blushes at him, "T-thank you."

"So where is Richard? I saw him leave earlier." Bucky asks.

Ashlynn finishes the bite of food before answering, "Oh, he left to see one of his best friends, Lucas. I call him Uncle Lucas since they have been friends since they were young. But Uncle Lucas had to have surgery last week, and Daddy could not get out to see him when he was in the hospital, so he went to see him today. He even took him some food I made for him; that is where the extra brownies came from if you would like to try one."

Bucky's smile widens, "Well, I have always had a sweet tooth, Doll."

He leans closer to her, giving her a teasing wink. Ashlynn crosses her legs to ease the throbbing between her legs. That nickname is having an effect on her and she is not sure if she can handle much more of him calling her doll or being so close to him.

She turns her head down and stares at her food, falling back into a silence, eating. It does not last long as Bucky is the one to speak up,

"You know," he starts, "I am a little surprised you asked me to join you for lunch. I thought you hated me Doll."

She did not look at him, "I-I don't hate you?"

"Then why do you leave when I enter a room?"

"I-I…"

Bucky finds amusement in how she shifts in her seat, and her struggle to find something to say.

"Relax Doll; I am just messing with you. Richard told me not long after I started that you are not used to men not family, or those close enough to be family. I am not offended; well maybe a little. I have been here a few months, I would hope after a while you would have gotten used to me being around."

Bucky stands from his seat and stands behind her, "Thank you for the food Doll, best I have had in awhile. I will try a brownie later."

He places a kiss on her cheek and leaves the room, but not before seeing Ashlynn turn completely red and freeze in her chair. She remains that way until she hears the door shut and lets out the breath that she had been holding, slumping against the table. Her heart was ready to explode, cheek burning in the spot his lips touched.

She was going crazy; the man was going to drive her insane! There was no way that she would be able to last being along with him. She was not as ready for being near Bucky as she thought. Her father needs to hurry on home and save her from Bucky Barnes. But of course, Ashlynn was not going to be that lucky.


	11. Farmer's Daughter 2 (M) - Bucky Barnes

**Warnings: Masturbation, fingering, metal arm kink, loss of virginity, unprotected sex, blow job**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi Daddy." Ashlynn answers the phone.

"Hey Ash, how are things there?" her father asks from the other end.

"Good. I made lunch for Bucky and I. How is Uncle Lucas?"

"Thank you for feeding Bucky, that man loves your food. Lucas is doing really good, not even acting like he had surgery. But there is a little problem Ash."

"What's wrong Daddy?" concern in her voice.

"Well, the weather is starting to get really bad down this way, and the news is saying it is only going to get worse throughout the night. There is no way I will be able to get home tonight in this mess, and it is heading that way. I want you to tell Buck to get everything packed away and stay there for the night. I don't like the thought of him trying to get home when the weather is not looking good. And I don't feel right leaving you at home by yourself; I would rather him there with you in case something happens."

Ashlynn couldn't say anything; she was in too much shock to react. She was going to be alone with Bucky all night. He was going to have to sleep in the guest bedroom which was right next to hers. There would only be a wall separating them. One, thin wall where they will be able to hear every movement the other makes. Her heart speed at the thought.

"Ash, Ashlynn! Are you still there?" Richard calls through the phone.

"Huh?" she questions, "Oh yeah, I'm still here. Just a little worried about the weather. It is not even cloudy here that I noticed."

"Still, just take precaution and tell Bucky to stay there. Alright?"

Ashlynn takes a deep breath to settle her nerves, "Okay Daddy. I will go let him know now so that he can clean up. I guess I should find some clothes for him so he can take a shower before the storms hit."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow. Love you Ash."

"Love you too Daddy."

Ashlynn hangs up from talking to her father on the phone and heads for the door.

"Bucky!" she calls out to him, and he instantly pops up in front of her.

"Yes?"

"My father just called. Um, there seems to be some really bad weather coming, and he is going to be stuck at Uncle Lucas' place for the night."

"Oh, I guess I should clean up and head out."

Ashlynn shuffles her feet, twisting her fingers, "Well, actually, Daddy said that he would feel better if you stayed here. He doesn't like the idea of you trying to drive home and then getting caught in the bad weather. Also, he'd feel better if you were here with me in case something happens. But if you would rather try to get home then that is fine! I will be okay on my own and…"

Bucky cuts her off by putting his finger on her lips, "Ashlynn, I am not going to leave you here by yourself if the weather is going to be getting bad. Let me clean everything up and tie down some things and I will be right in. Okay?"

She nods and he pulls his hand away. Blinking up at him a few times, she finally comes out of her trace.

"I, um...I can uh, get you some clothes if you would like to shower before the storms?"

Giving her a sweet smile, he nods his head, "That'd be great Doll. Thanks."

As quickly as she can, Ashlynn rushes back into the house and misses the small chuckle from Bucky at her reaction.

Bucky moves all of his tools and the equipment to the shed and locks everything down. He make sure that anything that could blow away and cause damage is also put up or tied; even checking on the animals to make sure that they were safe for the upcoming storm. He makes it back in the house right when Ashlynn is coming down the stairs, holding some clean clothes. His eyes go right to her chest; staring at her breasts and the way they bounce with her every movement.

Hands twitching with the need to cup and feel the heavy weight of her breasts. To run his thumbs over the hard peaks of her nipples, teasing her before finally taking the nub in his mouth. Leaving her mewling in pleasure, wanting, needing more of him. No one but him...

"Um, Bucky?"

Her voice brings him from his fantasy, Bucky's eyes snapping up to meet her questioning gaze. He is, once again, painfully hard, and there was going to be no thinking it away.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is everything alright?"

He simply nods; all blood having rushed to his dick has left him without the ability to form a proper sentence.

"I found some clothes one of my cousins left. You two are about the same height, so the sweat pants should fit, but I am not sure about the shirt though. I think it might be a little small. I also placed a clean towel in the bathroom for you."

Still he remains silent, nodding to her in thanks and takes the clothes before rushing up to the bathroom. He hopes that she did not notice his erection straining against his jeans. She just started to talk to him; he does not want to scare her off already.

Bucky is quick to get in the shower, closing his eyes at the feel of the hot water running over his body. With his metal hand rests on the white tiled wall, Bucky wraps his other hand around his cock. Now in the privacy of the bathroom, he lets his fantasies run wild. This is not the first time he has thought of Ashlynn while jerking off.

This time, he pictures her on her knees for him. Staring up at him with her big grey eyes, looking oh so innocent. Her sweet voice asking,

 _'_ _Please, may I suck you cock?'_

Bucky groans, moving his hand faster as fantasy Ashlynn takes him into her mouth. Flicking her tongue over the head, tasting the pre-cum leaking from the slit. Taking him more in her mouth, moaning as he grips her hair to control her movements. He thrusts into her mouth, restraining himself from possibly hurting her. He could see one of her hands slipping between her legs, whining in need as she plays with her wet pussy.

'Yeah, suck that cock! You like how I fuck your mouth huh? You wish it was that tight cunt of yours...Fuck I'm gonna cum!'

"Fuckin' shit!"

Bucky grunts, his cock twitching in his hand, shooting his cum down the shower drain. He continues to stroke his cock through his release. Standing there, his breath comes out in harsh gasps. This is not going to be enough to hold him over; there is no way he will be able to last the whole night with Ashlynn. Now that she was talking to him, lasting longer than just 2 seconds in the same room with him. This is going to be pure hell for him.

Finishing up his shower, he exits the bathroom wearing only the sweatpants. As Ashlynn suspected, the shirt was too small from him to put on. He heads back downstairs and finds his host in the kitchen and standing over the stove.

"Hey."

"Hi I figured be better to go on and fix...supper...storms…"

Ashlynn's sentence runs off, not completing her thought at the sight of Bucky standing at the door. No shirt, chest still a little wet from his shower and the sweat pants hanging low on his hips. She is able to clearly tell that he is not wearing anything under those sweatpants, even though she did give him some boxers. She is sure her heart stops seeing the outline his cock through his pants.

"Ashlynn..." Bucky calls to her, a teasing tone to his voice.

He caught staring, her face flushing bright red eyeing him body. Her reaction to him was a good boost to the ego.

"Ashlynn!"

"Huh? Oh, uh…um...what?"

The dark hair man laughs, shaking his head at the woman, "You were saying something about supper?"

"Supper, right…" Ashlynn mumbles, trying to remember what she was going to say. Her thought process was interrupted by the oven going off, alerting her to being ready. "Oh! I am getting supper ready for us now before the storms hit in case the power goes off. You can just go watch some television or something. I have everything covered here. Just, just go to the living room."

She pushes him out of the kitchen, which surprises both of them that she was capable of doing so. The male stares at the kitchen door in disbelief for a moment before trudging into the living room. He was thankful that no one else was around or else they would see Bucky fling himself on the sofa, cross his arms and pout. Yes, pout.

He had been hoping to spend more time with Ashlynn, even if it was just sitting in the kitchen together. He wants to be around her, have her grow more comfortable around him. Why is she acting this way now? He did not want to dwell that question, but that boost to his ego earlier is now deflated.

Bucky is not sure how long he is sitting there in the silence; simply staring off into space. A gentle hand comes to rest on his shoulder, causing him to jump and the hand quickly pulls away.

"Bucky! Are you alright?" comes Ashlynn's worried voice.

"Yeah. Why?" he glances up in confusion.

She rolls her grey eyes, "I have been calling you for the last ten minutes trying to tell you that the food is ready. I wanted to ask if you were hungry enough to eat now or if you wanted me to keep it warm and eat later."

"I am not all that hungry. But if you are then…"

"No. I am not that hungry either. I took a look outside and it has gotten a lot darker. Will not be long now I think, before we start to hear…"

A loud crash from outside causes both to jerk and look outside. Ashlynn laughs before finishing her sentence. "Thunder. I guess we made it just in time of getting everything done huh? Did you manage to get things tied down or put up outside?"

He nods, relaxing back on the sofa, "Yeah. there was not that much stuff. I even checked on the animals, they should be fine for the night."

"Thank you."

The pair falls into a silence once more. Stealing glances once they think the other is not looking. Ashlynn was sitting on his left side, giving her a better look at the arm that has been the focus of many wet dreams.

"Ashlynn, you know staring is rude."

She instantly turns red, eyes going wide; worried that she just offended him in some way, "Oh God! I am so sorry Bucky. I did not mean to stare, I just...I um…"

"Were curious. I understand. Most people are. I have gotten used to it by now. Go on and ask your questions. I do not mind." he turns to face her.

Looking down at her fingers, she picks at her nails, a nervous habit of hers, "It is just one question actually."

"You want to know what happened?" Bucky asks.

He is taken back when she disagrees with his question.

"Then what?"

Slowly, Ashlynn raises her eyes to meet his, "Why a metal prosthetic? I have seen prosthetic arms and legs before. But this is a-whole-nother level."

Bucky can only laugh. Never has he been asked that before. Normally people want to know what happened and if it still hurts. And here she is, only wanting to know why it is metal.

"A friend of mine is into engineering, a genius and an obsessed perfectionist. And after the accident, he manages to create," holding up his hand to show off the work, "this. Every little bit, I will go see him and he will add some kind of upgrade to it. He said that the metal is some of the strongest in the world, will not rust, and some other… functions."

"Such as?" she inquires.

Smirking, he peers down at her, "They are more of a show than tell, Doll."

Grey eyes meeting steel-blue eyes, the air in the room becomes thick, tensions rising. Bucky's eyes flicker between her eyes to her lips, trying to hold himself back. She was pushing him to his limit; biting and licking her lips, grey orbs sparkling with innocents but a hint of something that Bucky could not name. All control was lost with one word,

"Bucky…"

His name nothing more than a breath moan on her lips. He grabs her by the back of her neck, pulling her close and a heartbeat later his lips are on hers. Bucky nips lightly on her bottom lip, sliding his tongue across, begging for entrance. Ashlynn willingly grants his wish, wrapping her arms around his neck to push against him as their tongues meet in a dance for dominance. Bucky easily takes control, grasping her hips to turn and sit her on his lap.

Breaking from her lips, he moves down her jaw to her neck, his scruff scraping against her creamy skin. He leaves his mark all along her neck and chest, biting and sucking on any exposed flesh he can reach. Her head falls to the said, giving him better access. Threading her fingers through his hair and tugs gently, letting out small whimpers as she grinds down on his thigh.

"B-Bucky...please…"

Bucky grasps her ass with both hands, standing from the sofa. Ashlynn lets out a squeal and wraps her legs around his waist, grasping his shoulders to not fall. He carries her up the stairs and heads right to the guest bedroom. The second he lays her on the bed, his lips are back on hers. Ashlynn responding with equal enthusiasm, writhing beneath him. She wants more, needs to feel him touch her, needs to touch every part of him.

Placing her hands on his bare, hard chest, Ashlynn pushes and uses what strength she has to roll over, sitting on his abdomen, rotating her hips over the hard planes of his abs. Bucky moves her down so she is rocking on his cock; the only thing separating them is the thin layer of her panties and his sweatpants. She breaks away from him, sitting up and reaches behind her back.

Keeping her eyes locked on Bucky's, Ashlynn lowers the zipper on the dress then grasps the hem and pulls the material over her head, flinging it across the room. She is left in nothing but her white lace cheeky panties.

"Doll, you are so fucking gorgeous."

Bucky takes her breasts in both hands, kneading and massaging the plump flesh. Sucking one of her pink nipples into his mouth. Teeth nipping and pulling on one peak while his flesh fingers twist and teasing the other. Her hands bury in his hair, holding his face close to her chest. His mouth and hand is all over her breast, she was sure she was going to have multiple bruises, and loves the idea of having proof of his touch all over her.

His metal hand slips down her body, dipping below her panties. Ashlynn freezes up and pushes Bucky away from her. A flash of hurt and confusion appears on his face, "Ashlynn? What's wrong?"

"Bucky...I have never really done... _this_ before…" Ashlynn mutters.

Bucky gapes up at her in disbelief, "You're a virgin?"

She looks away, shyly nodding her head. Bucky pecks her on the lips, "We can stop now if you want to. We are not going to do anything that you are uncomfortable with Doll."

"I want you Bucky. Please, I've wanted you to fuck me anyway imaginable since I met you. I have gotten myself off with thought of you; of your fingers, your metal fingers, deep in my pussy, of your mouth sucking on my breasts, eating my cunt until I pass out. I want to get on my knees, suck that big, hard cock of yours, getting you all slick before you pin me down, pounding into me until I can't walk straight. I want you to fuck me until I forget everything except your name."

Bucky's eyes dilate, a low growl rumbles from the back of his throat, "Stand up, now."

His demand leaves no room for argument, and Ashlynn is rushing off of him and up to stand beside the bed. Bucky stands with her, dropping his pants and kicking them to the side. He sits back on the bed,

"Well Doll, on your knees."

Ashlynn does not hesitate, she is on her knees, kneeling between his legs and taking his length in her hand. Her grey eyes wide, never having seen a penis in person before, and even as a virgin, she knows that Bucky is a larger than the average male.

"Don't tease Doll. I want to feel that mouth of yours. Suck my dick."

Taking an unsure lick at the tip, she moans at the taste of his salty pre-cum. She eagerly takes as much of him in her mouth as she can. He wraps her hair in his fist, getting a clear view of her face.

"Holy fuck!"

Bucky's hips jerk, forcing for the take more and causing her to gag around him, but she does not pull away. Hollowing her cheeks, she bobs her head, tongue swirling around the head before going back down. Humming, she savored the taste of him, the feel of him fucking her mouth.

"Fuck! So better than I could have ever imagined! Damn Doll, you like sucking my cock huh? You my little cock slut?"

All she can do is moan, bobbing her head faster. Never would she think she would like to be called a slut of any kind. But hearing Bucky call her his little cock slut has her squeezing her legs to ease some pressure.

"Look up at me. I wanna see how much you love my cock."

Grey orbs glazed over in lust stares up at him. The sight of her sucking his cock like her life depends on it is too much for Bucky to handle. Jerking her off his cock by her hair, Ashlynn whines at the loss of his cock. He lifts her, tossing her back on the bed.

"I hope you don't care too much for these."

Ashlynn is not able to answer before Bucky is literally ripping her panties off of her body.

"Bucky!"

"I'll buy you some more Doll. Now spread those legs for me."

Bucky places himself between her legs, smirking up at her, legs over his shoulders. Kissing up her inner thigh of one leg, just barely reaching the juncture of her before switching to the other leg, doing the same thing. The stubble from his jam scraping against her legs, and Ashlynn is sure to have stubble burn there tomorrow, but she could not careless. The feel is so amazing, she is pretty sure she has just found another thing to love about him.

"Bucky...please…"

He kisses all around her legs and around her lower lips, purposely missing the one spot she is desperate for him to touch.

"Tell me what you want Doll."

"Your mouth...please…" she whines, grasping his hair to try and push his head where she wants him.

He lets out a low chuckle, his breath hitting her cunt; her hips bucking up towards him. "Where do you want my mouth? Use your words Doll."

"Fuck! M-my pussy Bucky! Please...I want your mouth on my pussy!"

Not wasting another second, Bucky dives between her legs, hungrily working his mouth over her cunt. He groans at the sweet taste of her on his tongue.

"Taste so fucking good Doll." he murmurs, "So addicting…"

With every flick of his tongue over her clit, her hips jerk, fingers yanking at his hair and pushes his face farther into her cunt. Bucky sucks and licks at the bud until she is screaming, shaking in pleasure.

"Yes, Bucky! Sh-shit...so good...oh God….Oh God! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Ashlynn shrieks, her legs locking around Bucky's head, eyes shut tight. Nothing has ever felt so good. Pleasure explodes throughout her body, her cum flowing into Bucky's wanting mouth. He eagerly licks her sweet honey, not willing to let a single drop go to waste.

Bucky is not finished with her yet, he remembers her admission to being turned on by his metal arm. The gears in his metal arm whirls to life, and slowly, he pushes 1 cold digit into her wet hole. A low humming sound comes from his arm, sending a low vibration through Ashlynn's sensitive cunt.

"Bucky...Bucky...ohhh God! Yes, more, oh please more! Fuck me….fuck me!"

Adding a second finger, Bucky slams his fingers into her slick cunt, fucking her through her first orgasm. A second was quickly building, Ashlynn doubted she could survive the effects Bucky has on her body.

"C-close! I'm gonna…"

Ashlynn's sentence cut short with a loud scream erupting from her, calling out Bucky's name.

He keeps his lips attach to her cunt, drinking in every drop she has to offer him. Curling his fingers, moving his arms faster, triggering a third, smaller orgasm from the squirming woman. Her wanton moans egging him on, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could.

"Too, too much...too much…" her voice weak, trying to push him away.

Crawling back up her body, pressing kisses over her stomach, nipping at her already bruised tits. He presses his lips against hers, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. Lining his cock up to her entrance, he pushes into her gently,

"Breath Doll, I will go as slowly as I can. I do not want to hurt you...never want to hurt you."

Her body tensing up at the stretching of her pussy to fit his cock. Ashlynn whines, not in pain but in discomfort.

"Relax Doll," he coos, rubbing her sides in a soothing manner, "it'll pass."

Inch by inch, he slides into her fully. Bucky has to pause, as much for her benefit to adjust as it is for him to calm down. She is squeezing his cock so tight, he feels ready to bust right then.

Ashlynn begins to squirm, "Please, Bucky! Fuck me, I need it...I need you."

"You feel like heaven, Doll. I'm never going to get enough."

He start gentle and slow, still not wanting to hurt her.

"B-B-Bucky! More...o-ohhh fuck...give me more!"

"Gladly Doll." he grunts. "You love my cock fucking you...my good Doll. Scream for me, beg me to fuck you." growling in her ear.

"Yes, yes, yes! Please fuck me Bucky! I need it! Ohhh...ummm, fill my pussy, m-make me feel so f-f-fucking full!"

Grabbing one leg, and placing it over his shoulder for better angle, Bucky picks up speed, slamming into her tight cunt. The sounds of skin slapping together echoing in the room. Ashlynn's head thrown back into the pillows, fingers digging into the sheets, pillow, his shoulder, anything she can get her hands on. This new angle has Bucky hitting her g-spot directly, Ashlynn seeing stars.

"Sh-shit….so good! OH f-fuck...Bu-Buck...I'm going t-to cum...already…"

"Cum as much as….fuck...you can Doll...you wanted me to fuck you till you cannot walk right...I'm going to make good on that…"

Bucky pounds into her harder, faster, biting her shoulder. A scream rips from her throat, her pussy clenching around him with her body spamming with her release; jerking up to meet his thrusts.

"Yes...fuck yes! Oh my fucking God! Bucky! Bucky!"

Not slowing down, Bucky drops her leg and leans back up, grips Ashlynn's hips moving her body to ride his cock with her back bowed. And fucks her through her orgasm. Hammering his cock in and out of her pussy,

"Shit! Yeah Doll...I'm gonna cum...I want you to cum for me again!"

Ashlynn is rendered speechless. Unable to form a full thought much less a whole sentence. Not having recovered from the previous and he is fucking her into another. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, chest heaving as she gasps for air. Her body shaking with the force of her orgasm.

"Bucky!" Ashlynn cries out his name.

"Yeah, milk my cock Doll...You want my cum in this pussy."

"Yes! Ohh GOD! Cum in me Bucky...I-I want it...I want you to cum in my pussy!"

Bucky's rhythm becomes uneven, hips surging forward in deep, hard thrusts. Ashlynn's cunt clenching around his cock. Bucky buries his face in her neck, growling her out her name, his hot breath hitting her neck. With one final hard thrust, Bucky joins Ashlynn in the euphoria of his release and cums deep in her pussy.

Bucky collapses next to Ashlynn on the bed, breathing hard and bodies glistening with sweat. Ashlynn could not move, she is so drained of all energy from her multiple orgasm that it is a fight for her to try and keep her eyes open.

"I worked up quite an appetite Doll. Think you are ready to eat?"

"Shut up...no move." Ashlynn grumbles.

Her male companion notices her struggle and gently smiles down at her. He places a light kiss on her forehead,

"Sleep Doll. I will be right here when you wake up."

She turns onto her side and is fast asleep without another word. Bucky manages to pull the cover over them without waking her, and in her sleep, she curls into him with her face buried in his chest. He keeps his arms tight around her, watching her sleep and a smile never leaving his face. He has wanted this for so long, he was not going to let Ashlynn go anytime soon. He just hopes that Richard will approve because he would really rather they did not sneak around, lying to her father.

In this moment, Bucky has never been happier that he took on the job as a farm hand, working for Richard. Had he not, then he would never had laid eyes on this grey eye, dark hair beauty now in his arms. It is all thanks to working on the farm that he fell in love with the farmer's daughter.


	12. Farmer's Daughter Fin (M) - Bucky Barnes

**Warning: Awkward situations.**

 **Happy Readings! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Richard arrives home after being gone for a week visiting family out of state. Ashlynn had elected to remain home with Bucky to look after the farm in case any bad weather hit. Richard was thrilled that Bucky and his daughter are finally getting along. Since that night they were stuck together during a string of severe storms, they had been almost inseparable.

He finds the farm silent except for the sounds of the animals. He goes over to the barn and walks around the perimeter to see if he can find any sign of Ashlynn or Bucky, but there is nothing. He can clearly see Bucky's truck in the driveway so that must mean that the man is still on the premises somewhere. Heading into the house through the back, entering the kitchen, he expects to see Ashlynn there cooking, but nothing. All that he finds is leftovers from the night before and dirty dishes; that right there is not like Ashlynn; she hates to leave dirty dishes.

Not sure if he should start to worry yet or not he moves through the first level of the house and still finds nothing. Checking the time, there is no way that Ashlynn could possibly still be in bed; she has always been an early riser. Unless she has gotten sick?

Suddenly a scream can be heard from upstairs. He takes off running up the stair and to Ashlynn's room, bursting through the door.

"Ash, you okay? Ash?"

The room is empty, the bed looks untouched. It does not even look as though she had been in the room Another scream echos in the house. Panic begins to set in and he rushes over to the guest room where the screams are coming from,

"Ashlynn!"

He freezes, mouth falling open and eyes wide. He cannot believe the sight before him, he has to have hit his head at some point and it hallucinating.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Bucky and Ashlynn quickly jerk apart and sitting up straight, using the sheet to cover their naked bodies.

"Daddy/Richard!"

He holds his hands up, "Don't. Get dressed and we will talk about this down stairs."

He leaves the room in a hurry; he needed something strong to drink. Be damn if it was not even 10 in the morning. He needs something to erase that image from his head.

Back in the bedroom, Ashlynn has her legs pulled up to her chest, hands covering her face.

Bucky lets out a small laugh, "Well, that is one way to tell your father about us."

Smacking him hard on the chest, she gapes at him with a red face, tears in her eyes, "Bucky! My father just walked in on us having sex! No time for joking!"

He cannot help but laugh, wrapping his arms around her to hold her to his chest. "I'm sorry," he says, "but this is not the first time I have had a father walk in on me with his daughter. This is the first time that the father also happens to be my boss and also this is the first time that more was going on that just making out."

She lets out a loud groan, "Not helping Bucky!" burying her head in her hands again.

The man simply kisses her on the top of the head and gets out of bed, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, "Come on Ashlynn. The quicker we go and confront your dad, the quicker it will be over with. And maybe it will not be as bad as you think it will be. So get up and go get dressed."

Ashlynn pokes her bottom lip out, whining, but does at he says. She uses the sheet to cover her body and makes her way to the door without a second look at Bucky. He grabs her by the arm, turning her around before she could leave the room and pulls her in for a toe curling kiss. Bucky curls his fingers through her hair to hold her in place. Ashlynn whimpers against his lips, clutching his shoulders and melts into his embrace.

He separate from her lips, nuzzling his nose against hers. He gently gazes down at her, a soft smile playing on his lips, "It will be alright Doll. This was bound to come out sooner or later. Or did you not want him to know ever?"

"No!" she shouts, eyes wide, "That is not it at all Bucky. I want my father to know about us. I just would rather my father never catch us in bed. I am mortified that he just walked in to see...us...and know I have to go down there and look him in the eyes. I want to tell him about us, I really, truly do. This is just not the ideal situation. What if he is angry with us because we did not tell him and he had to find out like this?"

Chuckling, "Well, you're not wrong there Doll. But just stay calm; I don't think he is going to be angry. Have you seen how happy he is to see us together? Richard is probably just in shock. Let's go talk to him and tell him the truth. Okay?"

"Okay Bucky."

She smiles, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips. Ashlynn rushes off to her room and changes into a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top. Bucky stands outside of her bedroom door waiting for her. The moment she steps out, he takes her hand in his, fingers lacing together and head down to the kitchen.

"So how long has this been going? When did it start?" is Richard's first questions before the pair fully enters the kitchen.

He is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him along with an empty glass that Ashlynn would guess had a shot of whiskey in it. She flinches at the thought of making her father drink so early in the day. Bucky takes a hold of her hand, giving it a slight squeeze and moves over to the table to sit in front of Richard.

"A little over two months ago. The night you were away for the night and had me stay with Ashlynn." Bucky answers is a calm voice.

"I guess this explains why you have been getting along so well lately. Ash, when I told you I wanted you to get along with Bucky, this was not exactly what I had in mind."

Ashlynn nods, "Daddy, I have liked Bucky since the day he started working here. I just did not know how to act around him, and I guess it came off as me hating him. Are you mad?"

Richard sighs, running a hand down his face, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course Daddy."

"We had been talking this week about how to tell you when you got back. That up there was not what we had talked about. But I guess it works. Definitely an interesting story to tell in the future." Bucky said trying to lighten the mood.

"Bucky! Not helping." Ashlynn shouts at him, slapping him on the leg.

"Sorry Doll." he gives a slight pout, looking at her with his puppy eyes.

Shaking her head, Ashlynn leans over to kiss his cheek.

Richard sits there observing their interaction, seeing how Ashlynn's whole face lights up just looking at Bucky. He noticed how, from the moment they sat down, Bucky's eyes rarely left Ashlynn. He was sure if he thought about it more; he would realize that the evidence of Bucky and Ashlynn being a couple has been there all along. And if he thinks back farther, he would see the proof of Ashlynn and Bucky having feelings for one another

"Bucky, do you really care for my daughter?"

"I love her Richard. No doubt in my mind. You might think it is too early, but it's not. Not for me anyway." Bucky said without any hesitation.

"And Ashlynn?"

"I love him Daddy."

"Then no, I am not mad. As long as you are happy and being taken care of that is all I can ask for. Bucky, you better not hurt her; we live out in the middle of nowhere. No one will ever know you are missing. And please, let's never have a repeat of...earlier."

With that, Richard stands from his seat and walks around the table to kiss his daughter on the head, whispering a quick "love you" and then pats Bucky on the shoulder. He walks out of the room, leaving the couple on their own.

Ashlynn looks at her boyfriend, "That went better than I thought it would. I still feel bad."

He gently squeezes her hand, "I told you it would be alright," he says "and we just have to give in a little time. It will take a little time from him to adjust to the fact that we are a couple now."

She nods, resting her head on her hand, a small smile on her lips,

"So now what? We have the whole day to do anything we want?"

With a boyish grin, Bucky stand, pulling Ashlynn from the chair and into his arms, "How about, we go get dressed, pack things up and go have a picnic down by the river? Maybe stay out, lay in the bed of my truck to watch the sunset, stargaze?"

Beaming up at Bucky with large grey eyes, "That sounds perfect."

Ducking his head down, Bucky gives her a quick kiss. He lets her go to take her hand back into his and guides them upstairs to prepare for their date.

"Hey Bucky," Ashlynn starts,

"Yeah?"

"When do you think will be a good time to tell my father that he is going to be a granddaddy?"

Bucky's head snaps around, "What?!"


	13. Stop it Tony! - Tony Stark

**Prompt: "They're so cute when they're asleep."**

 **Happy Readings!**

* * *

"Tony Stark! I swear to god, if you poke me one more time with that thing I'm going to knock you out!"

You growl at the older male, who you are now working under as part of your Doctorate program, as he once again poke you with some random tool that was lying around the shop. You are trying to focus on the task at hand, but Tony continues to interrupt you.

"I'm just making sure your able to block out all distractions." Tony argues back, walking away.

You let out a groan, closing your eyes and take a deep breath in attempt to relax. You can get through this. Just a few more weeks and you will have the credits you need and you will be done. Just a few more weeks.

The room goes quiet once more and you are able to get back to work. All you can hear are the sounds of you picking up and putting down tools. Even the music Tony keeps on has stopped. You half think that maybe Tony left the room to let you work in peace.

Guess you are not that lucky.

"SON OF A BITCH! TONY!"

Your voice echoes around the work shop as Tony give you a light shock to the side, making you jump and things go flying off the table.

You grab something, and swing your hand around and knock Tony upside the head. Tony stumbles back, making a loud ruckus as he falls to the floor.

Bruce and a few others workers nearby who heard the noise comes running into the room.

Prompt: "They're so cute when they're asleep."

"What happened?! Is everyone okay?" Bruce exclaims looking around the room.

You pick up the few things you knocked over and sit back down to get back to work, "Everything is just fine. Just a little bump."

"Where's Tony?"

You nod your head in the direction of Tony sprawled out in the floor.

Bruce rushes over to his side, "Oh my God! Tony! He is okay?"

You look over your shoulder at them, " **They're so cute when they're asleep**. So peaceful, so quiet. Not pissing anyone off stabbing them and shocking them for their amusement."


	14. The Magic Touch (M) - Wanda Maximoff

**Prompt: Wanda is tired of being subtle with her feelings for Rebekah, it is just getting her no where. They have been flirting for a while now, it is time to take the next step, something they both want. So Wanda decides to finally takes initiative, using her abilities to her advantage.**

 **Warning: Lesbian, trib, fingering, use of "magic" for pleasure, voyeur, cunnilingus, squirting, toys**

* * *

"Wanda… Oh God! Fuck!" Rebekah cries out.

In her sleep, Bekah has kicked her covers off of her bed, stripped her panties and has two fingers buried in her wet cunt. Hips bucking against her hand, her palm rubbing over her clit with added stimulation. Her free hand moves under her tank top, grasping her breast.

"Oh shit! Wanda fuck me… please!"

Pinching her nipple, Rebekah thrusts faster, curling her fingers. Her dreams driving her farther to the edge of release as she imagines Wanda to be the one fucking her. Fingers pounding harder into her wet cunt, curling them just right to rub over her g-spot, and causing Bekah to scream out. Her orgasm shakes her body, juices squirting out over her hand and soaking her bed. Legs shaking, closing around her hand to stop the hand from moving any more.

Breathing hard, sweat dripping from her brow, Bekah curls onto her side. Soon, her dream fades and she falls into a deep sleep.

Unknown to Bekah, a pair of glowing red eyes watch her from the dark corner of the room, getting a front row seat to the beautiful show Bekah had put on. The glowing eyes that had just manipulated her dreams into giving Rebekah the intense sexual dream. Slowly the figure exits and rushes back to her own room. Wanda feels her heart racing, leaning against her bedroom door.

The Sokovian strip and lay out on her bed; reaching into her bedside table, she pulls out one of her favorite toy. Images of Rebekah arching off of her bed, using her fingers to get herself off, all the while screaming for Wanda, play through her head. Then there was the visions playing in Bekah's head that Wanda was able to see… oh so delicious.

"Bekah…" sighing out as she circles her clit with her Rabbit.

Slowly thrusting the vibrator into her pussy, turning the setting on low. She bits her lip to hold back her moans, working the toy faster; jerking and twisting. She can feel herself tightening around the toy, turning the speed up. Wanda is so wound up from watching Rebekah get herself off, it does not take long before she is coming, screaming out Bekah's name.

"Fuck, I can't keep doing this," Wanda gasps out to no one, "I need to make my move before I go insane. Just need the right moment."

She groans, flopping over and tries to fall asleep, but her mind continues to race with thoughts of how to approach the topic of taking the next step with Bekah.

In the morning, Wanda feels a mixture of excitement and dread in seeing Bekah again. She knows that every time she sees Bekah, she will only be able to think of seeing the other woman getting herself off calling out Wanda's name as she came. Wanda was not sure that she would be able to act normal with those thoughts running through her head.

Maybe she will just be able to ignore Rebekah without acting like there is anything wrong. Pretend to be busy and just ignore Bekah at all costs.

"Wanda!"

Well fuck…Wanda turns and smiles at Rebekah who is running towards her, "Hey you."

"Hey! I am so glad I was able to catch you," Bekah huffs out once she catches up to Wanda.

"Is something wrong?"

Bekah shakes her head, "No, but I am running a little late. I wanted to catch you before I had to get to work and see if we were still on for movie night in your room?"

Shit… Wanda had forgotten about that. "Uh, yeah sure. As long as you are still up for it tonight."

"Of course," the blonde responds, "Being with you is the best thing to help me wind down. Alright, I really have to go. I will see you tonight."

Rebekah gives Wanda a quick peck on the lips and dashes away.

The brunette stands there wide eyed and frozen. Rebekah just kissed her, sure it was just a peck, but her lips touched Wanda's. Licking her lips, Wanda could taste Bekah's strawberry lip gloss, and Wanda wants more.

"Hey you going to stand there all day daydreaming or are you actually going to get something done?" Pietro laughs, walking past his sister.

She narrows her eyes and with a flick of her wrist causes her brother to trip over his own feet. It is her turn to laugh, moving around her brother,

"What? Did not see that coming?"

"I'm not going to live that down am I?"

"Nope!"

The twins make their way to one of the meeting rooms where Steve would be giving them their debriefing on a potential mission and who would be going. Wanda can barely focus the whole time, her mind wandering back to Rebekah and the kiss in the hall.

They have been skirting around their feels for a few months now. Innocent flirting turning to not so innocent sexual innuendos; shy touches turning to cuddling under the same blanket during movie nights, holding hands whenever they could. Every since Rebekah joined the Avengers as their resident physiotherapist/masseuse, Wanda has been infatuated. That infatuation grew the more she got to know Rebekah and now considers the blonde her best friend. But Wanda wants more, and she is pretty sure Rebekah wants the same.

"Hey! You in there?"

Wanda jerks out of her thoughts and looks at her brother, "What?"

"Geez, what is up with you? You are out of it. Did you hear anything that the Cap had to say?"

Wanda shakes her head, "No, I um… I did not sleep so well last night. What did I miss?"

"Luckily nothing much. You get to sit out this mission. Go rest and get your head straight." Pietro pats her on the head and exits the room.

Wanda signs, running her hand through her hair, _'I so need to get laid'_ she thinks and makes her way back to the kitchen area. The rest of the day Wanda just piddles around the tower, just waiting for the time that she will be able to at least hold Rebekah. She might not be able to make love to her the way she wants, but cuddling will do for now.

Later in the day, Rebak comes bounding into Wanda's apartment, a smile on her face, and practically jumps on Wanda.

"Well hello to you too!" Wanda laughs, returning Bekah's hug.

Bekah nuzzles into the brunette's neck, giving a small mewl of happiness, and holds onto Wanda tighter. Not saying a word, Wanda just holds Bekah, stroking her hair in a soothing manner. After a few moments of standing in silence, Bekah finally pulls away from Wanda reluctantly.

Wanda watches Bekah roll her shoulders, wincing in pain with certain ways she moves.

"Are you okay?" she questions, concerned for the blonde.

"I am fine," Rebekah says in a completely unconvincing tone. She sees the look Wanda gives her and sighs, "I am just a little tense. I took on an extra job down at the local gym, helping some of the athletes there with injuries."

"Why? Are you planning to leave us?!" Wanda feels panic begin to rise up in her at the idea of Rebekah leaving.

"No!" Bekah exclaims, reaching to grasp Wanda's hand, "No, not leaving. It is just something to keep me busy. Not that you guys don't keep me on my toes. But I need something to do during the down times or else I go stir crazy." she explains calmly, rubbing her thumb over Wanda's hand.

"Oh, well why don't you let me give you a massage? Help relax your muscles?" Wanda asks Rebekah. "You always take care of us Bekah. Allow me to take care of you for once." smiling sweetly.

"But…"

Wanda hold her hand up, "No. No buts. Go get situated on the bed, and I promise I will make you feel so good," she smirks, trying to hide her double meaning. "And I expect you to be naked, no bra or panties."

Bekah rolls her eyes, "But you do not have any massage oils or anything."

"Actually I do. Remember that gift basket you gave me for when I pull a muscle? Well, I kept up with items as a just in case. So go! Let me get my stuff."

Side eyes her, Rebeka makes her way to Wanda's room, "You are a little too excited about this…"

Flashing her a grin, the brunette remains silent, her thoughts running wild; oh hello perfect moment. If only Bekah truly knew how excited Wanda is. She is finally getting the woman of her dreams, naked, in her bed.

She rushes to gather what she needs and heads to her bedroom. There she finds Rebekah laid out on her bed, all covers pushed to the floor along with the extra pillows that Wanda had on the bed. Following Wanda's orders, Rebeka has stripped down completely, laying on her stomach, leaving her bare back and ass full in Wanda's view.

"Beautiful…" she breaths out, catching Bekah's attention.

"Huh?" Bekah's head pops up from the pillow.

"Nothing. Ready?"

Rebekah nods, "Yup. But you know, to make things fair, since I am naked, you should be too."

The smirk that Rebekah sends Wanda's way causes heat to flood the lower half of her body. She gives her own smirk and pulls her shirt over her head to toss to the floor, followed by her jeans. She crawls onto the bed in just her matching red lace bra and panties.

"I said to make things fair. That is not fair if you keep your underwear on."

Wanda smiles down at the blonde, "Behave and you might get to takes off the rest of my clothes. Now lie still and let me make you feel good."

She starts on the shoulder that was giving Rebekah trouble and then works down from there. Slowly roaming her hands down Bekah's body, she brings out her special little gift to help the blonde relax.

Rebekah moans, her body melting into the mattress, "That feels sooo good."

"Just wait, about to feel better."

Wanda rubs her hands over the other woman's legs. Waving her fingers, a red light flows out of her fingertips and swirl around the juncture of Rebekah's legs.

"Oh! Oh God… Wanda!"

"Shh, just relax."

Rebekah grips the pillow under her head, her legs spread wider to give Wanda better access. Wanda moves to sit between Bekah's legs, sliding her hands up to grasp Bekah's ass in her hands. Massaging the flesh in her hands, Wanda leans over and runs her lips along Bekah's spine, grinning at the sound of her soft sigh.

"Wanda, please, I- I need more." her voice coming out in soft gasps.

Whatever it is Wanda is doing to her body, she doesn't want it to stop. Wanda backs away slightly, earning a whine from the woman beneath her,

"Turn over." her accent thicker, dripping with desire.

Rebekah does as Wanda says, turning to her back, her hands reaching out and going right to tangle in Wanda's hair. She pulls her down to her lips, moaning at the soft feel her lips against her own. Their tongues meeting in a dance for dominance. Rebekah feels herself going crazy with Wanda touching her without actually touching her. Wanda's fingers lightly dancing around between Bekah's legs, a red glow swirling around the blonde's slit,

"P-please… Wanda…oh fucking God!"

"Patients love." Wanda whispers, nipping lightly at her lover's bottom lip.

Wanda runs her hand up Rebekah's thighs, tracing her fingers over her wet slit. Bekah's hips jerk into the other woman's touch. Her middle finger glides over the wet slit, lightly teasing the small nub. She can feel her lover's body shake in need, her own body responding to the fact that she has such an effect over Rebekah.

"So wet for me, so responsive…come on, let me hear you moan for me."

And moan she does, head thrown back and unable to control the volume of her cries. Wanda dips one finger into Bekah's slick cunt, her thumb pressing against her clit. A second finger quickly joins the first and Wanda curls her fingers against her inner walls, thumb pressing harder against the small bundle of nerves.

"Please Wanda!"

Wanda licks a path up Bekah's neck to nip at her ear, "You want me to fuck you with my fingers? Huh? Fuck you like you dream about when you are getting yourself off?" Wanda's husky voice sends chills down her spine.

"H-how…?"

"Oh sweet, did you really think I would not see all the wonderful dirty things you have going through your head about me? How I have dreamt of doing all those dirty things to this beautiful body."

Wanda trails her lips down Bekah's neck, her love bite made to be clearly visible to all tomorrow. Her fingers pumped faster, curling up to rub against her g-spot. She feels Bekah clench around her fingers, doubling her motions.

"Oh fuck! Ah… oh God Wanda!"

Her back arches off the bed, screaming her release to the heavens. Her eyes close tight and she does not notice Wanda settling between her legs.

"Shit! Wanda!"

Wanda's tongue drags up Rebekah's wet slit, swirling her tongue over the small nub, causing Bekah to buck her hips against Wanda's mouth.

"Wanda…" Bekah whines, but for what she doesn't know.

"You taste so sweet," Wanda moans, "I can't get enough of you."

Wanda sucks Rebekah's clit into her mouth, sucking on the nub, and thrusting her fingers harder and faster. Rebekah curls her fingers into Wanda's hair, tugging her closer, as her legs begin to shake. Barely recovered from her first orgasm, Wanda is quickly working her to a second.

"Ah! Yes, oh please Wanda! More…. Ah ah oh God your fingers feel so good! Don't stop fucking me! Yes… yes… Wanda!"

Hips bucking in time to Wanda's thrusts, Rebekah tugs Wanda's hair and tries to push the woman away from her cunt. Her orgasm takes over her body, squirting her cum over Wanda's hand and face. Slurping sounds can be heard mixing with Rebekah's cries of pleasure.

Wanda pulls her hand away, drinking in every drop of Bekah's sweet nectar.

Rebekah pulls Wanda to her still trembling as their lips meet in a slow and passionate kiss, tasting herself on Wanda's lips. There is no rush, both want to take their time, enjoying the moment. Gently, Bekah flips them so that she is on top.

"Now let me take care of you, my beautiful witch."

Rebekah makes quick work removing Wanda's bra and panties,

"You are gorgeous."

She situates herself so that she is straddling Wanda's thigh, with her own leg pressing to Wanda's cunt. She cups Wanda's breast in her hands, gently massaging to plump flesh, thumbs circling around the sensitive nipples.

"Bekah…" Wanda sighs, grasping Rebekah's hips and grinding on the leg pressing against her wet cunt.

Rebekah focuses her whole attention on Wanda's tits. Suckling, nipping at the harden peaks and giving each breast the same treatment. This leaves Wanda writhing and whimpering beneath Rebekah. Her hips bucking against Bekah's leg, squealing at the feel of her clit rubbing on Bekah's smooth skin.

"B-Bekah… Fuck baby… Yes!"

Wanda begins cursing, pleading, in her native language. Even with not having a clue as to what she is saying, Rebekah has a weakness for hearing Wanda speaking in her native tongue. She presses her leg harder to Wanda, determined to feel her lover cum against her thigh,

"Yes baby, fuck yourself on my leg. So wet, I can feel your juices coating my leg."

She growls into Wanda's chest, sucking hard on the flesh to leave her own mark. Fingers tweek at her lover's nipple, pulling and pinching just hard enough to cause Wanda call out.

"Rebekah! Ohh God! I'm, I'm…!"

Her words are cut off by a loud scream, her body jerking against Rebekah's leg. Her body shakes with the intensity of her orgams. Wanda's legs bend enough to press into Rebekah's own wet pussy.

"Wanda!" she squeals, grinding down in a lust filled haze.

They move into a trib position so that their clits are touching, hips moving as they thrust their pussies together.

"Fuck Bek… Fuck me! Please fuck me!" Wanda whines.

"Oh God Wanda! Aha, ha fuck! I love the feel of your pussy against mine. Cum for me again. Wanna feel you cum on my cunt! My beautiful Witch, cum for me again!"

Their movements increase, both so close to the edge. Moans and screams echo the room tension building higher and soon becomes too much.

"Wanda!"

"Rebekah!"

Rebekah falls next to Wanda on the bed. Both women cuddling together with content smiles on their faces.

Bekah nuzzles her nose against Wanda's, "Why did it take us so long to get here?"

"We were both to scared I guess," she says with a smile, pecking her lover on the lips, "but we got there in the end."

The blonde returns the smile, "We did. And now you don't have to restrain yourself to just watch me finger myself from the shadows. You can play with me anytime you want."

"Wait. You knew I was there?"

Bekah's smile widens, wrapping her arms tighter around Wanda and tucks her head into the crook of her lover's neck.

"Of course Wanda," she says with a content sigh, "I always know when you are around. Even when you are not physically with me, I can still feel you with me. I love you Wanda Maximoff, always."

Wanda gently presses a kiss to the top of Rebekah's head, tightening her hold, "I love you too Rebekah Wyatt, always."


	15. Everything Within My Power - Natasha

**Prompt: "What's the matter sweetie?" "I had a bad dream again."**

 **Hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!**

* * *

It is barely two in the morning and you are trying to sneak your way through the Avenger Compound, with your nightgown fluttering behind you, as you try to make your way to Natasha's room on a different floor, unnoticed. With her room directly above yours, you can usually hear her moving around and tonight is no different.

Only this time, her movements worry you.

Lying in bed, you could hear her pacing around, fumbling around on her desk, the television playing loud. You were sure that when you get to her room all the lights will be on and the room a mess with her trying to keep busy. It is like she is afraid of stopping and giving herself a chance to think. What she might not want to think about, you don't know. But you can just sense her apprehension and stress; there has to be something that you can do for her.

You finally get to her room and softly knock on the door, "Nat? Can I come in?"

The door swings open and Natasha stares at you wide eyed, dark circles under her eyes, and her hair all over the place. It is clear she is in worse condition than you thought.

"H-hey. **What's the matter sweetie**?" she says, trying to keep her voice steady.

You cock an eyebrow at her, "I think I should be asking you that Nat."

You push your way past her and the room is exactly how you pictured, a complete mess. You let out a sigh and make your way around the room. Turning the television down and then off, picking up some of the stray items she has thrown around the room, you try to bring some order to her chaos. You turn to face Natasha, finding her leaning against the wall, head down with her hair covering her eyes.

You walk up to her, taking her hand in your own and tilting her face up to meet your gaze. You can see tears swimming in her eyes and your heart breaks for her.

"Natasha, tell me, what's wrong sweetie?" you ask gently, stroking your thumb over the back of her hand.

Natasha lets out a shaky breath, leaning into your touch, her features visibly relax as she lets her walls fall with you.

" **I had a bad dream again**. I-I've been getting them a lot lately. Ever since…"

You don't need her to continue, knowing exactly what she is going to say. Ever since the last mission that went so horribly wrong. Everyone has suffered to some extent after that mission.

You give Natasha a sad smile and tug her over to the bed, crawling in and signal for her to do the same. She curls into your body as you hug her close. She nuzzles her face into your neck and lets out a long sigh, content in your arms. Your breast pressed together, legs intertwined.

"Next time, come to me, please Nat. I hate to see or hear you upset. I will do all I can within my power to make it all better." You whisper to her, pressing your lips to the crown of her head.

In no time, Natasha is drifting off into the first peaceful night's sleep she has had in days. And soon, you are following right behind her.


	16. Shut Up Steve! - Steve Rogers

**Summary: Brie has a surprise for Steve that she hopes he will love.**

 **Some fluffy happy Steve for you!**

 **Happy Readings! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Brie is nearly vibrating with excitement waiting for Steve to get home. He has been gone for weeks on an undercover mission, where he was unable to make any contact with her. It is driving her crazy not being able to speak to him. She is desperate to hear his voice again, to see those beautiful blue eyes sparkle as he smiles down at her, telling her how he loves her. She needs him back with her so she knows that he is 100 percent alright. The only way she know that he is still alive is that Wanda, who had not been needed on the mission, will come by and give Brie updates whenever Steve would check in. But it is not enough, not anymore.

Thankfully, she does not have to wait any longer. After nearly two months of Steve being away, he is finally on his way home. She is going to be able to touch him again, kiss him, feel his arms wrap around her and hold her close. She will finally feel safe and be able to sleep knowing that he is in bed with her, safe from harm. And to celebrate Steve's return, she has a very special surprise waiting for him in their bedroom. He is going to lose his mind when he sees it.

The jingling of keys at the front door catches Brie's attention and she shoots up off the sofa and to the door. She is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting to Steve to open the door.

The second Steve in through the front door, Brie pounces,

"Steve!" she screams.

Running she takes a flying leap, forcing Steve to drop everything just to catch her she wraps her arms and legs tightly around him. He stumbles slightly at being caught off guard, but steadies himself before he can fall.

"Woah there Sweetheart. I take it you missed me?"

Brie lifts her face up, eyes glistening with unshed tears with her bottom lip trembling. Getting choked up on the overwhelming emotions of having Steve hold her again, Brie finds herself unable to speak and can only nod her head.

"Oh Doll, no need for tears. 'M home and fine. Come on, give me a smile… There we are. I missed you too."

Gently, he presses his lips against hers sweetly. Brie eagerly responds, pressing closer to him. Steve kicks the door shut and carries Brie to the living room sofa without breaking the connection. Brie straddles his lap, running her hands through his hair. Whimpering into the kiss as she begins to grind her hips down on his hardening cock.

Steve's hands move from her hips to the bottom of her shirt, trying to take it off. This shakes Brie from her lustful haze,

"W-wait," she gasps, pushing him away.

Blinking rapidly, Steve gawks at her in confusion, "W-what? What's wrong?"

Brie climbs off of his laps and sits next to him on the sofa, trying to straighten out her clothes. "I have a surprise for you in the bedroom."

He gets a sly expression, "Oh really,"

Going to stand up, she pushes him back down, "No, not like that… Well, that is not actually a surprise. We can have welcome home sex after. But first, close your eyes!" Brie giggles, bouncing in her seat, her excitement back in full force.

Steve warily eyes her, "Why?" he ask unsure of her motives and so confused how she can go from nearly crying one second, to ready to rip his clothes off the next, then to pinging off the walls. She is just all over the place.

Brie rolls her eyes at her fiancee and blows out an annoyed breath, "Just do it Steve. Come on, please?"

"Fine. But I swear if you try anything nasty, I'm out of here and I will get you back. The last time you made me close me eyes, you…"

"Will you shut up! You are ruining your surprise! And there is no way I can take this back. You are getting it whether you like it or not! And if you don't like it sex is completely off the table!" she shouts, keeping him from bringing up the times she has pulled a joke on him.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But really, don't do anything weird to me this time. It is really difficult to wash glitter off and out of my hair."

Steve closes his eyes hesitantly and feels Brie's weight shifts on the sofa as she stands. He cna here her moving around, and heading to the bedroom.

"Okay, no peaking."

"Yeah,"

"I mean it Steve! Your eyes better be closed!"

"They are Brie! Come on, what is the surprise?" he grumbles, exhaustion from the mission starting to set in.

"Alright, got it!" exclaims Brie, setting a box on Steve's lap. "Open your eyes!"

Steve stares at the small box in confusion. His eyes dart between the label on the box and up at Brie. He raises an eyebrow at her, "Uh, Brie, honey. Do we need to have a talk about this? Is this your way of telling me you want to spice things up in the bedroom with a Daddy kink? Not saying no, but I never knew you were into that sort of thing."

Brie smacks herself on the forehead, "No Steve, I don't have a Daddy kink. This is not about what goes on in the bedroom. Just open the box."

Shrugging, "Can you blame me? You do have a note that says "I love you Daddy." What else 'm I supposed to think?" he grumbles, tearing off the wrapping paper.

Brie shakes her head, he is so damn clueless. Or she should have picked a better time to do this, when he can think clearer. But she is just too excited to wait any longer. However, if he was thinking straight, he would notice of the pastel wrapping paper with little storks on it holding pink, green, blue, and yellow "bundles" or the little rattle tied to the bow.

She observes him closely, waiting for any type of reaction as he pulls out the contents of the box. A pack of sleepers, one dark blue with blue stars, one that is grey with white clouds and then one that was striped with two shades of yellow. A little stuffed giraffe tied to a brown and yellow baby blanket. A pack of pacifiers all with different baby animals on them, and matching baby bottles. And last is a small onesie that says "I really, really, love my Daddy" that has a sonogram underneath.

Biting her lips, she scans his face to try and gage where his head is, what his thoughts might be. The longer he stays quiet, the more nervous she becomes.

"S-Steve?"

"I-I don't know what you want me to make of this. Are you trying to tell me you want to try for a baby after we are married?"

"Oh my God! Steve, I'm pregnant! You are going to be a daddy! That sonogram is a picture of your child!" Brie huffs out, exasperated with him still being so slow.

"S-sonogram?"

He lifts the onesie and to see the black and grey picture with an arrow pointing to a small bean that says "your baby." With a shaky hand, Steve picks the picture up and blinks back the tears,

"Brie, Sweetheart. This… you… we… We're going to have a baby. I'm gonna be a Daddy! I'm gonna be a Daddy!"

It all finally sinks is and Steve gives a loud shout, jumping up and allowing everything to fall to the floor as he picks Brie up to spin her around. He places kisses all over her face, making her squeal out and giggle,

"Steve!"

"We're gonna be parents Brie! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Brie continues to laugh, "Well, I think you had a part of it too Steve! I didn't do this all on my own!"

Steve laughs along with her and drops to his knees in front of Brie. He lifts her shirt up to see that Brie is already starting to show a hint of a baby bump.

"How far along are you?"

"Just over three months, about 14 weeks. I cannot point out the exact time since we have had a couple of incidents where we were not being exactly safe and I keep forgetting my pill. But baby is healthy, I am healthy, and you have not missed anything major, I promise."

Steve wraps his arms around her middle, placing a light kiss to the bump, "I love you little one and your Mommy so, so much for giving you to me. I promise to be there for you, and protect you from any evil that might try hurt you. You are going to have so many aunties and uncles to love and spoil you, teach you all kinds of things that Mommy and Daddy can't. You will never want for anything, I promise you."

With one last kiss to her stomach, with tears in his eyes, Steve stands and cups Brie's face. He kisses her deeply and puts his every emotions into that single kiss.

"I love you Brie, and I can't wait to make you my wife. I could not wish for a better woman to be the mother of my children." Steve mutters against her lips.

Brie wraps her arms around his neck, smiling,

"I am so happy to be your wife, and you are the perfect man to be the father of my children. I love you Steven Grant Rogers, to the moon and back, and I take it you like your surprise?"

His grin widens, "Love it! So does this mean we can still have welcome home sex or can that hurt the baby?"

"You know, some doctors will encourage couples to have sex while pregnant. Because a woman's sexdrive will be through the roof while pregnant."

"Oh I am so going to enjoy you being pregnant. I might just have to keep you pregnant."

With that he picks Brie up, making her scream out a laugh, holding onto him tight as he races off to the bedroom. Their night filled with passion, making up for the time he was away and celebrating the addition to their small family.


	17. A Special Date - Steve Rogers

**Summary: Steve misses a very special date and doesn't see why Kat would get so upset about it.**

 **There will be a part two to this!**

* * *

He said he would be here, he promised. And he always keeps his promises. I just have to wait and be patient. He will be here.

And I wait; an hour becomes two, then three. After about five hours of waiting, I just give up. The candles have already burned out, food has gone cold, and I have drunk enough wine to give myself a nice buzz. I let out a sigh as start to clean up the food; maybe we can eat it tomorrow. If he even comes home tomorrow.

"What did you want me to do? Say "Sorry, I can't go save people's lives, I have a date." You're being selfish Kat!"

"Yes! That is exactly what I expect you to do Steve! You are not the only Avenger, you are not the only superhero out there. It does not all have to fall on your shoulders. Let someone else take control for once!" I yell back at him,

"Yes, I wanted to be selfish just this once Steve. Just this once I wanted you to pick me, pick to be with me. For once, I wanted to be more important to my boyfriend than a job. A job that many others are capable of doing."

I can see Steve rolling his eyes, running a hand through his hair,

"You knew what you were getting into when we started seeing each other. You should have expected to have dates cancelled because I get called away for a mission that I can't turn down."

"Oh my God! Do you hear yourself! You are trying to blame me for being upset because you didn't make a date. And it wasn't just ONE date Steve, there have been multiple date that you have "cancelled" or just forgot about. I have made every date, remember every important event for you, and you could not even bother to try and make this one. You didn't even call!"

"It was a stupid date Kat! It wasn't that important! The mission was more important than some stupid date!" Steve shouts in irritation, arms flailing in the air.

My face drops as realization hits me that it was not that he forgot, but that he didn't care. Plain and simple, he didn't even care enough to make the effort. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, this isn't the first time this has happened, he is always forgetting and showing he doesn't care enough about this relationship. Maybe I should just stop fighting.

I give him a tight smile, "Right, just a stupid date, nothing I should be getting upset about. Not important enough for us to be fighting over. Well, there is left over food in the fridge if you want it, no more wine though, I finished that off last night. Good-bye Steve."

I grab my things and head for the door, stopping when I hear him calling for me,

"What, that's just it? You're not staying because you are upset I forgot a silly little dinner."

Oh, that just feels like a shot through the heart. Go on Steve; tell me how you really feel. I turn to look at him, fighting back the tears, "I think that might be best right now. Leave before something gets said that we both regret and cannot take back."

I turn towards the door, but stop one more with my hand on the knob, "Oh, and one more thing, Steve?" I say looking back at him,

"Yeah?" he sighs out, hands on his hips.

"Happy Anniversary."

And with that I walk out the door, not even a glance back to see his reaction.


	18. I'm Fine (Sequel to Special Date)

**This is the part two for A Special Date! If you haven't please read that one first! I am going to try and do another part for this, one from Steve's point of view, but it might be a while.**

 **I hope that you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Happy Readings!**

* * *

So, I guess this is it, it's over now. Our year long relationship is at an end and I am left to pick up the pieces alone. Though, it is not as hard as I thought it would be to get over my break up with Steve. Sure it hurts, but I know I will survive. This is not going to be the heartbreak that makes me give up on finding love. This is not going to be the heartbreak that turns me cold and bitter. I refuse to let that happen.

Yet somehow, it does. I find myself in a rut. I go out less, I throw myself into working; you know the typical bullshit that happens in all movies when the girl goes through a break-up. I am that sad girl in a chick flick stuck at home watching chick flicks and listening to sad songs. Only difference is that I'm not actually pining for Steve, hoping he returns. I'm not trying to plot my way to win him back; or delusional into thinking we are going to have a happy ever after. I'm not thinking about how I can change myself or him to make us work. I've just lost all motivation to do much of anything outside of working. Spending what free time I have thinking about the time Steve and I spent together. The places we went, the promises we made, the future we planned. It all runs through my mind day after day.

Okay, so it is harder than I thought.

In public, in a crowd, I'm fine. I can fake a smile, laugh, and pretend I have moved on. But once alone, I let the tears fall, thinking about the last encounter I had with Steve; the day that it all finally fell apart. Once alone, I allow myself to actually feel the heartbreak that I try to hide around others. The only person who seems to know just how bad I am, is the one person I least expected to be on my side.

"Come on Kat, it is time for you to move on. You don't have to go out on dates or anything, but you need to get out."

Natasha says gently, rubbing her hand down my back.

"Has he moved on? Nat, has he?"

She looks away, biting her lip and I know right there what her answer is.

"Right. You don't have to tell me who, I don't want to know that much." I let out a long sigh, running my hand down my face, "I guess if he can move on, I can too."

Natasha perks up, "Yay! Come on, let's go out for girls night. I'll call Wanda to come out with us."

Before the redhead can get up, I take her hand, "Thank you Nat, for sticking with me through this. I know that we might not have been that close, and your loyalties lie with Steve, but it really means a lot to me to have a friend like you with me now. Thank you."

The next thing I know, Natasha is throwing her arms around me, pulling me close to her. I hesitant for a second before returning her hug, wrapping my arms around her slim waist and resting my head in the crook of her neck. It is warm, comfortable; she makes me feel a little less crazy and like I will be okay.

I give a small mewl in content at the feel of Natasha scratching her nails through my hair, over my scalp, tracing her fingers down my back. I want to curl into her more and never lose these feeling that she brings out in me.

"You didn't deserve to be treated the way you were by Steve. I saw how he would always leave you for a job that he wasn't even needed on, forget about dates or just stand you up, how you always had to make the sacrifice for him and he never made one for you. Kat, you deserve more than that. And Rogers is an outright idiot for letting you go. If he cannot see how smart, sweet, caring, kind… how beautiful you are, then it is his loss."

I slowly pull back, staring at Natasha with wide eyes, surprised with her confession, "Y-you really mean that?"

She gives me a small smile, bringing her hands to cup my cheeks, her thumb stroking my cheek, "And so much more Kat."

I shyly look turn my eyes down, my cheeks turning a light pink as I failed to fight back a grin. Natasha Romanoff just told me she thought I was beautiful. I would be lying if I said I didn't have a small crush on her, even when I was with Steve. And now I am in her arms and butterflies are fluttering around my stomach. This almost doesn't seem real, someone pinch me.

I clear my throat and flash Natasha a nervous smile,

"W-would you may-maybe want to have that girls night, with just the two of us? Maybe get dinner and a movie?"

Natasha gives me a gentle smile, "I would really like that; only if that is something you want too."

I nod, "Yeah, I want that too."

Maybe I will be just fine in the end.


	19. 11:11 - Steve Rogers

**It's 11:11 When there's not much time left to the day When we used to make wishes and laugh Everything reminds me of you - Kim Taeyeon "11:11"**

 **Happy Readings! Please let me know what you thought!**

* * *

I jerk awake, lying curled up on the sofa. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep, the TV is still playing but turned down. Huh, I wonder when that happened. Didn't I have it turned up to keep me awake?

I sit up, running my hand through my hair and look up at the grandfather clock pressed against the far wall,

"11:11…" I sigh, closing my eyes, making a silent wish.

Opening my eyes again, I grab the remote, turning off the TV and standing up, wrapping the blanket around my body. I head into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, drinking slowly my eyes move over to the calendar hanging on the refrigerator.

Why would I still have that date marked? I should have erased it a long time ago. It's not like it was really that important to begin with. Probably wasn't even worth saving that date. Right?

Then why does the thought cause my heart to hurt?

I shake my head, not wanting to think on it.

I turn around, leaning on the counter and staring at the empty kitchen table. And I can't help but to think back to that night.

 _"_ _Doll, I have to go. It is my duty, my responsibility." Steve calmly speaks, leaning in the back of the dinning chair._

 _I roll my eyes at him._

 _"_ _You are retired Steve! There are others now to fight, YOU trained them. Captain America hung up his shield to live a normal life as Steve Rogers."_

 _He hangs his head, letting out a long sigh,_

 _"_ _You just don't get it. I have to go. Tony called me and you know Tony wouldn't ask unless they really needed me. Nothing you could say is going to change the fact that I am going to fight alongside Tony and the others again… I'm going to come out of retirement for good. Even if I'm not always up for active duty, I'm rejoining The Avengers."_

 _The tone in his voice in final. There is not going to be any more argument. He has made his choice, but it is a choice I cannot agree with or support. I know what being Captain America did to him. He lost himself, he lost who Steve Rogers is and let the Captain rule him._

 _I give a huff of my own. "So that's it? How I feel or what I think doesn't matter? You're just going to leave me, leave us."_

 _He shakes his head, "Doll, it's not like that. I'll be back…"_

 _"_ _That's just it Steve. You don't know that you'll be back. You don't know what you are walking into. Aliens? Infinity Stones? Some fucker named Thantos? How can you say you are going to be back?"_

 _I stand up from the chair, nearly knocking the object over from force._

 _"_ _I refuse to sit around and wait for the news to tell me that you are dead or for you to come home so broken, both mentally and physically, you can barely recover. I can't do it Steve. I have stood by you through so much, but Steve, I can't do it anymore. I want a life with you; I want marriage, and kids and everything. But we can't have that if you are still an Avenger, it's just not possible. If you walk out that door to rejoin the Avengers, then you will not have a home here to return to."_

And just like that, you were gone. You walked out of my life and abandoned us. I tried to act like I was okay, move on with my life. I refused to listen to anything involving the avengers, good or bad; because I knew the moment I heard your name, it would make it hurt all over again. I know I shouldn't have been hurt, I was the one who broke it off with you, but you were the one who made the decision for me. You could have stayed, we could have been happy, living together and continuing with our lives like nothing had changed. But yet, you just had to go, leaving me with nothing but your memories.

I remember a few nights after that night, I found myself sitting up late like we used to do after you got home from a mission. I sat at the widow feeling the coldness from the outside against my skin. As I sat there, I remember my thoughts going to you.

 _'_ _It's 11:11 at night, we used to always make wishes now. Do you remember? I used to wish for a happy ever after with you. I know now I'll never have that. Not with you anyway. But now I'm just wishing that where ever you are, whoever you are with that you are happy and safe. And at 11:11, not much time left in the day, I wish that soon, I'll be over you.'_

I wipe the tears from my eyes, leaving the kitchen and heading to my office. It has been a year since you left, why would I suddenly be thinking about you again?

I stare blankly at the envelope which remains unopened on the desk. My mind drifts off to the visit I got just last week. The day had started off normal, but ended so unexpected, the event has really thrown me off. I haven't been the same since they came to see me.

 _I was in my office, reading over some papers for work when someone starts banging on the door. Standing from my desk, I make my way out to the entry way,_

 _"_ _Tony Stark? What in the world are you doing here?" I ask I open the door to let him in._

 _He steps in and right behind him is,_

 _"_ _Bucky?! What the hell are you two doing together? Hell must have frozen over if you two are able to be in the same room together without trying to kill each other." I joke with them, laughing._

 _My smile falls as I see them glance unsure at each other. Bucky shifts his feet awkwardly as Tony fiddles with the cuff of his suit jacket._

 _I narrow my eyes at them, their behavior is putting me on edge and I don't like it._

 _"_ _Alright, what the hell is up with you two?" I demand with my hands on my hips, "You're acting like someone died or something."_

 _Tony and Bucky's bodies go ridged. You could cut the tension with a knife. My eyes dart between the two of them, trying to read their faces, but they are too in control of their expressions. Something is seriously wrong with them and I want to know what it is._

 _I step up closer to Bucky, "Bucky Barnes, you tell me what is going on right now. You and Tony both show up at my apartment after a year of not speaking, you both have this grim look on your face. Something is wrong, now tell me what it is or get the fuck out."_

 _Bucky takes a deep breath and looks my square in the eye, "It's about Steve…"_

 _His voice trembles as he speaks, and I can see him trying to swallow back his emotions. Tony even looks close to crying._

 _Oh God, maybe I don't want to know._

 _"_ _What about Steve Bucky? We've been broken up for a year now. He has nothing to do with me."_

 _"_ _Kid," Tony starts, catching my attention, "something happened to Steve, something really bad."_

 _I glance over at Tony, taking note of the sorrow in his eyes._

 _"_ _What happened?" I whisper._

 _I might be trying to act like I don't care, but my heart is in my throat. I can feel the knots in my stomach getting tighter with every second that passes._

 _Bucky takes a hold of my hand, pulling me over to the sofa._

 _"_ _Steve is, missing. The kind of missing where we're not sure we will ever find him. He is being declared killed in action."_

 _"_ _No… That's not funny Bucky. Steve… Steve is not dead. He can't be! Bucky, tell me that you are just playing a very cruel joke. Steve is fine and going to come through that door any moment now. Right?!"_

 _Tony and Bucky stare at me with pity and sorrow. I look between the two men, waiting for one of them to just say "gotcha!"_

 _Tony simply gives me a shake of his head, turning his head down to the ground._

 _My heart stops. God, it's my worst fear come true! I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping to hold back tears, my chest tightens as it gets harder to breath. It has been a year since I last saw him, why does it still hurt so bad? He left me, he choose to be an Avenger over having a life with me!_

 _Damn it Steve! Why the hell do you always have to be a hero?! Why couldn't you have just stayed?! You asshole!_

 _No! I will not cry, I- I have to be strong…_

 _I choke out a sob, collapsing over into Bucky's lap. I weep from the lost of a love I will never see again. A love lost to in time, never to see what could have been._

 _Bucky lays his hand on my back, rubbing softly, trying to comfort me._

 _"_ _Shh, doll, please calm down. You're not breathing right, you are going to send yourself into hysterics."_

 _I jerk up right, and glare the two men in front of me, particularly Tony Stark,_

 _"_ _This is your fault!" I hiss, charging at him, "You did this! You killed Steve!"_

 _I bang my fists against his chest, screaming and crying and Tony just stands there, taking my abuse._

 _"_ _If you had never called him, Steve would still be here! He would be alive! Why couldn't you leave him the fuck alone?!"_

 _I sense Bucky come up behind me, grabbing me around the waist, and pulling me to him and holding me tight to his chest and my legs give out from under me. He carefully sinks to the floor with me in his arms, allowing me to scream and cry out my pain, stroking my hair and rocking me gently._

 _A year, and the news of Steve's death is still like a bullet to my heart._

 _The tears soon run dry and I'm just left there with my head against Bucky's shoulder, staring off into space._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Doll. I never wanted to be the one to tell you. But we all thought that maybe the news would be easier coming from me. Be-before Steve… before the battle, Steve told me he left something for you and that if anything were to happen to him, he wanted me to give it to you."_

 _Bucky shifts me and takes a thick manila envelope out of his inner jacket pocket and placing the package in my lap. I don't react; say nothing, do nothing, feel nothing._

 _He's gone, Steve is really, truly gone._

As the memory fades, I'm once more wiping my eyes of all tears. I have yet to read the letter you left me. I've been too scared, because I know in my heart, whatever you have to say in this letter will completely undo everything I have done to try and move on. I cannot spend the rest of my life pining over you, Steve Rogers. It is just not fair to me.

You made your choice and I made mine, there is nothing that can be done to undo them. I have to accept that you are gone and never coming back. I have to accept that I will never have a life with you.

And with a shaky hand, I take pick up the envelope, open the bottom draw of my desk and shove the letter to the very bottom. I will keep this part of you for a little longer, waiting until I'm stronger, when I have truly moved on. Only then will I read what you have to say.

 _"_ _Everything finds its own place, returning to the normal I used to know. I can smile a little more, even when I hear your name. But everyday gets easier, everyday it hurts a little less. And soon I know; I'll be over you."_


	20. Be Natural (M) - Natasha Romanoff

**Prompt: Vivian finally pluck up the courage to talk to her office crush, and things soon blossom beautiful between the pair. One intimate night, Natasha decides to be daring while Vivian is on the phone with her father.**

 **Happy Readings! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think!**

* * *

Vivian gives a longing sigh, resting her chin in her hand, staring off at the redhead across the room.

"When are you going to stop staring and actually go over there and talk to her? I'm tired of you gawking at her like a love sick school girl." her friend, Amelia says taking a seat beside her.

Vivi quickly shakes her head, "No, no way. I can't do that! There is no way I can just up and talk to Natasha!"

"And just why the hell not? Natasha is not that scary of a woman." Amelia scowls, crossing her arms.

""Because I'm shit at talking to new people," she explains, leaning back, "and plus my dad…"

Amelia scoffs, "Vivi, you are 25 years old, your father has no say over your life anymore."

Vivi rolls her eyes, "I know that Lia. It's not about him controlling my life, he is very excepting of the fact that I am bisexual and who I date. But it's the fact that he works here too, he works with Natasha occasionally. I don't want to make things awkward for them because I'm pursuing a relationship with Natasha."

Amelia places her hand on Vivian's shoulder, "Sweetheart, you are starting up a conversation, not asking her to marry you. You're jumping the gun just a little bit here. Go up and say hello, introduce yourself to her. Stop over thinking everything else and just focus on tonight."

Viviane stares at her friend, taking in her words, and realizes she's right. Vivi has just been making things more complicated than they need to be. And there is no telling what may come from just introducing herself; it's not like they are going to jump right into a relationship or anything. Right?

With a deep breath, Vivian musters up the courage to finally go talk to Natasha Romanoff.

"Hi, I'm Vivan. W-would you possible like to join me for a drink?" she asks shyly as flashes a smile to the redhead.

Natasha gives her a flirtatious smile, green eyes sparkling under the florescent lights. She leans in closer to Vivi,

"I was wondering when you would finally speak to me. Thought that maybe I'd have to make the first move. So, what're you drinking?"

Instantly relaxing, and suddenly much more comfortable, Vivi tells the Russian her drink of choice and they spend the remainder of the night tucked away in corner away from all others. They simply enjoy each other's company, talking about likes and dislikes, experiences thus far working with SHIELD, or in Vivi's case the newly formed SHIELD. There is the occasionally flirty glance or touch, but they keep everything very PG.

However, just before Vivi leaves to head home, Natasha reaches up to push a piece of hair behind Vivi's ear, and lets her hand rest against her cheek. They slowly lean in closer to the other, nose just barely touching. But just before their lips can touch Vivi's name get's calls from behind them shocking the pair out of their little bubble and back to reality.

"Come on Vivi! We've got to leave!"

Vivi waves back at Amelia, signaling she heard her and shyly looks at Natasha,

"Um, that's my roommate. I guess I should get going. Um, w-would you like to go out for dinner sometime? Maybe do something together? Like, like a date?"

Natasha smirks, quickly leaning in to peak Vivi on the lips but pulling away before she could react,

"I'd love to. Here, let's exchange numbers and we can work out the details tomorrow."

The exchange of numbers lead to one date, then two, and then soon they are making their relationship official and have been going steady for almost four months now.

And yet somehow during this time, Vivi has yet to tell her father about her relationship to Natasha or to tell Natasha about her father. She knows she's going to have to soon, but she is not sure how to have that conversation with either one, so she keeps putting it off as long as possible. It will come out eventually, and when the time comes, she will just deal with it then. For now, she is peacefully enjoying being with her wonderful girlfriend Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

One special night, Vivian and Natasha find themselves at Vivi's apartment enjoying a night in, alone, as Amelia is off on a date with a potential boyfriend.

They curl up of the sofa, with a movie playing on the television, but their attention is only on each other. Sensual touches and stolen innocent kisses become more heated, more intense.

Natasha pushes Vivi back, climbing on top of her. Their lips connected in passionate kiss, hands eagerly roaming over their bodies, touching any place they can reach. Vivi cups Natasha breasts through her shirt, massaging roughly earning a moan from the redhead.

Moving from Vivi's lips, Natasha kisses across her jaw and down to the exposed skin of her neck, tracing her hands down to grip the edge of Vivi's shirt and pulling it up to reveal her plump breasts. She grins up at her girlfriend,

"No bra? Naughty girl…" Natasha teases.

"I'm at home, why wear one?" Viviane retorts with a smirk of her own.

Taking one of the hard peaks in her mouth, Natasha swirls her tongue around the nipple, loving the mewls Vivi gives. Vivi threads her fingers through Natasha's red hair, trying to pull her closer, so focused on the feel of her girlfriends mouth on the tit, she doesn't notice one of Natasha's hand trailing down to undo Vivi's jean shorts, slipping them off her body.

Natasha's fingers dive between her legs, instantly feeling how excited her lover is for her touch.

"No panties either? You really are a naughty girl aren't you?"

"O-only for you…please Nat… I need you…" she begs in a breathless tone.

"As you wish…"

 _RING RING RING!_

"Son of a Bitch! That's my dad's ring tone! Nat stop!"

Natasha smirks, handing Vivi her cell phone, "Answer the phone, and act natural."

Vivi's eyes go wide. "Y-you're not serious… Nat! Natasha!"

She hisses at her girlfriend taking the phone that Natasha had already answered,

"H-hi D-dad?" she tries to answer as normal as possible.

"Are you okay Vivian? Is something wrong?" her dad's panicked voice comes through.

"N-no Dad. I'm, I'm fine," she lets out a low groan as Natasha flicks her tongue over her wet lips.

"I was just d-doing some y-yoga. F-fine…"

Her head falls back against the arm rest, closing her eyes tight. Her free hand goes right to Natasha's hair. With her legs resting over Natasha's shoulders, and one of Natasha's hands holding her pelvis in place, she was finding it difficult to move. Whether towards or away she is not sure.

The feel of Natasha's tongue probing her hole, and flicking over her clit rapidly, it is becoming increasingly harder for her to concentrate on her father's voice and what he is saying. She tries to keep up, but all she can focus on is how amazing Natasha's mouth feels on her cunt. The slurping sounds of Natasha feasting on her cunt fills the room, and it is all Vivi can do to not moan and scream her pleasure.

"Vivian! Are you listening to me? What in the world are you doing?"

 _'_ _Getting my pussy eaten out by the sexiest woman alive! That's what I'm doing dad'_ she thinks, but bites her tongue from actually saying her thoughts aloud.

"I-I'm sorry D-dad. But, I uh… Fuck… I can't, can't t-talk r-right now… Oh God sorry… I uh, think I pulled some…something while exercising… I'll call you back later…By dad!"

The second she hangs up the phone, Vivi's clutching Natasha's hair, pushing her closer to her pussy,

"Fucking hell! Natasha! Yes, oh God yes! Eat my pussy! Fuck I love your mouth on my cunt… So, so, so fucking good! I'm gonna cum! Shit! YES!"

Vivi squeals out, squirming around, struggling to breath and Natasha doesn't let up.

The redhead hums against Vivi's pussy, drinking every last drop of her orgasm, swirling her thumb over the sensitive clit to draw out her pleasure.

Shaking, Vivi tosses the phone to the floor and grabs Natasha by the face and pulling her up, crashing their lips together, tasting her cum on Natasha's lips,

"You are a very cruel woman. You know that? Bad girl…" she mumbles against her lover's lips.

"Why don't you spank me for being such a bad girl." Natasha huskily replies, grinding her cunt against Vivi's leg.

With a heated look, the two women are up and racing to the bedroom. Hurriedly stripping the remaining of their clothes and falling to the bed in a passionate embrace.

Vivi manages to pin Natasha to the bed, slipping her fingers between the redhead legs and can feel just how wet she is.

"So lovely. My little spy so wet for me. Gonna make you cum all over my fingers, wanna hear you screaming my name.

With her middle finger she lightly traces over Natasha's wet cunt, enjoying making the redhead shudder under her. Gently, she dips her finger into Natasha's hole, pumping the digit slowly in and out. She uses her thumb to tease the small bundle of nerves which has Natasha's hips bucking against her hand. Vivi smiles, bending her head to wrap her mouth around a nipple.

Natasha thrusts her chest closer to Vivi, "God damn Viv… stop with the teasing and fuck me!"

Vivian smiled against Nat's breast and adds her ring finger along with her middle finger. She wastes no time in harshly thrusting her fingers in and out of the hot pussy. Her palm slapping Natasha's engorged clit with each thrust sending jolts through her body. With every curl of her fingers over Natasha's g-spot, Vivi is able to hear the squelching sounds of her cunt getting wetter and a sign that she is getting closer to cumming.

Vivi kisses up her lovers chest, up her neck and leaves a trail of saliva and bruises in her wake. Oh what a lovely sight to see Natasha's skin marred with her mark. Nipping at the lobe of Natasha's ear, Vivi fingers mover faster, putting all focus on that one spot that will send Natasha flooding,

"Cum for me Love. Let me feel you cum all over my fingers."

The sensation of Vivian's fingers pressing against her g-spot and the palm rubbing over her clit becomes for Natasha. Her fingers grip into the bed; uncontrollable tremors wreck Natasha's body. Her mouth opens in a silent scream as her inner walls clench and throb around Vivi's fingers.

"That's it. Cum for me Nat. So beautiful seeing you cum so hard. Fuck yeah, soak my fingers."

Slowly, Vivian brings her thrusts to a complete stop and brings the drenched digits up to her mouth. Moaning, she sucks her fingers clean of Nat's sweet juices.

Natasha breaths harshly, trying to recover. Once she has her bearings about her, she flips them over, maneuvering so their legs are intertwined with her cunt pressed against Vivi's. Vivi lets out a long moan,

"Nat… please…"

"You want it love? You want me to fuck you with my pussy?"

"Yes, please! Oh god fuck me Nat!" Vivi begs.

Natasha needs no further prompting and slowly begins to grind their cunts together. Both release drawn out moans, their clits rubbing against the other with every movement.

Natasha clutches Vivi's leg close to her chest, moving faster and harder. Vivi thrashing her hips in time with Natasha's rhythm, it is more than either of them can take. Soon their movements become erratic, shaking as they climb closer to the edge. Vivian grabs Natasha by the neck, pulling her down into a kiss that is flurry of lips, teeth and tongue.

"I'm gonna cum… Nat please… I'm cumming, oh fuck!" Vivi cries out, tugging on Natasha's red hair.

"Shit! My too baby… fuck cum with me… feel so fucking good… Cumming!"

Their cries of release fill the room, bodies convulsing from the force of their orgasms. Vivi lets out a small keen of pleasure, nuzzling into Natasha once Natasha manages to fall to the side. Both breathing hard from their activities.

Vivian is nestled up against Natasha's in bed with the redhead stroking her hair lovingly. And even with still trying to recover from their love making, Vivi can sense there is something wrong with Natasha. She turns her head to look up at her lover,

"What's wrong Nat?" she asks worriedly.

Natasha stops stroking Vivi's hair and sighs, "Why won't you tell your dad about us? Are you ashamed of being with me?"

Vivi quickly sits up, not caring that she is naked and stares down at her girlfriend with wide eyes,

"NO!" she exclaims, "I could never be ashamed of you or being with you. Nat, I've been attracted to you since the moment I laid eyes on you!"

"Then why won't you tell him? There has to be some reason you are avoiding it. Don't think I haven't notice, I have, just haven't said anything until now."

Natasha sits up, her eyes filled with an emotion Vivi never thought she would see, doubt and insecurity. Vivi cups Natasha's cheek, lightly kissing her on the lips,

"I'm so sorry Nat. I think maybe I'm making this more complicated than it has to be. I want to tell my dad about us, I do. I mean he does know I'm in a relationship with a woman, and he is fine with it. But see, my dad works for SHIELD and with the Avengers. I, I'm just concerned about making thing awkward or uncomfortable for you two if you happen to work together. It's one thing to introduce your significant other to your parent and there be that underlying unspoken truth of "I'm sleeping with your daughter." Add in being coworkers and that can make things uncomfortable for one or both parties involved."

Natasha gives her a crooked half smile, nodding her head in understanding. That explanation, Natasha has to kind of see Vivi's reasoning.

"Okay, I can see where you are coming from. But Vivi, we have been dating for four months and I would rather not have to spend our entire relationship hiding it from your dad. No matter how long we are together, it will be awkward at first to work with your father. Hell, it might not be awkward at all and who knows if we will actually work together at all. There are tons of agents that work at SHIELD, there is no telling if we would even cross paths."

Vivian bits her bottom, a guilty look in her eyes as turns her head down to fiddle with the top sheet. Yeah, Natasha can say that now only because she doesn't know who her father is. Her whole attitude towards the situation could change once she finds out who Vivian's father is. Oh well, might as well go on and face the music.

"Alright. I'll call him and invite him over to dinner tomorrow. That good for you?"

Natasha's face brightens up with a smile, "Perfect! Thank you Vivi."

She kisses Vivi, and all doubt leaves her mind as she becomes enthralled in Natasha's kiss. And soon they find themselves lost in a lovers embrace once more.

The next day, Vivian is racing around; trying to make sure the food is ready before he father arrives. Natasha stands back watching her girlfriend with a smile,

"Viv, calm down. Everything it going to be fine." she speaks in a calming voice, grabbing Vivian, and making her stop her running around. "Take a deep break. There is no reason to panic."

Inhaling and slowly exhaling, Vivi tries to relax, "I'm sorry. I'm still worried about you and my father meeting. Plus, this is the first time I have introduced someone I'm dating to my dad. It just feels like a lot of pressure. Rationally, I know I am over thinking, but I can't help it."

Natasha places a gentle kiss on Vivi's forehead, "Everything will be fine. Just breath sweetheart. I'm here and we are going to get through this together. Okay?"

Vivian nods her head, but has no time to speak when a hard knock comes to the door,

"That will be my dad and uncle."

"Uncle? I thought your dad was the only family you had left?" Natasha questions.

"Well, actually, he is my dad's best friend since they were kids. I just call him my uncle."

Vivi moves away from Natasha and goes to open the door before her dad breaks the door down.

Natasha can hear Vivi's sweet voice as she greets her dad and uncle followed by a gruff voice that sounds familiar to her but she can't quite put her finger on why. That is until Vivi walks back into the kitchen, her father in tow. Natasha's eyes go wide in shock, mouth dropping. She and Vivi's father seem to have the same reaction, exclaiming at the same time,

"You're dating Natasha Romanoff?!"

"Your dad is Bucky Barnes?!"

Vivi gives them a guilty smile, "Surprise?"


	21. Bet You Sweet Ass - Natasha

**Prompts: "Are you jealous?" "You're so beautiful" "Shut up and kiss me."**

* * *

Natasha stands next to me, holding tight to my hand as she glares at the male doctor between my legs. I give her hand a squeeze, making her look at me.

"Behave." I mouth to her.

She just rolls her eyes at me and goes back to glaring at the doctor. I can just tell by the look in her eyes that if he made just one wrong move, she be on the attack. My protective lover… sometimes as bit excessive, but I love her and her protectiveness nonetheless.

"Okay! It is done now. You just need to keep your legs elevated for the next 15-20 minutes to help make sure it takes. I'll set a timer and once it goes off, you both may leave. Remember, this might not take the first try, but with Tiffany's health and the health of the donor, your odds are reasonably high. Congratulations Mrs. and Mrs. Romanoff."

The handsome doctor smiles at the women, standing as he takes off his gloves before setting a timer and exiting the room.

I roll my eyes at my wife, "I can't believe you stood there glaring at the poor man the whole time."

I try to get comfortable on the bed since I have to lay her for the next 15 to 20 minutes. Natasha grabs the stool the doctor had just been sitting on and pulls it around to sit next to me. Our fingers laced together as she lovingly kisses the back of my hand.

"I can't help it, Tiffany. The man was between my wife's legs, getting to play with your pretty little cunt."

"Oh my… are you jealous? I can't believe it, you are, aren't you." I ask her teasingly.

Natasha pouts, not answering me. I roll my eyes at her once more while trying not to laugh at my wife.

"Nat, you have no reason to be jealous, he sees at least 20 vaginas a day if not more. Mine is not special in anyway. It is not like he was down there actually playing with me, he was injecting me with our donor's sperm so that we may have a baby together."

That seems to bring a smile to Natasha's face, her free hand coming to rest on my lower abdomen,

"Our baby… you're going to carry out baby. You're so beautiful now, but you are going to be glowing and gorgeous while carrying our child. I love you so damn much Tiff. Thank you, thank you for marrying me and now giving me a child."

I can feel the happy tears in my eyes at her words. The joy on her face has my heart swelling. This is something we have both wanted for so long and it is finally happening now. Our little family is growing.

"Natasha…" her name no more than a whisper on my lips.

"God, baby. I just can't… I'm so lucky to have you and…"

"Natasha… just shut up and kiss me!"

I cut off her babbling with a large smile. She looks surprised for a moment but it is quickly replaced with a smile. Moving, Natasha presses her lips to mine in a gentle and loving kiss. I cup her cheek with one hand, holding her close and give a small moan.

The sound of the timer going off cuts our kiss short. Natasha pulls back, staring at me adoringly. Her hand strokes my stomach tenderly as if she knows that our child is already growing in my womb.

"Let's get you and our baby home so you can rest."

I smile as she helps me up and dress, being extra careful with me as if I'm made of glass.

"Natasha, you're not going to be like even more protective and overbearing now that I'm possibly pregnant?" I question; slightly concerned that this might be telling for the coming nine months.

My lovely Russian wife smirks at me, "You bet your sweet ass I am. Nothing is going to happen to you or our Malen'kiy (little one)."

Well this pregnancy is going to be loads of fun.


	22. I Need A Time Machine - '40's Bucky

**Summary: "Right now if I could ride a time machine and go to meet you I wouldn't wish for anything else. Before memories become distant and fleeting, I need a time machine" -Girls Generation "Time Machine"**

 **'40's Bucky AU!**

 **And here you have some angst! Please tell me what you think! Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Lilyana, I'm sorry but I think that this is for the best." Bucky says in an apologetic tone.

"For the best?!" Lilyana shouts, "how is breaking up with me for the best Bucky? Not too long ago we were talking about the future and when would be the best time to get married. What happened? Why?"

Bucky looks down at his shoes, unable to keep eye contact any longer, "I don't know. Things change I guess."

He mumbles his answer that has Lilyana scoffing, arms crossed over her chest. A thought crosses her mind and she has to ask,

"Is it another woman?"

He does not answer, just keeps his head down. Anger builds over the hurt, tears blurring her vision. All she wants to do is reach out and slap him.

"I hate you James Barnes, I regret loving you! I gave you three years of my life and you throw it away from some share crop*1! Get out! Get out of my house right now and I NEVER want to see you again you lying bastard!"

She picks up a pillow off of the sofa and throws it at him, anything within her reach she is picking it up and chucking it at Bucky. He covers his head and runs out the front door, Lilyana still yelling at him.

Once he is out and the door slams shut behind him, Lilyana collapses to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She does not try to silence the sobs wracking her body. The cries of a broken heart echo throughout the quiet house.

When she feels she can cry no more, she forces herself from the floor and heads to the bathroom. A long hot shower will help make her feel better.

After her shower, she walks into her bedroom and her eyes go right to all of the gifts that Bucky has given her over the course of their relationship. She grabs an empty box and just shoves everything into the box. She wants all traces of James Barnes gone from her sight and her life. The last thing she picks up to put in the box is a stuffed brown bear. A small smile plays at her lips, it is the bear that Bucky won for her on one of their dates when they had gone to Coney Island together; that day means so much to her. Even though they both knew all the games there were rigged, Bucky had been determined to get her a stuffed toy.

She sits down on the bed, letting her mind wonder back to one of the happiest days of her life.

*flashback*

 _"_ _I'm going to make it this time!" Bucky declares, full of confidence._

 _Bucky and Lilyana are standing in line waiting for Bucky to get his chance to prove his strength, something that he was sure that he will be able to get the highest score._

 _Lilyana lets out a sigh, "Come on Bucky, just give it up please. You have already spent five dollars*_ _2_ _on other games. Save your money for something more important."_

 _He gives her a look, "Doll, winning a prize for you is important; it's a pride thing."_

 _She rolls her eyes again, but says nothing. She takes a step back and lets him go about wasting his money. Though a small part of her wishes he would win her a toy. Since arriving to the booth, she has had her eye on the cutest brown bear stuffed animal. She watches him step up and get into position to hit the punching bag that will measure the force of his strength._

 _Putting his all into the one hit, the meter goes speeds passed the previous high score and keeps going. The crowd is left in amazement; gasping and cheering for Bucky who has no problem showing off for the people. Lilyana laughs at his ridiculous behavior, but cheers right along with the crowd. He grabs her and pulls her to him,_

 _"_ _So, which one would you like Doll? Take your pick."_

 _Lilyana points right to the bear she had been eyeing. Bucky's shoulders fall slightly,_

 _"_ _That one? But wouldn't you want a bigger one? You can get any one that you want."_

 _She just shakes her head and tells the man running the booth which one she would like and he hands it to her._

 _Bucky takes it from the man before Lilyana can grab it, "Bucky!"_

 _"_ _You can have this if you do one thing for me." Bucky smirks, holding the bear from her reach,_

 _"_ _Bucky…" she whines out trying to get the bear._

 _"_ _Nope, not until you promise to do something for me."_

 _Groaning, she throws her hands up in the air, "Fine, what is it?"_

 _He grins, "Go steady with me."_

 _A light blush dust her cheeks, "Really? You want to go steady?"_

 _"_ _Of course Doll, we have been courtin' for a while now. You have me completely under your spell. So what do you say?"_

 _She smiles wide, "I would love to go steady with you Bucky!"_

 _He lets out a loud laugh, wrapping her in his arms and swinging her around. She squeals out, laughing right along with Bucky. When he finally places her back on her feet, he does not waste a second before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Their first kiss._

 _*end flashback*_

Placing the bear back in its place on the bed, her Bucky Bear. Maybe keeping one thing would not be so bad.

Weeks pass and Lilyana finds herself still missing Bucky, no matter how much she tells herself to move on, that he left her, her heart is not ready to let go. Her friends have been doing all that they can to try and cheer her up, keep her from thinking about the jerk, but it is not helping.

One night they drag her out to the Stark Expo, apparently Howard Stark would be revealing a flying car. She has to admit that she is finds the idea interesting. So she goes along with them, getting dressed in one of her best outfits, fixing up her hair and make-up. Taking in her appearance, she finds herself looking more like herself, looking like she did weeks ago before… well.

"Come on Lily! Let's go!"

"I'm coming Ruth, just give me one second to slip my shoes on!"

She rushes to get her shoes on and runs down the hall to meet with Ruth, "Okay, let's go."

Ruth does not say anything, but this is the first time she has seen her friend smile since the break-up. It is nice to see her getting back to normal self. But she still wants to punch that jerk Bucky for breaking her best friends heart.

The link arms and head off to the Expo, excitedly talking about what all they might see, and how amazing it will be to be so close to THE Howard Stark. Standing among the crowd, waiting for the show to start, Lilyana's eyes begin to move over the unfamiliar face, just taking in her surroundings. That is until her eyes fall onto a face that is not so unfamiliar.

She feels her heart stop, the smile falls from her face and tears well up in her eyes.

"Lily? What is it?" Ruth questions.

When Lilyana does not answer, Ruth follows her line of sight and finds what has caused Lilyana's sudden change.

"Oh Lily…"

She just shakes her head and pulls away. Forcing her way through the crowd, she leaves as fast as she can. She could not believe his nerve. How could he be out like that? Is she the one he broke up with her for? What does she have that Lilyana doesn't? Is this new woman really that much better?

She runs right to her room, curling up in a ball, holding tight to her Bucky Bear, silently crying out for Bucky to come and end her hurt. She ends up crying herself to sleep with thoughts of Bucky running through her head.

Lilyana sighs, looking at the store shelves. Her eyes dance around the different items, trying to figure out what to buy, but her mind is not fully processing what it is she is looking at. Thought of last night, seeing Bucky out with that pretty brunette, still playing in her head. She tries to convince herself that she is not bothered by it, but she is. It still hurts, the pain of him breaking up, is still there. It just took seeing him to realize it that she was not over him like she believed. Why is she unable to forget about him, she feels like a fool.

"Lilyana? Is that you?"

She jumps at the soft female voice that brings her from her thoughts, "Huh? Oh, Rebecca, hello. It is nice to see you again. It has been awhile."

Lilyana is confused, why would Bucky's little sister be talking to her when she and Bucky are no longer together.

"Yeah, Buck said that you had been busy with work so that you could not come around as much." Rebecca gives a small smile, "But I would have expected you to at least make time to see Bucky off this morning."

"See Bucky off? What are you talking about Rebecca?"

"Bucky is being sent overseas. Sergeant James Barnes of the 107th."

Lilyana's whole world just stops, she has to hold on to the shelves to keep from hitting the floor.

"Lilyana!" Rebecca rushes to her to help hold her up, "are you okay?"

"H-he was d-drafted? Oh God! I-I didn't know! Rebecca, Bucky broke up with me weeks ago! Why wouldn't he tell me? W-why? He said that there was another woman, and then I-I saw him last n-night with h-her."

Rebecca could only hug the older woman to her, trying to sooth her. In that moment, she wanted to punch her brother for being such an idiot. What could he have possibly been thinking to break up with Lilyana, not telling her the truth?

Lilyana's mind goes into overdrive. She just saw him last night? Was he wearing a uniform and she not notice? How could she not have noticed? Probably because she was too distracted by the fact that he was with another woman. It was getting harder to breath; she needs to get out of here.

Lilyana pulls back from the younger girls hold, wiping her face of all tears, "I-I need to go. I'm sorry."

She walks out of the store without buying any food. Her mind just goes blank of all thoughts, moving only on auto-pilot. If she does not think then she cannot feel. She gets back home and turns on the radio to drown out the silence of her house. She moves around the room, randomly cleaning just to keep busy. But a song comes on that causes her to freeze and a memory hits her hard.

*flashback

 _"_ _Bucky stop it!" Lilyana giggles._

 _"_ _Come on Doll. Dance with me."_

 _Bucky pulls the laughing girl from her seat. They were in the privacy of Bucky's apartment, the radio playing in the background. The song playing, Bing Crosby "Only Forever." Bucky holds the girl close to him, singing along. A smile plays on her lips hearing Bucky sing, laying her head on his shoulder, just listening to Bucky._

 _"_ _How long would it take me to be near if you beckoned? Off hand I would figure less than a second. Do you think I'll remember how you looked when you smile? Only Forever That's puttin' it mild"_

 _They continue to slow dance around the room, just lost in their own world. Bucky nuzzles his face against her cheek,_

 _"_ _Lilyana…?" Bucky gets her attention._

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _"_ _I love you Lilyana."_

 _She jerks back, eyes wide, "What?"_

 _He gives her that adorable, boyish grin of his, "I said, I love you Doll."_

 _Her smile widens, and she pushes herself up on her toes, pressing her lips against his. Bucky does not miss a beat and quickly has full control of the kiss. His hands grip her hips, moving them around to lay her down on the sofa. Lilyana's hands rung through his hair, tugging lightly on the smooth strands. Bucky groans, nipping at her bottom lip._

 _"_ _So," Bucky says breaking the kiss, "does that mean you feel the same or is that your very cruel way of say that you do not love me?"_

 _Slapping him on the chest, Lilyana rolls her eyes, "Yes Mr. Barnes, I love you too. Only Forever."_

 _"_ _Only Forever."_

 _He dips his head and captures her lips once more. They stay on the sofa cuddling and stealing kisses, until their lips are bruised and swollen._

 _*End flashback*_

The memory ends, bring Lilyana back to the present. Covering her mouth at the memory, Lilyana sinks down on the sofa. Tears fill her eyes and she allows herself to break down.

"Bucky you stupid jerk!" She yells out to no one, "How could you? How could you leave and not tell me? How could you break up with me? Did you think I would leave you because you were going to war? I thought we promised Only Forever."

Guilt grows, he left thinking that she hates him. He made her think that he cheated on her, or had at least fallen in love with another woman instead of just telling her that he was enlisting. Why? Why would Bucky do that? Why not just tell her the truth? Why should she still care?

Lilyana picks herself up and dries her tears. No more tears, no more crying over James Barnes. He is the one that broke up with her, no matter the reasons, he made his choice. Maybe she is not the one he wanted to come back home to? Maybe he was letting go of her so that he would not have to worry about her while he was gone or when he gets back. The thought sends a sharp pain through her heart that she chooses to ignore.

 _'_ _I will no longer miss him...I will no longer love him.'_

She thinks, but her heart is not in agreement with her head. An ache is still present in her heart, a constant reminder that without Bucky she is not whole.

Time goes by, and slowly she has herself convinced that she has moved on from Bucky Barnes. She finds herself crying less, thoughts of him come few and far between. She should be happy about that, happy that she is finally able to move on with her life. But there is an emptiness in her heart still holding out for Bucky to come back and say he loves her again. There are nights where Lilyana finds herself wishing to go back to relieve some of the happier times she had in her relationship with Bucky before the memories are gone forever.

A knock at the door brings Lilyana from her thoughts,

"Rebecca?" she asks answering the door, "W-what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

This is a surprise, Lilyana has not seen Rebecca since that day in the grocery store. She steps aside and allows Rebecca to enter and they both sit on the sofa in the living room.

Rebecca holds her hand out, an envelope held between her fingers, "This is for you Lily. It was sent to us with Bucky's things."

"Bucky's things? Why would you be sent his things?"

Rebecca let's out a sigh, "We got a letter. Lily, Bucky has been declared KIA.

"K-killed in action?" Lilyana rings her hands together, tears welling up in her eyes.

With a shaky hand she takes the envelop from the younger girl. "What happened?"

"Have you seen anything in the news the Howling Commando's?"

"Of course, lead by Captain America himself. Still hard to believe that Captain America is little Steve Rogers. And Bucky is a member as well...no…" Lilyana breaths out, realization hits her.

Rebecca nods her head, "A mission went wrong. Horribly wrong. They… they cannot even find Bucky's body. We… we have to bury an empty casket."

Rebecca breaks down crying and Lilyana pulls her into her arms. The two girls sit together, crying at the loss of a man they both loved.

"Promise you will be at the funeral. Please?"

Lilyana nods, "Of course I will be there. Bye Rebecca."

The younger girl squeezes her hand. She is worried about leaving Lilyana alone now, worried about how the woman is going to deal with the news of Bucky's death, or even reading his letter.

"Do you want me to stay?" Rebecca questions.

"No," she answers, "you need to be with your family right now. Thank you for bringing this to me though you did not have to. I will be fine, but you and your family need one another right now."

The other woman nods, giving Lilyana one last hug before taking her leave.

Sitting on her sofa, she takes a deep breath and opens the letter Bucky wrote to her.

 _"_ _My dear Lilyana,_

 _If you are reading this letter then it means that I have died. The day I broke up with you was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do, or will ever do. Nothing that I come up against in the war will hurt as bad as seeing the hurt in your eyes when I told you that it is over. There was never another woman Lily, it was only ever you. I will always love you until the end of time, no matter what happens. But I could not go into training, knowing that I would be sent off overseas to fight and could die, leaving you at home with a broken heart mourning for me. I would rather you hate me for breaking up with you than have you mourn for me the rest of your life without finding someone else to love. And I know you Lily, that is exactly what you would do._

 _This letter is me telling you to be happy, find someone who will love you better than I could. Someone who will give you that dream wedding and go off to have that white picket fence with 2.5 kids and a dog. God I wish that I could be the one to give you all of that, to give you all that you deserve. I love you Lilyana, and I am so sorry for all the pain and anger that I have caused you. Especially when I had promised to never hurt you. So please, be happy and move on to someone who will love you better than I ever could, and if it helps continue to hate me, I will understand. Goodbye my Lilyana._

 _Forever Your Bucky"_

In that one moment, Lilyana's whole world comes crashing down, and nothing she could ever do will build it back up. Bucky was gone, her Bucky was gone forever and she has no way of letting him know just how much she truly loves him.

"I don't hate you Bucky. I could never hate you." she whispers into the silence. "I will always love you, no matter how hard I try to stop."


	23. Cunnilingus (M) - Steve Rogers

**Pure smut with Steve Rogers! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Steve… what, what are you, hng, doing? I… I mean we, you… can't… not, not nooowww! Oh God, Steve…"

You whimper as your head lulls back and close your eyes tight. Your heart pounds in your chest, body flushed as pleasure instantly heats up your body; your cunt flooded with arousal. Your fingers tangle in Steve's soft locks, giving it a hard tug. You're not sure if you're not sure if you're trying to push him away or pull him closer.

Steve kneels down in front you, sliding your panties down your legs and placing them in his back pocket. He lifts your leg to place it over his shoulder. He nips at your inner thigh, earning a squeak from you,

"We have plenty of time Doll. I'm the Captain after all, mission can't happen without me."

"Cocky bastard… ohhh,"

Steve sticks his head under your skirt and swipes his tongue over your cunt lips. A sharp gasp escapes your lips, hips jerking in response.

"Damn Doll, already so wet for me. Gotta have a taste of this sweet pussy before I go. I'm gonna be gone for a couple of weeks at the most. Need to have your pussy on my lips while I'm gone, remember the sweetness that'll be waiting for me when I get home."

A low whine escapes your lips at his words, clit throbbing in need at the feel of Steve's mouth on your cunt.

"Y-yes, Captain… eat me… feast on my pussy… go, go on your mission w-with the taste of, of me one your lips. M-make me cum, I-I want to feel you be-between my legs for, for days! Captain please!" you beg him, having trouble finding your voice.

Steve's eyes darken with lust at you calling him by his title. Fuck if that isn't one of the sexiest things he has ever heard.

He spreads your cunt lips and groans at the sight of your glistening cunt in front of him, "Fuck Doll. So damn sexy."

Steve buries his head between your legs, lapping at your wet cunt. He circles his tongue around your clit before wrapping his lips around the sensitive nub and sucking harshly, eliciting a long moan from your lips.

"Captain!" you cry out, bucking your hips closer to his face.

Steve moans at your taste, sending the vibrations through your cunt. His tongue dips down, thrusting his tongue in and out of your hole, fucking you with his tongue.

"God yes! Eat my pussy Steve… I love how you fuck me with your tongue! Your mouth feel so good… ah god… Captain!"

You clutch his hair tighter, rutting against his mouth.

Steve is like a mad man, ravaging your cunt with his mouth. Sucking and licking your clit, teeth scrapping over your outer pussy lips; he slides two fingers into your wet cunt, while his mouth focuses completely on your clit. The lewd sounds of Steve slurping up every drop of your juices fill the room, mixing with your moans.

"Oh… oh God… Steve… Captain! Ahha ah! I'm cumming! Oh God, I'm gonna cum! Captain!"

You whole body shudders, jerking uncontrollably, pushing his head closer to your cunt. His hand moves faster, changing the angle to curl right over your g-spot, sending your eyes rolling into the back of your head.

Steve moans, feeling your cunt spasm around his fingers, your cum spraying all over his hand and mouth. He licks up every drop that he can, not wanting to miss a single drop of your sweetness. Even through your orgasm, Steve doesn't stop. He works his mouth over your cunt, drawing out your orgasm and forcing multiple mini-orgasms to follow.

"Hng… Ng,,, C-cap… Captain…. S-st-st-op!" You plead trying to push him away.

The pleasure becoming too much for you and your over-stimulated cunt.

Steve carefully pulls away with a final, long lick to your clit before standing up. You manage to open your eyes and stare at him with a hooded look. You watch as he licks his fingers clean with a moan,

"Delicious."

Steve swoops down, capturing your lips passionately. You melt into his body, clutching his shirt, and return his kiss with just as much passion. Moaning when you taste yourself on his lips, his tongue invading your mouth.

Once he pulls away, you both are left breathless. Steve nuzzles his nose against yours and smiles,

"Now that is a going away gift." He pecks your lips once more, "I will see you when I get home, Mrs. Rogers. I love you."

Your heart pounds in your chest, grinning up at him, "Of course husband. I eagerly await your return. I love you too."


	24. Keeping Warm - Wanda Maximoff

**Prompts: "Are you warm enough?" "You're warm and soft and I don't want you to move." "I love kissing you."**

 **I was going to post this sooner, but kind of forgot, sorry.**

 **Happy Reading! Let me know what you thought!**

* * *

"Why did we have to come down to Time Square to watch the ball drop when we could have stayed up in the tower to watch? Then we would still be warm and comfy, and not dealing with a bunch of crazy drunk people." you complain, crossing your arms with a pout.

Wanda flashes you a sad look, bottom lip poked out, "I'm sorry… we can go back if you want." she sighs, "This is my first real chance to see the ball drop in person' not being a fugitive or under house arrest. And I just wanted to celebrate the New Year with you, my best friend. But if you want to go back…"

You roll your eyes, "You're not playing fair, and you know it. Fine, we can stay. But the first drunk who gropes me, I'm going to jail."

Wanda lets out a squeal of excitement and loops her arm through yours, "Don't worry, if anyone messes with you, I'll just kick their ass. This will be so much fun. Come on, maybe if we are deeper in the crowd it won't be as cold."

Smiling, you lean into her, "I don't believe you about it being less cold, but alright. Let's make the most of tonight. Thankfully, it only comes once a year."

You both make your way through the crowd, finding a good spot to see the ball drop and also be able to enjoy the performances of the night. Despite the cold, you start to have fun; talking and laughing with Wanda, you both dancing and singing along with the music. You both are about to forget about being a superhero and the life of an Avenger. You relax and act like normal women your age for a change. It is an overall perfect time spent with your best friend.

At some point, Wanda wraps her arms around you waist, leaning her head on your shoulder,

" **Are you warm enough?** " she whispers in your ear.

A shudder runs through you, one you try to play off as being a cold chill though you know that is a complete lie. All you can manage is a nod of your head and a small hum. You lean your head back to rest against her shoulder, enjoying the moment.

Soon, it is near midnight and you feel a stirring in the pit of your stomach. You feel like there is something that you have to do, but you are not sure what it is.

"10… 9… 8…"

Everyone begins the countdown, Wanda's voice right there in your ear, counting with them,

"7… 6… 5…"

You turn your head back to glance at Wanda, your eyes meeting her beautiful green ones, sparkling under the lights of New York, you feel your heart skip a beat.

"4… 3… 2…"

She smiles at you and you know exactly what it is you need to do.

"1!"

Without thinking, you simply react and turn in her hold, grabbing Wanda by the face, pulling her close to you and planting your lips on hers. Wanda freezes under your touch and you are about to pull away and apologize. But before you do, Wanda relaxes into the kiss, her hands coming to rest on your waist and she begins to return your kiss. There you are standing under the confetti, with thousands of people all around you, most sharing a new years kiss with a loved one, and you are sharing a kiss with a woman who is your best friend.

Her lips are so soft, molding perfectly with yours. You never imagined this to be something you needed so badly. But one taste of her lips and you know you can never get enough.

It feels like a lifetime before you and Wanda finally part, breathing hard and face flushed lightly from both the kiss and the cold. She shyly bites her lower lip, smiling. You return her smile and giggle softly.

"Um… how about we go back to the tower? Yeah?" she asks with a laugh.

You nod, "Yeah."

Taking your hand in hers, Wanda pulls you through the crowd, slightly using her powers to move people out of the way. It is clear she is in a rush to get back home and you are right there with her. Your body tingles with excitement, heart pounding in your chest, butterflies fluttering in your stomach, and you just can't seem to wipe the smile from your face.

When you reach a spot you would be able to catch taxi, Wanda quickly gets on, giving the driver directions before turning to face you. Her hand cups your cheek, and gently, she leans in and kisses you again. This one is deeper, longer, full of want and passion. You smile into the kiss, scooting as close to her as possible without sitting in her lap. Her lip flicks out over your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you grant.

Your hand slide up, threading your fingers through her soft hair causing her to moan into the kiss. She breaks the kiss, moving her lips down your jaw, leaving a trail of kisses along your neck. Your head tilts back to give Wanda better access to your neck, letting a long moan falling from your lips.

You give a light tug to her hair when she nips at the exposed skin where your shoulder and neck meet.

The taxi driver clears his throat, "Uh, ladies… we, um, we've arrived."

Wanda pulls away from you, eyes darken with lust. Keeping your eyes locked on her, you pull out some money and toss it to the drive, "Keep the change. Happy New Year."

You both rush out of the cab and through the tower, heading straight to your room, which happens to be the first one you get too.

Once in the room, you push Wanda against the door, attacking her lips once more.

" **I love kissing you**." you mumble into the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, you and Wanda manage to strip off your clothes, heading towards the bed for a passion filled night of bringing in the new year.

Your eyes feel heavy, fighting off sleep as you feel Wanda curl up behind you, pulling the covers over you both. Her arms encasing you in a tight embrace, legs tangling together. She nuzzles into your neck, lightly kissing you shoulder,

"Is this okay? Should I move?" she asks, and you can her how unsure she is with the position.

You take a hold of her arm, holding it to our chest so her arm rests between your breasts, and you kiss her hand,

" **You're soft and warm and I don't want you to move**. This is beyond perfect Wanda."

Sleep begins to when the battle and you can no longer keep your eyes open, perfectly content and satisfied. And just before you fall into dreamland, you hear Wanda whisper into your ear,

"I- I think I love you… more than just a best friend. Please love me too."


	25. Sleeping Comfortable - Steve Rogers

**Summary: Ana has some issues getting to sleep, and Steve is surprised when he finds out what the issue is.**

 **This is part of a series titled "Safety Boob", you'll understand after you read. I love this series though. I hope you do too! Happy Reading!**

* * *

"URGH!"

Ana groans, flopping around on the bed trying to find a comfortable position to lay.

"Would you stop it? You have been tossing around for the last hour. You're gonna knock me off the bed… keeping me awake." Steve grumbled with his arm thrown over his eyes.

Ana sits up and glares at the blond haired man, "Well excuse me! If you did not want to deal with me trying to get comfortable then you should have gotten a room with TWO beds!"

Moving his arm, Steve opens one eye to peek up at her, "I told you, this was all they had. We are trying for low profile remember? Going somewhere and spending a lot and a large room is not low profile. What is wrong with you anyway?"

"I can't get comfortable." she crosses her arms and pokes out her bottom lip in a pout.

Steve lets out a low chuckle, earning a smack to the chest. "Ow sorry; fine, why can't you get comfortable?"

Ana mumbles under her breath in a way that Steve cannot understand. "What?"

She says it again, but still making sure that Steve cannot understand what she is saying. Steve rolls his eyes, sighing,

"Fine, whatever. Just try and not move as much I would really enjoy being able to sleep before we have to head out."

He rolls over onto his side, facing away from Ana and tries to go to sleep. She grumbles and lays back down, trying to get into a position that she could possible sleep in. She knows her problem and can easily solve it; but with the man sleeping next to her, there is no way that she will be able get rid of her little problem. Ana groans out, slamming her fists onto the bed.

"Fuck it!" she yells getting up out of bed.

"Language."

"Bite me Rogers!" she snaps at the man lying on the bed, glaring at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Steve asks as her turns over in bed and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Doing what I need to to get comfortable so I can finally go to sleep!"

Ana is standing by the bed pushing her pajama pants down her toned legs. Then her hands reach under her shirt and take off her bra, tossing it over a chair by the bed. This leaves her in just a tank top and her simple cotton cheekies. With a relieved sigh and a smile, Ana crawls back into bed and buries herself into the covers.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Steve exclaims, unable to get over seeing her partially strip.

His face goes bright red and Ana simply grins at him,

"I never sleep in a bra or with pants, unless they are shorts. But all my sleep shorts show my ass and I thought you might feel uncomfortable. So I went for my long sleep pajamas. I'm sorry Steve, I just can't do it! Now you won't have to deal with me tossing and turning! So it will be easier for you to go to sleep. Night Steve!"

Ana turns over, nuzzling her pillow and almost instantly falls asleep. Steve however is now wide awake and very uncomfortable, 'Yeah… so much easier to go to sleep now… Nothing awkward about this at all.'

Steve sighs, closing his eyes and tries to go to sleep without thinking about his half naked co-worked laying next to him. He is not a dog, he has more self-control than that, and Ana deserves better than for him to think with his dick and not his head. So with a deep breath, Steve turns over and attempts to go to sleep. It is going to be a long night.

At some point in the night, Steve and Ana change position and end up cuddling up together. Steve has Ana pressed up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The hand around her waist, moves under her shirt in his sleep, cupping one of her full breast in his grasp. The pressure of his hand causes Ana to stir awake, wriggling against him.

She glances at the clock on the table, groaning at seeing that it is just after three in the morning. Trying to get up, Ana is surprised by Steve holding her closer, his hand massaging her breast. She gives a gasp, and thinking that Steve is actually awake, she is pissed that he would try to pull something while she was asleep.

"Steve? Why is your hand cupping my boob?" she demands.

Steve grumbles in his sleep, cuddling up closer to Ana, "No move. Comfortable...nice, soft…"

As he talks, his hand gives her boob another light squeeze, and Ana just let's out a sigh. He is asleep, of course. Can she fully fault him when he is not even aware of what he is doing? And does feel a little nice… and it is much too early and she is too tired to be thinking this much. Ana gives into the pull of sleep, her hand unconsciously moving over top of his to hold him in place.

In the morning, it is Steve who wakes up utterly confused.

"Uh Ana… explanation? Please?" he croaks, desperate to understand how he and Ana ended up like this.

Ana releases his hand, and he quickly pulls away, She sits up, stretching, "Something about being comfortable. Apparently, my boob is nice and soft."

She laughs at his embarrassment, standing from the bed,

"Don't worry Steve," Ana starts, heading for the bathroom, "it felt nice. And if you ever need a boob to hold in your sleep, just give me a call, it will be willing to make the sacrifice of having Captain America use my boob as a "safety blanket" so to speak."

Her laugh echoes the room as Steve is left on the bed with his face bright red but also fighting back a grin.


	26. Mission Quickie (M) - Bucky Barnes

**I'm so sorry for not updating, I've had things going on and writers block is a bitch. But anyway, I really hop you enjoy! Please Let me know what you think! Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Dark Rogue, Sergeant Barnes, what's your status?" Captain America's voice calls out through the coms.

You grunt, flipping a guard over your shoulder and quickly knock him out. Bucky, your mission partner; takes out the last of the guards with the force of his "enhanced" arm. He doesn't even break a sweat while you are leaning against the wall breathing hard.

" _All clear, Fourth floor secure Captain_." You respond, panting.

" _Good… Head up to the roof and keep a look out."_

"Roger."

You and Bucky take off to the roof and make quick work of anyone you come across until you are up on the roof, surveying the area.

"Clear."

"Clear."

" _Rogers, we're in position, its quiet here_." Bucky relays the information to Steve, voice stern and in full Sergeant mode.

A shiver runs down your spine hearing Bucky speak with such control, body ridged and alert. The plates in his metal arm whirling to life, shifting and flexing with his movements. You bit you lower lip, leaning against the wall as you watch his every movement. Bucky pauses his pacing when he feels your eyes on him and smirks.

Strutting, he makes his way towards you and in a heartbeat; he has you pinned against the wall and his lips attacking yours in a heat filled kiss. His hands going right to your hips and lifting you up; you're legs wrap around his waist, hands tangling in his soft locks. You moan into the kiss, tugging at his hair.

Lost in the kiss, you barely notice Bucky removing your coms so no one can hear you.

Bucky's mouth moves from your lips to your neck, causing you to tilt your head to give him better access, "Fuck… Sergeant…"

Bucky growls into your neck at the use of his official title, giving your ass a harsh squeeze then massaging gently, "Damn Doll… Look so sexy in your suit, those fucking shorts. God that ass…"

You whimper feeling his hands on your ass, "Bucky… Please…"

He nips at your ear, "Call me Sergeant. Love how my name sound on your lips."

"Sergeant… Fuck me…" you whisper breathlessly.

Bucky groans at your words, feeling torn between wanting to take his time with you, worship your body the way you deserve or just pounding into you and saving the save that worship for later.

"Sergeant! Please…" you beg, burying your head in his neck, sucking on the exposed skin.

"Fuck Doll… we gotta be quick, I'll take my time with you later."

You nod, licking a strip up his neck to press your lips to his once more. There was nothing gentle or romantic about this kiss. It's a kiss full of need and desperation, a kiss that leaves you completely breathless.

You pull back and move your hand down to cup his cock through his pants, "Sergeant please… I need you. Romance me later, fuck me now!"

The was the final straw for Bucky and he wastes no time stripping off the shorts to your uniform and pushing his pants down just enough to release his throbbing cock. He lifts one of your legs, wrapping it around his waist. Using his left hand, he slides two fingers over your slit, spreading your juices over your cunt, making sure you're wet enough.

You let out a low mewl of pleasure feeling the coolness of his metal fingers on your hot cunt.

"Fuck Serg, love your fingers… metal fingers. B-but, ne-need your cock! Fuck me!"

He pecks your lips, "As you wish,"

Bucky slowly slides his cock deep in your pussy, making you whine and buck at the stretch.

"Hell Doll, so damn tight around me. Fuck!"

Bucky slams into you, finding a rhythm that has you both seeing stars. Your fingers pull at his hair, hips meeting his every thrust.

"Harder… fuck me hard Sergeant…" you pant, nipping at his lip.

Bucky let out a low growl, hooking both of your legs over his arms and pounds into you with lost abandon.

"This what you want? Huh? Dirty little girl begging to be fucked up here on a roof where any minute a member of our team or the enemy could catch up."

"Y-yes! Fuck me Sergeant! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh God! Bucky!"

You throw your head back, a loud shriek escapes your lips as your orgasm rips through your body. Your cunt convulses around Bucky's cock, triggering his own release.

"Fuck!"

His thrusts become irregular, his cock twitching and you feel his cum coating your inner walls.

"Oh God… Bucky…"

Bucky's thrusts slowly come to a stop and he rests his head on your shoulder as he lowers. His cock slips out of you with the mixture of your release running down your leg. You keep your arms wrapped tightly around his neck, holding on to him for dear life and stay that way for a short while to recover from your orgasm.

"W-We should probably ch-check in with t-the others…" you say, finally having regained your breath.

Bucky nods against your shoulder, "Yeah, you're… you're right."

Slowly, you find the strength back in your legs and the two of you re-dress and get your clothed situated before putting the coms back in your ears.

" _SERGEANT BARNES! DARK ROGUE! DO YOU COPY?!"_ Steve screams in the coms.

You wince at the volume of his voice.

"Ow, damn Punk. Watch the yell." Bucky replies.

You can hear the anger in Steve's voice as he speaks through clenched teeth, " _Jet… Now!"_

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! We thought something had happened you, no one could reach you! The fuck were you doing?!"

Steve screams at you both the moment you arrive at the jet. Bucky smirks at his lifelong friend,

"Well Pal, you kind of answered your own question."

Bucky takes your hand and guides you back on the jet leaving Steve, Sam, Clint, Wanda, and Natasha gaping in shock.

"Did they…?"

"Did he mean that…?"

"They didn't really…."

"B-but they wouldn't…right?"

" They fucked on the roof."


	27. Just A Kiss - Steve Rogers

**Prompt: Song: Just A Kiss by Lady A (using the lyrics loosely in conversation), "Are you asking me to marry you?"**

 **Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think! Happy Reading!**

* * *

The battle was over, they fought hard and won; but not without injuries and a destroyed city. Well, not destroyed, but there was considerable amount of damage done. Beca stands in the center of the damage, breathing hard and looking around. She keeps her arm around her middle, holding her aching ribs. With the adrenalin slowly fading, Beca is starting to feel the effects of every punch, kick, blast, and basically being treated like a doll. Victory is really painful.

But now is no time to dwell on the pain she is feeling, she still has a job to do.

Beca gets to work, helping with the cleanup of the city after the battle. She works endlessly for hours, trying to ignore the pain in her ribs and the rest of her body. She focuses only on the helping the city, doing the job of an Avenger. It's not until early morning, Beca finally gets a break. Covered in dirt, sweat and grim; Beca collapse down to the ground, eyes closed and breathing hard.

Someone takes a seat behind Beca and wraps their arms around her waist, giving her someone to lean. She doesn't even hesitate to lean into the person, relaxing into their hold. A soft pair of lips kisses the crown of her head,

"How you holding up sweetheart?" The gentle voice of Steve Rogers reaches her ears.

Beca gives a sigh, resting her head back on his chest, "Been better Love. I've been better, but I'll live. Nothing a good soak in a hot bath and cuddle with my sexy boyfriend won't fix."

She can feel him smile against her head, "Sexy boyfriend huh? So, you're only with him for his looks? Think I got a chance to steal you away from him?"

Beca cocks her head up, making a face like she is thinking hard before answering, "Nah, I think I'll keep him. He's not just a cute face, but he's also a hell of a lover. And he's a Captain; I like a man in charge."

Steve pinches Beca on her bottom, causing her to squeak and jump away, "Cheeky girl."

She pokes he tongue out, laughing as she stands to move out of his reach. Steve follows her and gently grabs Beca around the waist and pulls her back to him, holding her close to his chest. They locks eyes, staring deeply into the other eyes, smiling,

"You know I love you, right? I love you so much Beca. I never thought it would be possible for me to love this much, to be this happy, since coming out of the ice. Just being able to hold you in my arms, I never want to let go, even now, it's hard to hold back. That first date, God, it was so hard to walk away with just a kiss. But damn that kiss sparked something in me, I just didn't know what it was at the time. But then over time, we spent time together more and more, I just falling deeper and deeper in love with you. One day it just hit me; you were the one that I was destined to meet, you were the one meant just for me, and I want you in my life forever…"

Beca stares up at Steve with wide eyes, mouth dropped open in shock "Steve **… are you asking me to marry you**? Is that what this is?"

Steve smiles that dashing, heart melting smile of his, gazing down at her with nothing but love in his eyes, "Yes, Beca. That's exactly what this is. Beca, will you please do me the honor of marrying me? Be my wife?"

"YES!" she squeals, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

Suddenly, the once silent dawn is filled with loud cheers and applause. Beca and Steve pull apart to see not just the rest of the team, but most of the city's population (at least it seemed that way from the noise) gathered around them. Yells of congratulation, whistles and more reach their ears and Beca buries her head in Steve chest in embarrassment. Steve just laughs, too happy to let bystanders ruin the moment.

"Oh sweetheart," Steve coos, kissing her head, "let's get you home to that hot bath and sexy boyfriend."

"Ah, sexy fiancé …" she corrects.

"Oh sorry, sexy fiancé," Steve laughs

"Will sexy fiancé be joining me in the hot bath?" Beca looks up at him with sad eyes and a pout on her lips

He laughs, "Yes, no need to pout and look so pitiful. Come on Sweetheart. Let's go home."


	28. The Interrogation Room - Loki(M)

Summary: Loki interrogates a thief who gets under his skin in the most delicious way.

Warnings: Public sex, Name calling, oral (male receiving), fingering,

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but life has just been crazy. But end of the school year is getting closer, so I'm going to have more time to write, and update. At least until I can find a summer job!**

* * *

I sit in the dimly lit, cold room, boredly tapping my fingernails on the metal table. I'm not really sure how much time has passed since I was put in this room, but I am beyond ready to get up and walk out if they do not hurry the fuck up. You'd think I was some big bad serial murderer with how they are treating me. I'm a thief, a grifter. I'd never once taken a life, hell, I avoid violence at all possible unless it is self-defence, nothing more. So why all of this?

What did SHIELD want with me anyway? How did I even end up on their radar? Okay, besides the given of being a criminal. But a harmless criminal, mostly harmless. I take pretty things, expensive things; I take from people who could do with being knocked off their high horse and realize they are not untouchable. The local police could handle me, so why the hell must SHIELD get involved?

The door opens, catching my attention, and in strolls the God of Lies himself, Loki.

"Hello Miss… Willows is it? My, My what a long rap sheet you have here Darling."

"Don't call me Darling. I'm not your Darling. I'm annoyed as hell and want to go home." I say with a roll of my eyes.

Loki flashes a devilious smile my way, sitting in front of me, "Sorry to disappoint you Darling, but you're not going anywhere. Not yet anyway."

I glare at him, "What the fuck am I doing here anyway? I'm a thief, not some terrorist group or whatever it is SHIELD and the Avengers deal with these days. My crimes have nothing to do with you."

"Ah, but see that is where you are wrong Darling."

I let out a low growl, "I told you to stop calling me that. What the fuck are you doing in here anyway? Isn't interrogation beneath the great Prince Loki?"

"Normally yes," he replies, leaning over the table, "but you Darling have caught not only SHIELD's interest, but mine as well."

"Why?I steal paintings, jewelry, sculptures… art. What does that have to do with SHIELD, or even you?"

Loki's smile grows, "It's not what you steal Miss Willows, it's the method of which you steal and who you steal from."

I'm utterly confused by his meaning, "What are you talking about?"

"You lie, Miss Willows. You lie, you change your appearance, you say and do whatever it is you need to to gain your target's trust and get the information that you need. With some proper training, you could be the ultimate spy for SHIELD."

"I don't want to work for SHIELD. I'm not a spy, I'm not some kind of soldier or fighter. I'm a thief, grifter, end of it. There is nothing more to be added to that list. And this still doesn't explain what the fuck this has to do with you!"

Loki stands slowly, keeping his eyes locked on me walking around the table to me. I feel my heart skip a beat from the look in those emerald green eyes of his,

"I remember you… in Stuttgart. Oh how pretty you looked kneeling for me, all wide eyed and flushed. I can still remember so clearly walking past you, your eyes never once leaving me, biting your lip. I could see it in your eyes, the lust, the desire. You my Darling crave submission, crave to be, ruled."

I feel a shiver run down my spine and my breath come in short gasps, my eyes glazing over. In an instant I'm back to that night in Germany. It was a grift I had spent months planning and building the character that would allow me access in to gala and closer to my main target. But that all went to hell when Loki attacked.

I was close when he stabbed that man in the eye, the way he strutted calmly away, his suit melting away to show off his regal Asgardian armor, the control he took over everyone and the situation. Oh God the control. His whole demeanor just screams dominance and demands submission...

"Are you remembering Darling? You've gone quiet on me." Loki's voice breaks through the memory.

I shake my head, coming out of my fantasy, tilting my head up to see him know standing over me.

"I remember…" I whisper.

I keep my eyes locked on him, watching him closely, trying to read his next move. The way he is looking at me, reminds me so much of that night. How he looked down on us all, how he looked each on of us in the eyes as he spoke. I remember how he looked at me, a smirk playing on his lips as he gives a subtle lick of his lips and his eyes dart down to my cleavage. Just as he does now before meeting my gaze once more.

"Tell me, did you enjoy kneeling for me? Did you enjoy giving over all power and control to me? Did you think about how it would be to submit to be in all manner of things? Including in the bedroom?"

Before I can even think twice, I give a soft "Yes Sir."

This causes Loki to smile wider and he bends down closer to whisper in my ear. Loki runs a hand down my front to undo the buttons of my shirt and exposing my simple white bra. Damn, why didn't I wear lace or something sexier? But Loki doesn't seem to mind,

"Tell me Miss Willows, do you wish to submit to me now? Do you want to be a good girl and kneel for your Prince? Take my cock between those pretty red painted lips? Do you want me to bend you over this table and fuck you so hard your screams are heard throughout this entire building?"

Fuck, there goes my panties. His voice so seductive, hypnotic, I want to give into his every command and wish. Just like that night in Stuttgart.

"Yes Sir…"

He pulls down my bra, and the sudden cold air, along with arousal of Loki touching me, causes my nipples to pebble and Loki lightly pinches one earning a moan from me.

"Good girl." Loki takes a step back away from me, standing at his full height, "Kneel."

One word. All it takes is one damn word and I'm no longer thinking with my brain but with my vagina. I don't even care this could be a disastrous idea. It has been too long since I've had a good hard fucking. And with Loki going all Dom on me, I'm panting like a bitch in heat ready to roll over and beg for his cock.

I slide out of my chair to my knees in front of Loki, staring up at him awaiting his next command.

"Suck my cock."

Letting out a shaky breath as a shiver runs through my body. With trembling hand, I updo his slacks and pull his pants down enough to release his cock. A gasp leaves my lips at the sight of his impressive length.

"Suck it slut."

I raise my eyes to meet his as I wrap my fingers around his cock, barely able get my hand all the way around the girth. Oh fucking hell, I can't to feel this cock pounding in me, I'm going to feel him for days!

Loki grabs my hair, wrapping it in his fist, "I said suck it bitch!"

Loki forces me closer, thrusting his cock between my lips with a groan. He takes no mercy, using my mouth for his own pleasure.

"Fuck yeah, that's it. My little whore; I knew you'd look just ravishing on your knees with my cock in your mouth. Damn, if you could only see how fucking sexy it is to see your lips wrapped around my cock… yeah my little slut, you like that don't you."

I moan at his words, and my best to keep up with his pace. Working my tongue over his cock, licking up every drop of pre-cum that forms on the tip. I desperately want to touch myself but I have a feeling that would get me punished and not in the fun way.

I use my hand to jerk off what of his cock doesn't fit in my mouth and bring my other hand up to fondle his balls. Never in my life have I ever enjoyed giving a man oral before. But damn Loki's cock deserves to be worshiped!

"Fuck… fuck… Stop!"

Loki pushes me away, leaving me gasping to catch my breath and saliva running down my chin. I stare up at him in confusion, wondering if I had done something wrong.

He grabs my chin, grinning, "You were wonderful Darling, but when I cum, it's going to be in that tight cunt of yours."

I can't even begin to explain the sound that I made from his statement, my pussy clenching in need at the idea of him pounding into me. I want him… no, I need him to fuck me, to cum in me, fill me, claim me.

"Sir… please…"

"Ah-ha, not so fast Darling. I need to make sure you are properly prepared to take me cock. Bend over the table. Now."

At his order, I'm scrambling to stand and bend over. My ass up in the air, I moan feeling the cool metal pressed against my bare chest.

Loki steps up behind me, pushing my skirt up my legs,

"Oh Darling, you are absolutely soaked."

I tremble under his touch as Loki runs his fingers over my cunt lips through my underwear. He rubs harsh circles over my clit causing me to shudder and buck into his touch. I grip the edge of the table,

"Loki… please… more" I pant, pushing back against him.

I hear a the sound of fabric tearing and cool air hits my cunt from Loki ripping my panties from my body.

I let out a long moan, eyes going wide when I feel Loki sink two long fingers into me.

"Oh God…"

"Yes, beg your God… beg me to fuck you."

I lay my head down on the table finding all my strength dissipating from the pleasure.

The thrust of his fingers increase curling into my cunt, stretching me to fit a third finger. Fuck if this is what he can do with his hands, I can't wait to know what his cock can do.

"Fuck me… I need it! Fuck me please! Fuck my pussy, God, I want your cock in me. Pound me, make me scream. My God! PLEASE!"

"Good girl… I'll give you exactly what you want."

I don't have to look at Loki to know that he is grinning, pleased with how I have submitted to him. I whine at the loss of his fingers but the disappointment quickly turns to relief as I feel his cock running along my slit.

I long, drawn out moan leaves my lips as Loki slowly pushes the head of his cock into my wet cunt.

But before he could fully sink his cock deep in me, the door to the room is slammed open,

"LOKI!"

A thunderous voice yells as the doors slams open. I let out a scream, pushing Loki away from me. I scramble to cover up and pull my skirt down.

Loki grabs me and pushed me behind him, using his body to shield me from his brother.

"Thor, what the hell are you doing?!"

"There is a camera! You knew everyone would be watching the interrogation! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Tears well up as my eyes flicker from Loki to the direction Thor was pointing to see a camera up on the ceiling. Of course they would be filming this! What the hell was I thinking? I just gave into him like that! And he knew the whole time, why wouldn't he say something? Was he… was he trying to blackmail me into joining SHIELD?!

I grab my shirt and talk off out of the room, ignoring both Loki and Thor calling for me. I struggle to get my shirt on as I continue to run. Pushing past anyone who might try to stop me.

I can't believe I let him do that to me! How could I be so stupid to fall for his seduction?!

"Ms Willows! Ms Willows stop!"

I ignore everyone and somehow manage to find my way out of the building and just keep running.

I never wanted anything to do with SHIELD to begin with and now… well now I wish I had the resources to take them down like any other hit. I'll be damned if I ever allow the fucking Avengers or SHIELD to mess with me again. As for Loki…

"Did you really think it would be that easy to get away from my Darling?" a clone of Loki asks, appearing right before me.

"Fuck you Loki of Asgard. You just lost you the best fuck of your life! Now stay the fuck away from me or I'll castrate up and force you to eat your own dick."

I walk right through his clone with a smirk on my face. I might have gotten the last word in this time, but I doubt this will be the last encounter I have Loki.


	29. He Holds My Heart - Bucky Barnes

Summary: It'll be okay, it will all work out, that what you said. This isn't a good-bye, just a see you later. That what you said. But why does this feel like the end, why does it feel like you are walking away forever?

Note: Sorry? No not really. I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you really want Bucky?" I ask with a weaver in my voice.

Bucky sucks in a deep breath, nodding his head, "Yeah, I'm sure Doll. I think we both need some time to think and figure out what it is we really want."

I lower my gaze, not wanting Bucky to see the tears in my eyes. I don't want this to happen; I don't want him to leave. I want him to come inside with me and hold me, telling everything will be alright.

He cups my face, tilting my head up and places a gentle kiss to my forehead, "I love you Doll, that hasn't changed. But you know as well as I do we can't keep going the way we have. Fighting all the time, then acting like the fight never happened by having hot, crazy sex. It's not healthy."

I sigh, "Yeah, right. I know you are, but it just sucks. The feels more like a break up and not just taking a break. A break has a time limit, but this, all you've said is "we'll cross that bridge when we get there." So tell me straight out Bucky, is this you trying to break-up without hurting my too bad. Are you doing this because there is someone else?"

Bucky pulls me into a tight hug, holding me close to him, "I promise you this is not the end. There is no one else I want. We will be together again; we will do whatever it is we have to too make sure that we get a happy ever after."

Backing away, Bucky flashes me that mega watt smile of his that I can't resist and has me melting every time.

I can only manage a small smile and a nod of my head in response before he is turning and heading for the car. I stand there on the porch watching as the taillight fade out the farther away he drive. I can't even make myself move when I know that he is long gone.

 _'Get it together; you know that this needed to happen. You both have things to work through, both on your own and as a couple. This time apart will be good for the both of you. It will make you stronger in the end.'_

At least, that is what I convinced myself into believing. I put my all into work, I picked up hobbies that I had once abandoned, and I had even started talking to a councilor who is helping me work on myself, issues that I always tried to ignore. I was starting to feel better, feel lighter.

Except in the back of my mind, I can't help but think about Bucky, hoping to hear from him and to see him during this time apart. Though weeks go by and there was nothing from Bucky.

I know we are on a break and don't have to talk every day, but I thought maybe we would talk every so often. Didn't happen though; it was complete radio silence. Maybe he was away on a mission, but after talking to Natasha and Wanda, I found out that wasn't true. That is when the doubt starts to set in. Could he just be avoiding me? Did he really want a break up but just called it a break to save face? Was he lying to me when he said that we would be together again?

"Come on Y/N don't think like that. Don't let this get you down, just go with the flow. Let things happen naturally." Wanda says, wrapping her arm around me.

I smile at her, "Yeah, you're right. I'm over reacting, and so not acting like myself. I need to just let things happen and in the end, no matter what I'll be better for it, right?"

"Right! Think positive. Now let's go, I'm hungry!"

I laugh and we link arms and head off to find somewhere to eat after a day of shopping.

"BUCKY! Stop it!"

A high pitch squeal fills the air, followed by the most annoying laugh I have ever heard in my life.

I turn to Wanda who is has an equally confused look on her face, "Did you just hear Bucky's name?"

She nods slowly, "Yeah. But like it could be any Bucky right? It's not like our Bucky is the only one with that name… right?"

I shrug and walk in the direction of the laugh out of curiosity. My heart pounds in my chest at the prospect of it being my Bucky I'm about to see. It couldn't be; he said there wasn't another. But could that have been a lie?

I hear Wanda gasp from beside me and follow her line of sight to see Bucky, my Bucky, with some brunette model wanna be. He is smiling and laughing at her, looking at her the way he used to look at me; holding her close like he never want to let her go… he looks happy. Really happy. Happier than he was with me the past few months.

Wanda squeezes my arm, "Y/N, are you okay?"

I'm frozen in my spot, unable to respond or turn away from Bucky and his mystery lady. They are good together; fit together like to puzzle pieces. He should have been with someone like her all along; I was just holding him back. Holding him back from true happiness.

"May… maybe she is just a friend?" Wanda tries to reason, but I hear the doubt in her voice.

Could that be it? Could she really just be a friend and I'm about to over react? The answer would be no…

My heart shatters as I watch in what seems to be slow motion, Bucky leaning down pressing his lips to the woman's. She wraps her arms around Bucky's neck, and Bucky pulls her closer to him. One arm slides around her waist and the other getting tangled in her hair.

That is no friendly kiss; that is a kiss between two lovers… that is a kiss Bucky used to give me. How long has it been since he kissed me like that? Like I was his everything? Like there was no one else in the world that mattered? A kiss that we both put our all into, a kiss of pure love and not anger filled lust. Not a kiss that was a means to reach a climax.

I shut my eyes tight, fighting back the tears. Wanda wraps her arms around her,

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I… I don't know what to say."

I hold tight to her, burying my head in her shoulder and let the tears go.

Wanda squeezes me tighter, running her hand through my hair in hopes of soothing my sobs from heart break.

"Let's get you home…" she whispers, trying to guide me away from the scene before us.

I shake my head, "N-no… I don't… I can't go back there. Please."

I feel her nod, "Okay, you can stay with me. I'll call Natasha to get some stuff for you. Tonight you cry, scream, and mourn for the loss of a love. But tomorrow, you'll pick yourself up and begin the slow process of moving on."

And that is just what I did. Once Natasha arrived at Wanda's place we all drank and cursed Bucky and along with all of the men population. We gossiped, and binge watching movies and anything else that would take my mind off of my heart break.

Then after the hang over finally wore off, I headed off home with Natasha and Wanda there to help me clean out anything and everything that belonged to Bucky and donated it to a shelter. I got a hold of a realtor to set up an appointment for them to come out and help me get the process started on selling the house. I packed up my things and then headed back to Wanda's living with her for now until I can find a new place.

I can't stay here, constantly being reminded of Bucky and the way our relationship fell apart. Too many memories I want to bury away. It hurts, but I know it will get better. Soon, thoughts of Bucky won't feel like a shot to the heart, I won't feel like I'm slowly dying each time I close my eyes and see him with another. I will move on, I will come to feel like I can breathe, and once more my heart will be my own.


	30. Yes Mr Barnes (M)

Summary: Bucky's assistant has some fun during a meeting with other executives. If she thinks Bucky is going to let her get away with teasing him, she has another thing coming. She better brace herself, because Bucky Barnes is not a man to mess with!

Prompts: **"What did you just say?" "Good boy" "Already? Do I have that much of an effect on you?" "Bite me" "What a pretty sight."**

Warning: **Dom!Bucky (kinda), unknowing voyeurism, oral (male), spanking, fingering, dirty talk, rough sex, unprotected sex.**

* * *

"Melody, could you come in here for a moment please?" Mr. Barnes smooth but gruff voice comes through the phone's intercom.

"Yes Mr. Barnes." I reply sweetly.

Standing, I fix my black pencil skirt and straighten out my red blouse. My head held high and a smile on my face, I sashay into his office. I see him standing at the large window overlooking New York City. From his reflection I see the sleeves of his crisp white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, and the first few buttons undone reveling showing off a hint of that delicious chest of his. I lick my lips staring at him, and his broad shoulder, that ass and thighs in his well fitted dress pants.

My mind flashes to him pinning me so my bare breast as pressed against the window as he stands behind me. His fingers digging into my hips, I'm sure that'll leave a mark, but I won't care. Not as his cock thrusts hard and deep into my aching cunt and try to cling to the window for leverage.

He turns slowly, his eyes racking over my body. I can feel my body heat up under his gaze, my heart races.

"Yes Mr. Barnes? Did you need something?" I ask as I walk over his desk, sitting on the edge, crossing my legs.

Mr. Barnes walks over to me, his eyes locked on my legs, "Miss Melody, what do you think you are doing?"

I cock my head at him, flashing him an innocent look, "Whatever do you mean Mr. Barnes? You called me in here."

I see his lips twitch as he fights off a smirk,

"Yes I did. I did not however, call you in here so you could sit on my desk. We have work to get done, I have a meeting soon and…"

Bucky sucks in a harsh breath when I cup his cock through his pants; stroking the length of his cock until I feel him begin to get hard under my touch.

"Melody…" my name a sigh on his lips.

I stand up straight, leaning into his body, my lips just barely touching the exposed skin on his neck. I undo the button of his pants and slip my hand past the waistband, letting out a small moan when I wrap my fingers around his hard, throbbing cock.

" **Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you** Mr. Barnes?"

Mr. Barnes sucks in a harsh breath, his hand coming up to grip my wrist. But he makes no real effort to take my hand away.

I nuzzle my nose against the base of his throat, breathing in the scent of his cologne. My lips ghost over his skin and I shutters under my touch.

" **Good boy** Mr. Barnes. So hot and hard in my hand. I can feel you twitching, throbbing. God I want to take you in my mouth, licking up every drop of cum you have to offer. I want you to fuck my mouth Mr. Barnes, make me choke on this cock. I want it."

A low growl emits from Mr. Barnes. He forces my hand out of his pants and pins them behind my back. He towers over me; I can feel his hot breath on my cheek as he leans down to my ear,

"If you don't behave, I'll have to put you over my knee and blister that sweet ass of yours until you can't sit right for a week. Do you understand me?"

I suck in a harsh breath at the gruff tone in his voice; I can hear the lust dripping off every word. He just wants me to act up, just so he can make good on that promise. Fuck. My cunt clenches at the thought. I wiggle around on his desk, my legs parting as I push up closer grinding against his thick cock.

"Melody. Not. Now!" he punctuates each word with a hiss, squeezing my hands tighter.

I can tell he is close to losing his control, but before I am able to push him any farther, a knock comes to the door,

"Mr. Barnes, the board is here for your meeting. It seems Melody is not at her desk… again."

I give Mr. Barnes an innocent smile as he glares at me.

"Under the desk. NOW!" he barks at me, forcing me around to the other side and under his desk where no one can see me.

I watch Mr. Barnes straighten out his clothes, before clearing his throat and heading to open the door to let in the members of the bored. There is Mr. Stark, Mr. Wilson, Mr. Rogers, Sir T'Challa, Mr. Barton, and Miss. Romanov.

"Gentlemen, and lady, thank you for coming. I'm sorry about my assistant. I will be sure to have a talk with her about being at her desk more."

I roll my eyes at him. He's the one that called me in here to begin with, now he's trying to put the blame on me. Fine, have it your way Mr. Barnes, but I promise you will pay for this.

Mr. Barnes takes a seat behind his desk, putting me directly between his legs. I smirk, carefully shifting up onto my knees and bring my hand up to slowly pull down his zipper, reaching in to remove his cock from the restraint of his slacks.

I can hear Mr. Barnes give a small gasp at my hand curling around his thick cock, jerking under my touch.

"You alright there Bucky?" Mr. Rogers asks, concerned for his friend.

Mr. Barnes shifts, clearing his throat, "Yes, I'm fine. Please continue."

I fight back a giggle and lean forward, wrapping my fingers around his thick girth enjoying how he twitches in my hand. I decide to tease him, wanting to drag this out the entire meeting.

I lick up the length of his cock, swirling my tongue over the head, fighting back a moan tasting the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Mr. Barnes clears his throat, shifting in his seat and makes a pitiful attempt to push me away. I ignore him and take as much of his cock into my mouth as possible. Mr. Barnes coughs, trying to cover a moan,

"S-Sorry, Stark. Continue p-please."

"You alright there Barnes?" Mr. Wilson questions, and I pause just enough to let Mr. Barnes replay,

"Of Course Wilson. I'm fine. Let's just keep going."

His hand wraps around my hair, giving a harsh tug to the strands and I chock back a moan. I love how rough he can be. I pull out every trick in my book to tease him, bringing him to the brink of cumming.

I bob my head up and down, enjoying the feel of his cock hitting the back of my throat, thank God for no gag reflex. I know it must be taking all of Mr. Barnes to hold back making any noise, and not let on that I'm under the table with his cock in my mouth.

His hold on my hair tightens and he flexes his thighs to keep from thrusting up into my mouth. I double my efforts, dragging my tongue over the throbbing vein on the underside of his dick, sucking the head between my lips with a soft moan. My teeth lightly graze over his the sensitive head and that is Mr. Barnes breaking point.

"Fuck! Um sorry everyone, but, I-I um, I am going t-to have to cut this meeting short. We can m-meet back up tomorrow." He stumbles over his words, bucking into my mouth.

One by one I hear the men leave and I'm ready to come out from under the desk. One of the men pauses at the door, turning to face Mr. Barnes.

"Oh and Bucky, next meeting, maybe don't keep your assistant under the table? Yeah?" Mr. Rogers says with a laugh and shuts the door.

The second the door closes, Mr. Barnes jerks me out from under the desk and pushed me face down. He is quick to pull my skirt up around my waist and rip my panties off. I gasp at his show of strength, but the gasp quickly turns into a yelp at the stinging sensation of Mr. Barnes slapping my ass,

"You, have been a very naughty girl today Melody. I think you should be punished for it. Don't you?"

I don't have to look at his face to know he is smirking at me. I dig my fingers into the desk, biting back a moan, trying to not give away the effect the slap has on me. Instead I roll my eyes at him, scoffing,

"Oh, **bite me** Mr. Barnes. You enjoyed every second of it."

Mr. Barnes growls in response, swatting my ass again, " **What did you just say**? Careful Melody, you are treading on thin ice. Keep talking back and being a naughty girl, I'm going to blister this lovely ass until you can't sit for a week."

"Promise?"

I low growl rumbles Mr. Barnes chest. I think that might have been my last sarcastic remark for the day.

Mr. Barnes shows no mercy, his hand repeatedly comes down on my ass hard and fast. Each hit the perfect combination of pleasure and pain. My moans increase with each spanking causing my cunt to clench in need. I can feel my arousal dripping down my thighs,

"P-please Mr. Barnes… fuck me… I need it! I need you to fuck me! Please…"

"You need it huh? Need my cock in this tight little pussy? Such a little slut." He mocks, rubbing his hands over my burning ass.

I feel his hand slid between my legs running over my wet slit,

"Fuck Doll, you're soaked." He groans, pinching my clit making me squeal out.

"My little needy assistant needs me to fuck her good. You need my cock pounding this pussy until you're screaming; I want you to feel me the rest of the day. Every time you sit down, I want you to still feel the burn in your cunt, feel my cum leaking out of you with every move."

I whine, leaning my head down on his desk. He dips two fingers in my pussy, thrusting and curling slowly.

"P-please… please… I need it… I need it so bad!"

I buck back, meeting the thrusting of his fingers, begging him to give me what I want.

Mr. Barnes pulls away his hands, making me whine at the loss, but his fingers are quickly replaced by his cock teasing my pussy.

"Mr. Barnes… Sir, please. Stop teasing."

"I love when you call me Sir." He moans, running his cock over my slit, "Oh **what a pretty sight** you are before me. Ass red with my handprint, pussy glistening. God damn Melody, so fucking sexy.

Mr. Barnes slowly pushes his cock into my wet cunt. We both moan out as our bodies are finally joined as one. He grips my hips, bottoming out and stalls. He rests his chest on my back, placing light kisses along my neck as we both are left breathing hard and trying to control ourselves, wanting this to last.

"Sir, fuck me. Move please."

He nips my ear, "Brace yourself Melody, I'm going to fuck you real good."

And he does just that.

He slams his hips against mine, his thrusts causing the desk to shake under the force of our movements. The sound of skin slapping echoes the room, missing with the Mr Barnes grunts and my moans. I dig my fingers in the wood of the desk the same time Bucky digs his finger in my hips.

"Bucky! Oh God, yes! Harder, I need it harder!"

I bounce my ass back to meet his every thrust,

"Yeah Doll, fuck yourself back on my cock. So fucking tight, need you to cum for me. Can't last much longer."

"Yes! Oh God yes! Fuck me Mr. Barnes, fuck me!"

My head lays on the desk and my legs begin to shake, Bucky seems to lose his rhythm but still furiously pounding my cunt. He plans to ruin me for any other man, marking my pussy as his own.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm cumming! God! Bucky cum in me, I want it, I want to feel you cum in me!"

"Shit! Squeeze my cock, that's it baby. God damn, getting so fucking tight! I can't hold it. I'm cumming!"

I feel every twitch and throb of his cock, his cum spurting out and filling me. My mouth falls open in a silent scream, my pussy constricting around him, milking his cock for every last drop of his cum. My eyes roll back into my head from the force of my orgasm rushing over me.

Fuck… I think I might have died and gone to orgasm heaven.

I lay gasping for air with Bucky resting on my back, breathing just as hard as I am. Slowly he pulls out of my, and I moan feeling our combined release dripping from my abused cunt, down my legs. He presses light kisses over my shoulders and upper back before standing and straightening out his clothes before helping me up as well. He keeps a tight hold on me so I don't fall over on my weak legs.

"Careful doll, don't want you hurting yourself."

Bucky holds me close, stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings as I recover.

Once I am stable enough, Bucky lets me go so I can fix my clothes and ready myself to go back to work. Still a little shaky, I manage to get my dress fixed and huff as the torn remains of my favorite pair of panties. I turn to leave his office and return to work when he grabs me by the hand and pulls me back into his chest.

He bends his head down to give me a mind blowing kiss, leaving me breathless when he pulls away.

"When I get home, I expect you to be waiting in the bedroom for me, in position. You still need to be punished for your behavior earlier. Understood… Mrs. Barnes?"

I smile up at him with a dazed look, "Yes, Mr. Barnes."


	31. I Don't Care - Bucky Barnes

**Rating: General**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Summary: Sometime you gotta act like you don't care**

 **That's the only way you boys learn**

 **Note: This is an older fic of mine, it was like one of the first Bucky fics I wrote. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Dara huffs a sigh, crossing her arms and glaring across the room at the man currently enjoying having some blonde bimbo rub all up against him. She is ready to go over there and rip the fake blonde off the bitches head. Why the fuck does he feel the need to go off and dance with random women when he asked _her_ to come with him to the party Tony was hosting? Why does he always flirt with every woman in the place when he is with her? And it is not even the type of flirting that is just someone being friendly and not even realizing that they are flirting. No he is straight up, shameless, trying to get in her pants and fuck her stupid, flirting. Dumb jerk!

"I don't know why you are getting upset Dara, you should have known this would happen when Bucky asked you to come to the party with him. He does this every single time you go out together. Why do you expect anything to be different." Natasha comments as she takes a seat next to Dara.

That seems to take the wind out her sails real quick, cooling her temper that was ready to boil over. She closes her eyes and turns away from the pair practically having sex on the dance floor.

"Yeah, your right. I just…"

"You're just in love with him is what you are. You think about cuddling together and watching movies together, training together as he helps you with hand to hand combat, inside jokes. You think about all of the times you guys are happy and that love makes it difficult to walk away even after he has hurt you so many times. But Dara, that is exactly what you need to do. Walk away. Walk away from him treating you as the same as every one night stand he has. Walk away from the women he has cheated on you with. Walk away from the lies, distrust, all of it. Just walk away."

She cuts her eyes at Natasha, "I hate how well you know me that I can't even vent out what is on my mind. You just know. Stop it."

The redhead waves her hand in a dismissive manner, but still manages to give Dara a sympathetic look. Dara does not say anything else, and plays with the straw in her drink. Natasha goes quiet too, letting Dara think over her very blunt words.

"Hey Girls, I would like you to meet Candy. Candy these are my friends Natasha and Dara."

Bucky's gruff voice breaks through the silence, catching the two women's attention. The way Dara flinches at simply being called his friend escapes Bucky's attention as he is too caught up in the fake blonde _Candy_. That is all she is to him, a _friend_ and he will never see her as something more.

Natasha is right, it is time for her to just walk away and stop crying over James Barnes.

"I'm out of here."

Without another word or a glance in Bucky's direction, Dara slides off the bar stool and storms off. This is the final straw, she is done.

Her hasty exit leaves Bucky concerned and confused. He turns to Natasha who just shrugs her shoulders and turns back to her drink, not acknowledging "Candy's" presence. And Bucky can only turn to Candy and mutter an apology.

As the weeks go by and Dara avoids Bucky at all costs. Whenever he enters a room, she would quickly leave, ignoring any attempt he would make at starting a conversation. Their weekly movie nights got cancelled and Dara even went so far to using the other Avengers to act as a buffer between her and Bucky. If there was a mission, she made sure that she was never on the same team as Bucky. Or if she needed to pass something off to Bucky, or get something from him, she would send another person to talk to him for her. Needless to say, everyone was quick to catch on to the shift in relationship between Bucky and Dara. Well, everyone but Bucky.

"Hey Dara! Ya still up for a movie tonight?" Bucky asks, basically cornering her so she is forced to speak to him.

Dara keeps her eyes cast down, refusing to glance at Bucky. "I'm busy. I have to go now James."

She pushes past the shocked soldier and rushes away before he can catch up to her.

Bucky can't believe his ears, she called him James. She has never called him James; no one calls him James, not since his mother. Something is going on with Dara and he is going to get to the bottom of it.

Not having her around has made him realize just how much he wants her in his life. It is not the same without Dara around. His misses her laugh, she smile, how she loves to just sit and listen to him talk about the past. She is always there for him, taking care of him in someway, and he wants that back. She is the one he can always go to when he needs someone to talk to if Steve is not around, and he just knows that no matter what Dara will drop everything if he needs her. He wants her back; he wants his dependable Dara.

So that night, Bucky heads for Dara's room, know that no matter what he will find her there. Dara rarely goes out unless he drags her out. For sure, he is going to trap her and force her to tell him what is going on and make things go back to how they used to be.

Bucky enters her room without even knocking, nearly scaring Dara to death.

"James Barnes! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Get out right now!" she fumes, pointing to the door.

The man simply shakes his head, crossing his arms, "No Doll. Not until you talk to me. Tell me what has been going on with you the last few weeks."

Dara stomps her foot, "Fine, if you won't leave then I will!"

She tries to walk out of her own room, but Bucky grabs her arms and pushes her back to the bed,

"Damn it Dara! Stop being so damn stubborn and just tell me what the hell is going on with you!" he sits next to her on the bed, "I am worried about you Dara."

Crossing her arms, she turns her head away, not wanting to meet his gaze. She knows that if she looks into those blue eyes of his, she will give in to him and will once more be thrust into the vicious cycle of allowing him to hurt her.

"Nothing is wrong Bucky. Just please leave." her voice cracking from holding back the emotions bubbling up inside.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I know that there has to be something going on with you. I miss us Doll. I miss talking to you and being with you. Just tell me so we can fix it and go back to the way we used to be." Bucky begs, reaching from her hand.

Dara jerks her hand away while shaking her head.

"No Bucky! I'm sorry, but I just can't anymore, I can't be friends with you anymore. I don't want to be your friend anymore. I-I don't care. I have to stop caring or I am just going to get hurt even more in the end." she blurts out without a second thought.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about? You can't mean that, Doll…" Bucky falters, shoulder dropping at being rejected.

Well, the elephant is in the room, might as well address it.

Dara hold her hand up, "Don't. No more pet names. No more hugs, hand holding, cuddling. No more anything that could give me hope that one day we could be together when you are just going to turn around and rip my heart out by hooking up with a different woman. Call me cruel or whatever, but there is no more us in any form. Friend or otherwise, it is over."

"You can't mean that Doll. Next to Steve, you are my best friend. I need you in my life."

Standing up, she moves away and crosses her arms, "Why? So you can treat me like all your other "girlfriends"? Bucky, in the time I have spent away from you, it has made me realize just how much you use me, take advantage of me and how much I care for you. All you do, all you care about is what I can do for you. We basically have a friends with benefits relationship, and YOU get all of the benefits!"

Bucky stands, his eyes narrowing slightly, "That is not true Dara."

"Really!" Dara shouts as she flings her arms in the air, "You get the benefits of everything that comes with our friendship; me taking care of you, helping you when you have a nightmare, being the ear for you to talk you on your bad days, me stepping in anytime Steve is not around or available. Then there is the other side, the side that whenever you can't get a girl for the night or too tired from a mission, you come to me. And once more, I am left to take care of your needs. I was fine with it at first, because it gave me some kind of hope that we could be more than just friends. But then it would all blow up in my face the moment another woman walks by with pretty legs.

"And then I'm tossed to the side while you go play with the shiny new toy until you get bored. Then when you find need of me again, you come to dust me off and play for a while only to have the cycle repeat over and over and over again. Well, damn it I am TIRED of being the backup, second place! I deserve better than that Bucky! In the time that we have been "friends" when have you ever done anything for me? If I ever need you to talk to or just a shoulder to lean on, you are too busy or I should just go to Nat because she is a girl and can understand my problems better. Movie nights, our "date night" get forgotten at the drop of a hat when YOU come up with something or someone better to do. You abandon me, forget about me, and plan out ignore me unless my presence can benefit you in some way. And I'm fucking tired of it!"

Bucky jerks back, not used to hearing Dara speak this way. He has never seen Dara look so pissed off before either. Fist clenched at her sides, glaring at her as her chest heaves for heavy breathing. He has to admit that she looks very sexy mad, but with her words ringing in his ear, this is not the time to make a move for angry sex.

He still can't believe her words as being truth. There is no way that he has taken advantage of her friendship. He has been a great friend to Dara! There was that one time… Or the time he… what about when…

He has done plenty for her he is just too pissed that he can't think of anything! But he is NOT a selfish person or a selfish friend!

"That is a bunch of lies Dara and you know it! I have been there for you plenty of times. If you want to end our relationship then fine! But don't go making up bullshit lies saying that I have not been a good friend to you, you know damn well how much you mean to me!"

Dara rubs her temples, closing her eyes. Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out… calm down. Natasha was once again right, Bucky is never going to change. There is no way he is going to admit to his faults in their relationship.

"Whatever Bucky believe what you want, but I'm done. There is only so much I can give, only so much hurt I can take because of you. From now on, I don't care. Do what you want, go where you want, and be with whoever you want, I'm not going to hold you back. Don't come crying to me, don't turn to me because I'm not going to be there anymore. I have realized you just are not worth it. I'm not going to cry over you any longer, because playboy, I just don't care. Good-bye James."

She holds the door open for him and he stands there in shock. This is really it, he has lost her for good and he does not know why, or at least, he does not want to accept her reasoning for why. With a shake of his head, Bucky takes his leave and the moment the door shuts behind him both Dara and Bucky know that this truly the end. He has just walked out of her life forever and she closed the door of them ever having a relationship in the future.


	32. Sleep Habits - Steve Rogers

Summary: Steve has developed an unusual sleeping habit, one that only Ana seems to be able to help him with.

Genre: fluff, humor

Note: This follows after "Sleeping Comfortable" Please read that one first, it is chapter 25.

* * *

Ana stands off to the side, watching Steve storm around the training room with a scowl on his face and barking out commands to the new trainees. One poor guy looks ready to cry when Steve goes in on him for messing up and accidentally hurting one of the other trainees. Of course the guy needed to be corrected, but Steve took it a little too far. That is when Ana decided enough was enough and stepped in.

"Captain Rogers, I think that is enough training for today."

"Agent…" Steve growls at her

Ana narrows her eyes, arms crossed over her chest, "Captain."

Steve's jaw clenched, pissed that she was trying to give _him_ orders. His hands ball up at his sides and he storms out of the training room.

Ana gives a sigh, shaking her head, "Dismissed. Training will resume tomorrow."

She follows Steve, trying to catch up with him before he gets too far ahead of her.

"Steve! Steve! Stop!" Ana yells as she sees him heading to the elevator. "What the hell was that?!"

Steve only crosses his arms, leaning back on the elevator railing and glares at the doors. He has no interest in having Ana this close to him right now. Every nerve is on end and he is ready to explode at the smallest thing. He had hoped that some heavy training would help, but that seemed to make things worse since Ana was also there, with some of the other trainees.

Observing Steve closely, Ana notices something that she has originally been missing,

"You're not sleeping are you?" she asks though she knows the answer.

His head snaps around, eyes going wide, "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't realize it sooner, but it makes since. The issue focusing and you have been a little forgetful, being really moody, complaining of headaches, tension. Then there are the dark circles under your eyes, pale, slightly red eyes. Frankly you look like shit and everyone is afraid to breath in your direction in case you snap and bite someone's head off. When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

Steve puffs out a tired sigh, "The last mission we were on together."

His answer in honest, knowing she would not drop the issue until he tells her the truth.

The next thing he knows, Ana is slapping him on the chest, "Steve! That was almost 3 weeks ago! Why did you not say anything sooner? You can't keep doing this to yourself! You go to your room and shower, I am going to shower and change and then I am going to come to your room."

"Why?"

The elevator doors open, and Ana gets off, "Just do as I say Captain. It is time you start taking orders from others."

No more than 20 minutes pass before Ana is showing up at his door wearing a pair of short sleep short and a tank top. It is easy to see that she is not wearing a bra under her shirt. Steve feels his face heat up. She even had some food with her,

"What's that?"

"Some left overs. I heated it up while I was in the shower and I figured you would want to eat and then we are going to lay down and sleep. Eat."

She forces the food into his hands and takes a seat at one of the chairs in his room to eat her own food."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ana questions.

He just shrugs.

"Is it stress? Dreams? Both? What?"

Again he just shrugs. She can feel herself becoming irritated with him and she is ready to just deck him.

"Fine, don't talk to me about it, but whatever it is, it will only get worse unless you do something about it. Now if you are done, get in the bed. I know you are not supposed to go to bed on a full stomach, so we are going to watch a little tv first. Relax."

Steve gets situated on the bed, and he expects Ana to just stay in the chair. But she surprises him by crawling into the bed next to him, pulling him by the arm so he is spooned up behind her. She takes his hand to place it on her chest.

"W-w-wh…?!"

"Hush. Don't think and just relax and watch tv."

And he did. Steve relaxed, tucking her body closer to his, and the only time his hand moved was to move under her shirt for skin on skin contact of his hand cupping her breast.

Ana smiles when she hears Steve's breathing even out and knows for sure that he has fallen asleep. The idea was a shot in the dark, but she had hoped that she would be able to help him sleep. It might have started as a joke, but security boob might have some kind of validity behind it. And the feeling of his warm body wrapped around hers gave her a safe and comforting feeling that has her falling right to sleep as well.

Light shines through the window, causing Ana to stir awake, grumbling at being woken up. She rolls over and buries her face into Steve's chest, snuggling closer to his warmth. His chest vibrates from his low chuckle,

"Do you always look so adorable first thing in the morning?" Steve grins

Ana rolls her eyes, "You are still sleep drunk aren't you?"

Ana moves to get out of bed, but Steve just grabs her and pulls her back to him. "Please no. Stay. I wanna sleep some more."

Smiling softly, Ana nods, "Okay, let's get some more sleep, I think you need it. Plus, sleeping with you is some of the best sleep I have had in awhile."

Maneuvering around, Ana get situated so that she is laying on her back and Steve's head is placed on her chest. Though his head in resting on her breast, he still slides his hand back under her shirt and cups her other breast in his hand.

"Me too… Thank you, Ana."

Soon it becomes a habit that after a stressful day or mission, or when one of them just has a bad day in general, Ana and Steve would find comfort sleeping in the same bed. They would cuddled together with Steve in someway holding onto Ana's boob. They managed to keep it a secret from the others because they felt that it was none of their business what goes on between the two of them after dark.

"Alright! Movie night, tonight!" Tony exclaims to get everyone's attention one everyone returned from a fairly stressful mission.

Most just roll their eyes, but go along with it and agree to meet in the theater room later for pizza and snacks and the binge watch movies. Anything to unwind and take their mind off of anything "work" related.

Steve tries to get out of going, knowing that this would be one of those nights he needs Ana with him in order to get any sleep.

"Oh come on Steve! It will be fun, and we won't even have to stay long. Just enough to watch one movie and eat. Please…?"

Ana pokes her bottom lip out slightly, staring up at him with wide eyes but he was still reluctant.

"Fine then, I will just go and you can stay here. Try and sleep without my boob to hold. Night!"

She turns to skip out of the room, but Steve lightly grabs her arm before she can leave,

"You are just mean. Alright, but please, I really don't want to stay long."

Ana flashes him a wide smile, leaning up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, "Promise, just one movie and then we can come back and cuddle. I will even leave off my bra so there is one less thing keeping you from holding safety boob."

"Will you please stop calling it that?" he groans out.

"My boobs, I will call 'em what I want. If I wanna 'em safety boobs, I'm gonna call 'em safety boobs. And you never know. Maybe someone else will need safety boob to sleep, I can market this shit."

Steve playfully narrows his eyes at her, "My safety boobs, no one else can use safety boob except me."

She fakes a gasp, "Rude, what if Bucky wants to use safety boobs?"

Ana let's out a squeal as Steve suddenly picks her up and playfully tosses her onto the bed, jumping on top of her and nuzzles his face into her chest.

"My safety boob, he can find his own." Steve jokes giving one boob a light squeeze.

She laughs, "You are ridiculous. Come on, let's get ready and head down for the movie ya goof ball."

"You were the one calling them safety boob." he points out."

"Shush you. I'll meet you in the hall and we can head down together. No getting out of this."

A while later, everyone is gathered in the mini theater room; Ana and Steve have staked claim to one of the love seats with Ana sitting between his legs. She has a blanket out to cover both her and Steve, and pulled up around her chest. The room is silent except for the movie playing, and the exhaustion from the day settles and neither Steve or Ana can make it very long before they both fall asleep.

"Uh, question,"

"What Tony?" Natasha asks, slightly annoyed that he is talking during the movie.

"Yeah, why is Cap's hand under Ana's shirt, holding her boob?"

"I don't… wait what?!"


	33. This Goes Both Ways - Steve

Note: This is Part 3 to "Sleeping Comfortable" and "Sleep Habits" ! Please check those out before reading this one! Also, I'm posting a new chapter fic called "Notice Me Damn It!" It's a Steve fic full of drama, fighting and sex! There will also be a sequel that is already complete and I'm working on a third installment! Please go show Notice Me some Love!

* * *

"So, how you holding up with Ana being gone these past few days? And still have about another week to go. Must suck huh? Girlfriend gone, sleeping alone, and no boob to hold on to." Sam nudges Steve as they meet up in the gym.

"Shut up Sam." the super soldier grumbles, heading right for the punching bags.

"What? It's kind of cute. Not sure it is a story you tell your kids in the future. I mean, interesting story for sure, just not sure kids want to know Mommy and Daddy got together because Daddy needed to cuddle Mommy's boob like a stuffed toy."

Sam continues to tease Steve, not noticing how Steve becomes more aggressive to the punching bag.

"Ana and I are not together. We are not dating. We are just…"

He pauses, stopping his movements to consider his words. He is trying to find the best way to explain is relationship with Ana. They had no labels, never really went on a date, and the most they have done together is sleep. Ana is always there for him; after a rough mission or just a bad day, always there to take care of him. But when it it comes to him trying to care for her, she shuts him out and shuts down. He wants to take care of her, treat her right and show her she means more to him than just as "safety boob." But Ana just will not let him. So no matter how much he wants more if she does not want more then he will accept that.

With a sigh, Steve turns to Sam, "We are just friends Sam, nothing more."

Sam can hear the disappointment is Steve's voice at his confession.

"But you want more than just friendship, right?"

Steve shrugs, returning to hitting the bag, doubling his force behind each hit. He remains silent, taking frustrations out on the bag.

"I am going to take you silence as a yes. Have you tried talking to her? See if she wants the same things."

"No point. She has never shown any interest in anything more than what we have. I would just be happy if she would allow me to take care of her instead of thinking she can handle everything on her own."

Sam snickers, "Gee, that sound like someone else I know. Wonder who that could be?"

Shooting the other male a glare, Steve growls, "Shut up Sam."

Sam barks out a laugh and is about to mess with Steve some more when FRIDAY's voice comes through,

"Captain Rogers, Miss Ana has returned and she appears to be in some form of distress. Her heart rate and blood pressure are elevated…"

Steve does not hear the rest of what the AI has to say before he is rushing out of the gym and heading straight for Ana. He skips trying to elevator and goes right for the stairs, his agility coming in handy to get down the stairs quicker. Worry fills him at what could be wrong, she was not supposed to be back for another week. What could have happened to make her come back early? Why didn't she call him to let him know? He needs to know what could be causing her to be upset; he needs to know how to help her.

Making it to her to her room in record time, Steve lets himself in and finds Ana in the middle of her bed. She has her face buried in her hands, and he can clearly see her body shaking,

"Ana," he breathes out her name.

Crawling onto the bed behind the woman, Steve pulls her into his lap, cradling her close to him. He has no idea what to say to possibly help her, so he just holds her. Ana's head resting on his shoulder, he smoothes out her hair and rocks her gently trying to calm her crying. When Ana doesn't begin to calm, he gets an idea and decides to test his idea to see if it would work.

Steve pushes Ana away slightly, just to give him enough room to pull his shirt over his head before bringing Ana back to him. With his back leaning against her headboard, Steve gets Ana to rest on his chest, placing her hand right over his pec.

Ana gives a small chuckle through her tears, "Do I get to use you as my own security blanket now?" she asks looking up at him.

He flashes her a smile, wiping away the stray tears, "It's only fair right? If I get you use your boob to make me feel better, you should be able to use me to feel better to. This works both ways Ana. You just have to let me be there for you to take care of you."

Cuddling closer, she lightly squeezed her hand over his left pectoral, "Thank you Steve. This does actually make me feel a little better. I like having you hold me."

"I like holding you," he confesses, "do you want to tell me what happened? Maybe it will make you feel even better."

She shakes her head, "It wasn't really anything big, just a bunch of little things. Being around my family, it is not really an easy thing to do. I love them, most of the time, but we just have different ways of thinking you know? We disagree on certain things, like all families. And normally I can deal with it and it not bother me. But this time, my dad was around and I don't have that great of a relationship with my dad, he was never really around when I was younger and the older I got our relationship never really improved. We just don't know much about each other, so it makes it awkward when we spend any time together."

Steve did not want to interrupt her when she is finally talking and not keeping everything bottled in. He just holds her, running his hand through her hair, letting her speak.

"I was already feeling anxious and trying to not have an anxiety attack, but my dad was not helping. And he does this thing where he says he is not judging, but he really is judging and showing that he is not happy with choices I make with my life. I just couldn't handle his hypocritical and fake non-judgemental behavior anymore. I came home as quick as I could, needing to be somewhere that would make me feel calm and grounded again. I asked FRIDAY to find you…"

Pausing at her last sentence, Steve can only blink in surprise. Ana asked FRIDAY to find him? Really?

"Really?" he blurts out in disbelief.

Her head cocks to the side, "didn't FRIDAY tell you I asked for you?"

Steve coughs, putting her head down as his cheeks flush, "I um, didn't really hear what she said after she said you were in distress. I wanted to get to you as quick as I could. Might have jumped down a few stairwells in the process. I just needed to know you were alright, comfort you the best I could, anyway I could…"

Ana smiles, feeling little flutters in her stomach at learning how worried he was for her. Her gaze moves from his face to where her hand is still placed on his chest and her smile wides, "Well, seems you found the best method to help me. I guess Safety Boob works for both of us huh?"

Steve chuckles, "Yeah, guess it does. But I think I am getting to hold the better pair boob of the two."

Ana turns, sitting up on her knees and bring her other hand up to cup both of Steve's pectoral muscles.

"I don't know, you got a pretty nice pair yourself Mr. Captain America. Some girls might be jealous of your boobs."

A low, playful growl emits from the back of Steve's throat as he grabs her around the waist and flips them over so he is pinning her to the bed. Ana squeals, wriggling around as Steve begins to tickle her sides, bringing more tears to her eyes from laughing.

"Okay! I give, I give! Uncle! You win!"

Steve laughs along with her, "They can be jealous all the want, but you are the only one who gets to touch. Now. I win! What do I win?"

She rolls her eyes at his childish behavior, but grins, "What do you want?"

Steve's smile shifts from playful to devious, "A kiss."

"W-what?" Ana gasps, shocked at his answer. He can't be serious can he? Is he just playing with her? Because that is a mean thing to joke about.

"I win and for my victory I want a kiss. From you."

"A-are you serious? N-not just messing with me?"

A flash of hurt passes behind his blue eyes, "Why would you think that? If you don't want to kiss me than just…"

"No! I do, I really want to kiss you. I, I just didn't think you would ever want to kiss me. I- I thought you just saw this as, I don't know."

His eyes close briefly before meeting her worried stare, "Ana, I have been wanting more with you for a while now, I thought you were not interested. You were always pushing me away when I tried to show more interest in you other than us sharing a bed occasionally for comfort."

"Have I mentioned I am really bad at reading the signs of someone flirting with me or showing any kind of romantic feelings for me? I always just think it is a joke. I'm not trying to be dismissive of your feelings, I just can't pick up on things like that. And apparently I am horrible at flirting and dropping hints I want more as well." Ana explains to him with a guilt look of his face.

Steve cannot help but laugh slightly, "So basically we are both clueless when it comes to being subtle and need big, flashing, neon signs to see what is right in front of us."

Ana nods, "Basically. So… you want more with me than just being a safety blanket? How much more?"

Nuzzling his nose against hers, Steve speaks in a gentle voice, "I want it all Ana. I want to go on date, laze around our room watching tv, I want to spend the night with you, holding you, loving you. I want anything and everything you are ready for."

Ana's arms go around his neck, lightly scratching her nails against his scalp, "So, if I wanted to call you my boyfriend and wanted everything you do…?"

A wide grin breaks out over Steve's face, "Then I guess I am now your boyfriend, if that is what you really want."

"I want, a lot. Now will you please kiss me Steve?"

Tentatively, Steve dips his head to capture her lips in a slow and innocent kiss. Lips melding together in perfect unison. Ana runs her fingers through Steve's hair, pulling him closer to her, as Steve runs his hands over her sides, lightly grazing over her breasts through her shirt.

Light nips to her bottom lip, the kiss heats up. Their hands begin to roam, Ana wrapping one leg around Steve's leg as he grounds his hips against hers. She drags her nails down his abs, feeling his muscles ripple and tense beneath her touch. His slips under her shirt, and pushes her bra down to grasp and massage her breast, feeling the pebbled peak of her nipple pressing into his palm.

Ana moans, digging her nails into his back causing Steve to hiss and pull back. Both are left panting for their breath, a smile on their faces.

"Wow… that was, wow." Steve stutters.

Ana nods, not able to find words herself. Steve rolls off Ana and lays on his back while she works on straightening out her clothes before cuddling up to Steve, laying partially on his chest. Chuckling slightly, Steve takes Ana's chin between his fingers making her look at him.

"Now people have a different reason to be jealous of both of us." Steve says with pride in his voice.

"How so?"

"Well, not only are we the only ones who get to enjoy safety boob. But I get to call you my girlfriend and kiss you anytime I want, if you will let me."

Ana giggles, "And I get to call you my boyfriend, kissing you anytime I want."

"Exactly. Now, I would like to kiss my girlfriend again."

"Thank you Steve for making me feel better. And now your girlfriend wants you to kiss her again."

Steve leans up, lips meeting hers once again, Ana moaning into his kiss. Perhaps she has found something even better to calm her than touching Steve's chest. Her hand slips to rest on his pec, feeling the muscle twitch under her touch; it is just a great bonus.


	34. Bucky the tease - Bucky Barnes (M)

The summer heat was beginning to get to you, making going outside unbearable, you'd rather staying either in your room or in the common room with the air turned up and wearing as little clothes as possible. And Bucky enjoys using your indecent exposure to his benefit.

You lay sprawled out on floor in the common room, wearing only a pair of short shorts and a bikini top and dozing with the television going in the background. Bucky comes into the room, eyes going wide at the state of your appearance. A naughty idea comes to him and he carefully makes his way over to you, not watching to disturb you just yet.

Slowly, he kneels down next to you with his left hand, he lightly runs the finger tips down your neck, tracing the edge of your bikini top.

"Mmm… Bucky…" you moan, not opening your eyes, arching your back into his touch.

Bucky smiles down at your naked form, enjoying how your nipples pebble behind the fabric of your top.

"How'd ya know it was me?" he questions, even though he already knows the answer.

You crack an eye to look at him, "I know your touch. The *gasp* cool touch of metal. Oh God…"

You whine, biting your lip as Bucky pinches, flicking, your nipple through your bikini.

His fingers move away from your breasts, leaving you wanting more, tracing a path over your stomach, and bringing pimples to your skin,

"So responsive. I wonder…"

Bucky slips his hand under your shorts, making contact with a wet patch on your panties.

"Mmmm, so wet for me already? Such a naughty girl."

"Bucky please…" you beg, bucking your hips into his touch.

Bucky rubs his hand over your slit, pressing down to circle your clit through your panties, making your cunt grow wetter.

"Oh God! B-Bucky… please! I need it!" you move your hips faster, seeking release.

And then, just like that, Bucky pulls his hand away and wrapping the metal fingers around your neck, causing you to gasp out in surprise. You stare up at him with wide eyes,

"Bad girl… I'm in control here. Only I get to make you cum." he growls, tightening his hand on your throat, just enough to barely cut off your air supply, "Be a good girl and come to my room and Daddy promises to make you cum so hard on my fingers you'll never want another mans touch but mine."


	35. Jealous Steve (M)

Steve slams you against the wall, glaring down at you,

"What the fuck was that back there?" he demands, muscles tense as he tries to restrain himself.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything." you reply innocently, a smile on your lips, a sign you know exactly what he is talking about.

"That bullshit with Bucky! Why the fuck were you flirting with him?!"

"But Steve, I thought you and Bucky shared everything. I was just making things easier for you, so you don't have to ease me into it."

Steve lets out a feral growl like you have never heard before. He spins you around and and makes quick work pulling down your pants, exposing your panties. He rips of the fabric like it was nothing, and it him it they were nothing. His large hand comes down hard on your ass multiple times, the sound echoing in the hall.

"Fuck! Steve!"

"Shut up! You're mine, you hear me! Mine, and I'm not fucking sharing you with anyone! Do you understand?!"

He slaps your clit, sending jolts through your body.

Chest heaving, you can practically feel your juices dripping down you leg, "Yes, Steve… Fuck me…"

"Plan on it."

Steve doesn't even take off his pants, he just unzips and pulls his already stiff cock out and without warning, slams into you, hard and fast.

"SHIT! Steve! Oh holy fuck!"

Steve bends over, forcing your head to the side, connecting his lips to your as he slams into you repeatedly, giving you no chance to adjust.

"You mine… fucking mine." he mumbles against your lips, "no one can have you… no one… fucking mine!"

His other his slides around your front and between your legs. He teases your clit, pumping his cock harder and faster in your tight cunt. He is staking his claim on your body, ensuring no other man can ever give you pleasure the way he can.

"Cum for me… cum on my cock."

"Yes! Fuck me Steve! Oh God, I'm cumming!"

You shudder, digging your fingers into the wall. The only thing holding you up is Steve arms as you completely fall apart, cumming all over his cock.

The squeezing and contacting of your inner walls is enough to send Steve over the edge, his balls tightening up, cock twitching inside you as he spills every drop of his cum in your pussy, marking his claim.

"Mine."


	36. Making Love - Wanda Maximoff

"I put a spell on you, and now your mine…" Wanda sings, stalking towards you.

You let out a giggle from you spot on her bed, watching her performance. She waves her fingers around, sending red light weaving around her hands before sending it your way. You let out a small gasp feeling the warmth of her magic ghosting across your skin.

"Wanda…" you moan her name, arching into the sweet caress of her magic.

She crawls onto the bed, kissing a path up your body, stopping at the center of your legs to press a kiss to your clit. This causes you to whine, your fingers twisting in the sheets and hips bucking towards her face.

Enjoying your reaction, Wanda stays between your legs, running her tongue up and down your slit. She moans into your cunt at the sweet taste of you juices. Licking and sucking at your clit, running her tongue up and down the folds of your cunt, Wanda focuses her full attention on bring you the ultimate pleasure.

"Wanda… shit… yes! Eat my pussy! Mmm, so damn good."

You cry, grinding your hips against her mouth, seeking out more pleasure. But Wanda stops, she pulls completely away from your pussy, moving all the way up your body to press her lips to yours. You can taste yourself on her lips and moan into the kiss, wrapping your arms around her neck to pull her closer to you.

Wanda's hands roam your body; going down to your legs and grasping you by the thighs and making you wrap your legs around her waist. Her cunt pressed right against your and slowly she begins to grind against you.

You both moan in pleasure, hips moving in perfect unison. You slid your hands down her back to grasp her ass, giving the plump globes a firm squeeze.

"Wanda… fuck…" you moan into the kiss.

She nips at your bottom lip, thrusting faster as her clit bumps repeatedly over yours. The room fills with the sounds of skin slapping together and muffled moans. You dig your nails into her flesh as you feel your orgasm build.

You break the kiss, tossing your head back, "Oh God! Wanda, I'm gonna cum. Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

Wanda buries her head in the crook of your neck, "Cum for me… cum for me, my love."

"To-together, I want us to cum together…" you cry out, bucking harder against Wanda.

She moans, biting your neck as the rhythm of your thrusts become erratic and uneven.

The room fills with the sounds of you and Wanda riding the waves of your orgasms, hips grinds to prolong your release.

"That's it sweet girl, cum for me. I love watching you come undone for me." Wanda whispers in your ear.

You cling to her shaking from the force of your orgasm. "God… I love you Wanda… so much… love you…"

"I love you too." She presses a kiss to your forehead.


	37. Training (M) - Natasha

Warning: Name Calling, Dom Natasha, use of toys, public sex, rough sex

"The bad guys won't take it easy on you out in the field just because you are a rookie." she would say all the time.

Well, no shit Sherlock, but you're supposed to be an ally, take it down a notch.

"You're late." She says, glaring at you as you walk into the training room.

"Sorry, clock didn't go off." You shrug, not really caring.

Natasha clinches her fists, "Get in the ring… now."

You roll your eyes and step into the boxing ring with Natasha. You don't even have a chance to get into stance before Natasha is rushing you. A quick swipe of her leg and you go down, but manage to roll out of the way before she can land a punch or a kick.

"What the fuck?! What they hell is your problem?!"

"It's time you learn some fucking respect and realize that you're not a damn princess."

You manage to block a few of her moves and even get a hit or two of your own in, but it doesn't last long as Natasha quickly over powers you once more, getting you to the mat. She pulls your shorts down and brings her hand down on your ass, repeatedly.

"OW! Natasha, stop it!"

"If you want to act like a brat, you are going to be punished like a brat!"

Your ass begins to sting from the spanking Natasha is giving you, "AH! Nat, please!"

You to scramble away from her and try to get out of the ring, only to make it to the middle rope before Natasha grabs you. She forces your arms back and wrapped around the top rope. You are trapped and completely at her mercy.

"Now you are mine, and I'm going to make sure you learn a lesson."

Natasha wraps our hair around her hand, tugging your head back. She forces your legs apart running her fingers over your bare cunt lips.

"Wet, so wet. You like me dominating you, being rough. I bet you get off after every training session, don't you… Don't you!"

"YES! Oh God! Fuck Natasha! Yes, I love it Mistress. I love when you're rough with me."

"Hmm, Mistress. I like that. Now scream it."

The red head rams two fingers in your aching cunt, forcing a scream from you. Your eyes roll back and you unconsciously rotate your hips to meet the thrusting of her fingers.

"That's it, fuck yourself on my fingers. Dirty girl, you're practically dripping down my hand. Squeezing my fingers, so tight…"

You let out a long whine, your cunt constricting around the long digits as her pace increases.

"I'm gonna cum! Oh God… Mistress please… please, I need to cum!" you beg.

And just like that, Natasha takes her hand away, releasing your hair.

"Don't move" she commands.

You can hear Natasha move out of the ring and go to her bag, but you're too weak to try and see what she is doing. You can feel your thighs becoming slick with your arousal, your pussy throbbing, begging for attention.

Natasha rolls back into the ring, taking her place behind you, "Oh my pretty little slut. I'm going to fuck you like the slut you are… making you realize you're no princess."

Natasha gives no warning and slams a thick dildo into your aching cunt. A scream is torn from your lips.

"Yeah, you like my cock fucking you, don't you? Such a good little slut for me. Gonna make you cum all over my cock!"

You can't find the words to respond, her fucking has reduced you to a mess of moans and whines of pleasure. Eyes rolling back in your head as she pounds your pussy mercilessly with her strap-on, you feel your stomach tighten drawing closer to your orgasm.

Natasha's moans mix with your, the strap on hitting her clit bring her closer to the edge.

"Cum for me my little slut, I wanna see you cum all over my cock. Cum… now!"

"Mistress!" you scream, gripping the ropes as your body convulses around the pounding dildo you orgasm wrecking your body so hard you squirt out onto the mat.

Natasha can barely catch you before you both are sliding to the mat in a sweaty heap.

"Fuck Nat… rough enough?" you say, panting on the mat.

She smiles down at you, "You love it."

"I do, but damn, everything hurts."

She kisses you on your forehead, "Come on, I'll rub some aloe on your ass but I'm far from done with you. I didn't even get to cum."


	38. Again? - Steve Rogers (M)

**I'm sorry for not updating much and going dormant. :ate last year and earlier in the year I was dealing with a "depression episode" as I call it and in that time I lost all passion and desire to write. I was at the point I was considering giving up writing altogether. But slowly I'm starting to like writing again and I've been writing small things here and there, mostly headcanons and drabbles.**

 **Here is one I wrote for Steve going by a prompt starter of "I can't believe I/we did this again." I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh God! Yes fuck me Steve! Fuck me harder!" you cry out, tugging at the strands of his hair now wet with sweat.

Steve lows out a low growl, nipping at your clavicle, "Damn Doll, you're going to be the end of me."

He hoists your legs over his shoulders, angling his hips to deeping him thrusts into you. His new angle has his pelvic bone rubbing over your clit with every thrust.

"Wanna hear you scream for me, make you lose all control." Steve grunts, fastening his pace.

You are reduced to nothing more than a moaning and whimpering mess, convulsing under him as you are taken to the height of pleasure again and again. Steve doesn't let up, thank you super serum, until he has kept his word and has you screaming his name.

The sound of his name escaping your lips, you cunt convulsing around his cocks drives Steve over the edge. You can feel his cock twitching inside you, his hot cum spilling deep in your womb, thank you birth control.

Steve collapses on the bed beside you, you both breathing hard as sweat glistens off your bodies.

"Well… this was fun…" he says with a laugh, "great way to… decompress after… a mission."

You let out a groan and flip over onto your stomach, face buried in the pillow, " **I can't believe we did this again!** "

Steve lets out a deep bellied laugh, "Doll, you've said that the last month, every time we've done this."

Turning your head, you glare at him, "And yet, I still can't believe that somehow after every mission we always end up in bed together. It's been a month Steve, what are we doing?"

Propping himself up on his elbow, he using his free hand to brush a stray clump of hair from your face, "What do you want us to be doing?"

You lean up on your forearms, thinking over his question. While you think, Steve trails his fingers over your spine, causing goosebumps to appear, Darting your eyes to Steve, you can see the smirk playing on his lips,

"I just want us to have fun right now, and forever. As long as we are having fun then what else matters?"

"I like that answer."

Steve ducks his head down, capturing your lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Instantly, you melt into him, your hand coming up to grip the back of his neck and pulling him closer to you.

He pulls back, much to your displeasure, nuzzling his nose against yours, "So… round 3?"


	39. Loves Done Me Wrong - Bucky and Steve

Pairing: Reader with Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers

Rating: General

Word Count: 3,618

Summary: You have been friends with Steve since he came out of the ice, and through him you met Bucky Barnes, a man who captured your heart with one smile. One day can change what you believe to be a strong relationship.

* * *

You work on separating the clothes for washing, making sure to check all the pockets of every pair of pants. You learned the hard way of always double checking pockets when doing your boyfriend's clothes, he ALWAYS leaves stuff in just about every pocket and if you don't take everything out, it gets washed and all over all the other clothes. It's just a mess. So always double check.

In this process, you end up pulling out multiple pieces of paper from just about every pair of pants Bucky owns. At first, you think nothing of it since he is always writing himselfs little notes for reminders, or shopping lists, or just anything he thinks of. You have told him that using his phone would be easier and save more trees, but he would rather the old fashion method.

"Seriously Bucky, we have got to work on your hoarding problem."

You set the notes to the side for him, and keep going about doing the laundry. But there is something about these letters that seem a little different than his normal notes to self. The writing on some of the notes seem different, not Bucky's normal handwriting. Curiosity gets the better of you and you grab one of the notes to read,

"Had a great time tonight. Call me if you wants a repeat ***-**** - Love Carly."

Dropping that one, you pick up another,

"Bucky, last night was great. Call me if you want another go ***-**** - Ashley."

And another,

"James, fantastic night, can't wait for the next ride ***-**** - Albert."

Another,

"Can't believe you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth of yours. Tell me when you're ready for the next round. ***-**** - Ian."

You end up going through roughly 20 different notes, all insinuating the same thing. Men and Women telling Bucky what a great time they have spent with him and want more. You can feel your heart breaking with every word you read.

Carefully, you set the notes off to the side, staring off into space as you try to process it all. And you wait for the rage, the tears to come but oddly there is nothing. You feel more numb than anything. One thing seems to keep coming to mind thinking over each note,

"I guess this explains why he has lost interest in sex past few weeks. He's been getting it somewhere else.

Mitch the Corgi, senses your sudden shift in emotions and waddles up to you, climbing up into your lap to let out a low whine. You softly scratch behind his ear, getting comfort from the small dog,

"Well Mitch, seems your dad has been cheating on me with a hoard of other people. I should be pissed off, upset, but I just can't bring myself to be. Why should I waist the energy to become emotional over a man who obviously doesn't love me enough to remain faithful? Okay, maybe I'm a smidge ticked off."

Mitch lets out a low whine, burrowing closer to you, not happy that you're not happy. A hint of a smile makes it way onto your face because of the little corgi.

"It'll be okay Mitch. I'll figure something out and everything will be okay." you say in a soft voice, not only trying to convince the dog but yourself as well.

Moving Mitch off of your lap, you stand up and call for Mitch to follow you, "Come on Mitchy, let's go get us something to eat. Food makes things better."

His butt wags at the mention on food and he races off as fast as his little legs will carry him to the kitchen making you laugh.

With one last glance at the notes, you leave the laundry room and move to the kitchen to get started on lunch.

"He cheated on me. I can't believe he actually cheated on me and then was dumb enough to not get rid of the evidence. How did he even collect that many notes for one night stands? How did he have the time to sleep with that many one night stands? Like seriously. Did he sleep with more than one person a night? Honestly I got to admit I'm a little impressed he got so much ass. Still, I can't believe he cheated on me. I thought everything was fine, we were happy. What made him do this?!"

You pull at her hair in frustration, pausing your rant,.

"I can't do this. I need something to distract me or I'm going to drive myself insane."

You pick up the phone and call the only person you can think of one person right now who could possibly make you feel a little better.

"Hello?" come the deep, male voice from the other in of the phone.

"Hey Steve, it's me."

"Oh, hey. What up? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. Been busy with work, finally got some time off. You busy right now?"

"Umm…" you hear Steve messing with something, "Nope. I'm good."

You roll your eyes at him and his lame attempt at lying but not going to call him on it cause you really need your friend right now, "Great. How about coming over for some lunch. I've got into a mood and I've started making more food than I can eat."

"Doll, what's wrong?" you can hear the worry in his voice and know he is a step from going into Cap mode.

"It's nothing, just got in my head and I could use some distracting. Can you come over?"

"Give me 10 minutes."

"Thanks Steve." a sudden sense of relief washing over you.

"Anything for you Doll." he says with complete sincerity and you know he means it more than some others might.

A sigh leaves your lips once you hang up the phone. Looking down, you see Mitch staring up at you, wiggling with expectation like he just knew who you were talking too.

"Yes, Steve is coming over."

He yips happily in response, running over to the door to wait for Steve to arrive. You laugh at the silly dog and get back to fixing lunch.

You force yourself to not think about Bucky or the notes tempting you from the laundry room to go back and read again. Maybe even call up some of these people who have been getting your boyfriends dick more than you.

Exactly 10 minutes later, Steve comes through the front door announcing himself,

"HONEY! I'm HOME!"

You can hear Mitch going crazy, happy to see Steve, who is basically a dog in human form.

"Oh, something smells good." Steve says, coming into the kitchen and going right over to the stove to try and see what you are fixing.

"Thanks, I just starting putting things together. Not really sure what it is."

You hear Steve let out a sigh as he sits at the island, "Alright, what's wrong? What put you in a mood."

"Nothing, it's just an off day." you try and say in the most convincing voice possible, but you can't even seem to convince yourself.

Steve cocks a brow at you, "Seriously? I've been told I'm a terrible liar, and Doll, so are you. Now, really, what's wrong?"

You huff, turning away from the stove and plopping onto the stool next to Steve.

"Bucky's cheating on me."

Steve stares at you, rapidly blinking. "I'm sorry, what?"

Running a hand through your hair, you sigh, "Bucky is cheating on me."

Steve jumps up so fast, the stool goes flying back behind him, "That son of a Bitch! Fucking bastard! I knew he was fucking up to something. The lying, cheating bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

"Steve, calm down." you speak in a cal tone, taking Steve's hand in your own.

"Calm down! How can you tell me to calm down?! You should be more worked up than I am! Why haven't you started burning him shit! Hunt down the bitch he is cheating on you with!"

You give a shrug, "That is too many to hunt down. If it was just one, I might have been more upset but a certain number makes it almost laughable than upsetting."

He collapses back done after picking up the stool, "How many are we talking here? Two? Three?"

You pull a face at him, "Eh, double digits."

His eyes go wide, "How? How do you know?"

"There were signs. Coming home late, smelling like cheap perfume, lack of intimacy. But I just kind of played them off, not wanting to believe that he was cheating. But now, I have my proof."

"Proof? What proof? Did he tell you right out?"

Instead of answering, you stand and go grab all the notes you found and hand them to Steve to read for himself. You watch with your chin resting in your palm, as his becomes angrier and angrier with each note he reads. He doesn't even make it through the stack before he tosses them away from him, to pissed off to keep reading.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed with how fast he can get around. He has made sleeping around an Olympic sport."

Steve sighs, rubbing his temples, "How, how are you not flying into a rage right now?"

You give him a shrug, "Why should I? One or two, yeah I'd be pissed and upset. But this, this is pathological and why should I waste emotions on him when he can't take 2 seconds to think of me and not cheat. It's not worth the effort of energy or tears on a man who obviously doesn't want to be in a monogamous relationship."

He just pulls you in to a tight hug, locking you against his chest, "I'm so sorry Doll. I 'm the one who introduced you and I really thought Bucky would be good for you, that you would be good for him. I'm so, so sorry."

You wrap your arms around his waist resting your head over his heart, hearing it pound in his chest, "It's okay Steve. It's not your fault. You are not the one that made Bucky cheat on me. You didn't force his dick into those other people."

"Ugh! Doll, really? Must you word it like that?!" Steve jerks away from you, face scrunched up from your choice wording.

You laugh at him, standing up to go back to working on lunch. The kitchen goes quiet except for the sounds of you cooking. You can practically hear Steve brooding behind you, ruffling the paper of each note as if forcing himself to read each and every one.

"Steve, stop. Reading those things are only going to upset you more." you tell him, placing the food down in front of him.

"I can't help it. I just can't understand how he could do this. He is my best friend, I thought I knew him. You're a great gal and goes and throws it all away for a bunch of one night stands.

Reaching over, you take Steve's hand, "Steve, for the last time, you are not to fault for this. Bucky is his own man and can make his own choices. Bucky just doesn't know what he has lost, and what is up for someone else to gain! Now, eat before it gets cold. After we can go catch a movie? Sound good?"

Steve agrees, digging into the plate of food in front of him. You chat about other things while eating, catching up about what's been going on since you last hang out. Forgetting about Bucky and the notes, you both just have a fun and relaxing day with a good friend.

In a different part of the city, Bucky is doing his own thing and enjoying living the "single life." Even though he's not single, he likes to live it up like he is, especially when he has a reason. And the sexy lady currently on his arm is definitely a reason to be living like a single man at the moment.

"Well, Doll, how about we take this back to your place?" he whispers in the woman's ear, nipping at her lobe.

The woman lets out a shrill giggle, leaning into him. "Yes, please. I need you Bucky."

He grins down at her, grabbing her hand, he pulls her up from the table, tossing some money onto the table and hurries out the door. They barely make it out before Bucky is pressing the woman against the wall, and he instantly seeks out her lips. Bucky grips her hips, grounding his cock into her.

Bucky feels her dig her nails into his back causing him to let out a groan. Damn does he love this feeling, knowing he can reduce any woman or man to a moaning mess. Makes up for the lack of response he gets from his girlfriend back home. She just makes a really good bed warmer…

A bed warmer Bucky doesn't realize is about to leave his bed ice cold.

After you finish eating, you both decide to go see the new Halloween movie, even though you aren't big on horror movies, Steve convinces you to see it.

"I'm going to have nightmares now because of that movie! I can't believe I let you talk me into actually seeing it! Forget the nightmares, I'm never going to sleep after that."

Steve tosses his head back laughing at you, he wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to his side, "Don't worry Doll, I'll fight away all the monsters."

You lean into him, "I know you will, my big strong protector."

"Should I get the suit? Maybe the shield then?" he jokes.

"Oh, that would be nice. But make sure it's the all navy suit you got before SHIELD fell. The read and white stripes just do nothing for me."

Steve lets out a boisterous laugh, "I'll keep that in mind."

You continue to laugh and joke with Steve when suddenly, all laughter comes to a stop.

"What? What is it?" Steve asks, concerned for your sudden change in behavior.

"Steve, at my eyes playing tricks on me, or is that Bucky fucking a woman against a wall?"

"What?!"

You point in the direction you are looking, allowing Steve to follow your line of sight.

"Mother fucker." he growls, fists clenched.

"You know, I think today is the most I have heard you cuss since I met you."

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

You put yourself in front of Steve, stopping him from making a scene and confronting Bucky.

"No, you are not going to kill him. You are not going to say anything to him Steve. You will not go over there. Do you understand?"

Steve glares at you, "Stop being so calm about this!"

"Trust me, seeing it in person rather than just reading perverted notes has me fuming inside. But I'd rather not have the media spreading a story about Captain America and his best friend getting into a fight in the middle of public. So, take a deep breath and let's move on. I have a better idea."

Steve takes a deep breath, holding for a moment and slowly releasing the breath and having his shoulders fall. The tension falling from his body.

"Fine, I won't kill him in public."

You give him a smile, patting his cheek, "Good. Now can you take a picture for me? Better to have visual proof."

He says nothing, just nods his head and takes out his phone to snap a quick picture before taking your hand and dragging you the rest of the way to your place. The quicker he and you get away from that scene of Bucky with the other women, the less chance of Steve going full Captain mode and killing his best friend.

Once back at your place, you go to the kitchen and grab you and Steve and drink, "I know alcohol doesn't have an effect on you, but I think you need this."

Steve takes the glass from you, downing the drink in one gulp,

"Okay, so what is this idea of yours keeping me from killing that bastard?"

Your smile grows, twists to something dark, "We need boxes. Lots of boxes."

Later that night, Bucky finally arrives back home to find you and Steve cuddled up on the sofa, Mitch the Corgi curled up in your lap asleep.

"Hey Babe… Steve, what are you doing here?"

Steve plasters the fakest smile you have ever seen, "Nothing, I just came over to help out with some stuff around the house since your were _out_. Also, wanted to catch up with my favorite gal."

Bucky blinks, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of you, "Oh-kay… Babe, if you needed anything I would have helped ya."

You shake your head, "Nah, you were busy with _other things._ Besides, Steve was just helping me clean up some trash."

Bucky nods, sitting across from you both, still very confused and a little uneasy with the way you two are staring at him.

"Oh Bucky, I was doing the laundry earlier, before Steve came over. And I found some of those little notes you are always writing yourself. I read some of them to see if they were important or not. Here are the ones I kept."

You reach out to slide the stack of notes over to Bucky, still smiling to not give anything away. Leaning back, you and Steve watch Bucky closely, watching as the recognition comes over his face, his eyes widening reading the notes.

"Imagine my surprise when I read about 20 different notes, from 20 different people all saying what a great time they had getting my boyfriends dick."

"Wait, Babe, this isn't…" he starts, stuttering as he tries to think up a solid lie.

"Oh please. Don't even try that bull shit of "it's not what it looks like." I'm not stupid Bucky, so don't try and act like I am. The proof is right there. And if that isn't enough proof for you that I know what you have been up too, we now have visual proof."

His head jerks up, "What?!"

Steve finally speaks, "Yeah. We went out to see a movie and on our way back, we found you basically fucking some skank in public."

Bucky huffs, rubbing his hand over his face with a groan, "Fuck… Fine! Yes okay I cheated. I like sex and you just weren't giving me what I needed okay?!"

"You son of a bitch!"

Steve rushes Bucky, throwing him to the floor and letting out all of his aggression and pent up anger.

"You son of a bitch! I fucking trusted you with her! I told you to not fucking hurt her!"

"STEVE! Stop it!"

Mitch keeps barking at the two men fighting, but staying far enough away to not get caught up in the fight. You want to try and break them up but you know better than to try and get in the way of two fighting super soldier.

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! HE IS NOT WORTH IT!"

Steve gets in one more good punch, breaking Bucky's nose. He moves back over to you, arms crossed and making himself look bigger and intimidating.

You let out a sigh and run a hand through your hair, "Get out Bucky. Go sleep with as many men and women as you want. Do whoever and whatever you want because I just don't care. Don't call me, don't talk to me, no contact at all alright."

"I'll make sure he isn't within 100 feet of you." the brooding blond says making roll your eyes.

Bucky slowly gets up, holding his nose, "What the hell Steve! You're supposed to be my best friend! You'd really turn your back on my for some bitch?! I bet you've been fucking each other behind my back the whole time haven't you!"

You hold your hand out to keep Steve from attacking Bucky again, "Bucky, just leave. Save yourself some dignity and just leave before you have to be wheeled out on a gurney. Even if there was something going on between Steve and I it is none of your business. So just go."

"I need my clothes." he grumbles from behind his hand.

"Don't worry, everything is packed and has been donated to the Goodwill. I was going to pull a Angela Bassett like in Waiting to Exhale and burn it, but I figured that it would be better to donate and help out others. But don't worry I did save you some stuff. Right there in the duffle bag by the door. Bye-bye now."

Bucky growls, narrowing his eyes at you, "You bitch. Your going to regret this."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever, at least I don't have to worry about catching something from you. You on the other hand, might want to get tested before your dick falls off."

You smile in triumph watching Bucky limp out the door, "Well, that's over with. Wanna get back to the movie?"

Steve smiles down at you, "Yeah, but we need more popcorn. Oh how about we order take out. I could go for some Pizza right now, maybe some Chinese food."

"Oh Chinese would be good, maybe run out and get something for dessert too? I could go for some cheesecake."

And just like that, everything is back to normal like nothing had happened and you are able to enjoy spending the night with your best friend. Tomorrow you will deal with the fallout of the break out. But that's tomorrow and tomorrow can wait.


	40. Gone Too Far (12) Loki

Summary: Loki takes his pranks and mischief too far when he pulls a prank during a feast in front of the entire court that has you questioning whether or not a courtship with Loki is worth the effort.

* * *

"By the Norns! Damn it Loki!"

You screech at suddenly being covered by some sort of freezing mystery liquid. You don't know what it is but you're not sure you really want to know. The Asgardian Prince lets out his signature laugh, followed by the echoing laughter from the rest of the court. You can even make out the boisterous laugh from Thor and his friends. By this point you are positively shaking and tears have welled up in your eyes. You don't know whether the surge of emotion is from anger, embarrassment or both.

This isn't the first prank Loki has pulled on you in the last week, but it by far has to be the worse.

You suck in harsh breath and hold your head up high, "Thank you Loki."

You speak in such a calm and even voice it quickly puts an end to Loki's laughing and he stands there giving up a puzzled look.

"Huh? For what?"

"For making the decision to leave and go back home much easier for me."

Loki's eyes go wide, "WHAT?!"

Your expression remains unwavering through his outburst,

"Well, clearly you no longer want me here, you have made that abundantly clear recently. So why should I stay any longer than necessary? I guess this also means the courtship can officially be called off. So again, thank you Prince Loki for making my decision to leave easier. Good-bye."

You walk out the dining hall with every ounce of dignity you can muster up while looking like a drowned rat.

Every member of court remains silent, watching you leave. The moment the doors shut behind you, whispers break out among the people. The scene that just played out before them is going to be something they talk about for days to come. The youngest prince has just been left speechless by the young woman he was supposed to be courting! And now she is leaving because of his pranks. Oh yes, this really is some juicy gossip to spread around.

"Brother! What was that?" Thor demands, rushing up to Loki.

"I-I… It was just a little prank. But, why… she just? I don't?"

Thor sighs, "Seems that silver tongue of yours has failed you Loki. You better fix this. That young lady is to special to lose because of your mischievous behavior. Good luck Brother, I'm sure you will need it."

Thor pats Loki on the back, leaving Loki to continue standing looking after where you just were, lost in a daze. What in the world is he going to do to keep you from leaving.

You, on the other hand, once you are out of the sight of the court, you take off running right to your quarters. You hope to make it back to your room before the sobs bubbling up finally break loose.

The second you are in your room and have the door shut, you slid down to the floor and just let the tears flow.

"Oh my Lady."

One of your hand maidens, Elkie, comes over to you, kneeling beside you to wrap you in a tight hug.

"I don't understand! We were getting along so well. I know he wasn't too keen on the idea of getting married but we were going slow, our fathers allowing us time to get to know one another. Why this? Why take such drastic measures to humiliate me if he just wanted to call the courtship off?"

Elkie gently rubs your back, "My Lady, I don't know what if going through his mind. I thought he was quite smitten with you. But don't worry, we can be gone by tomorrow morning if that is what you wish."

You nod your head, unable to speak.

"I'll get Runa to run you a bath and help you get whatever this is out of your hair. Then I shall go speak to the Queen's lady's and see if they can get word to ask the Queen for permission for an early departure.

"Th-thank you, Elkie."

"Anything for you my Lady." she gives you a soft smile.

She calls over the other handmaiden who takes you to the bathroom while Elkie goes in search of one of the Queen's ladies in waiting.

Queen Frigga gets the message from Elkie and to say she was mad would be an understatement. Hearing that her potential daughter-in-law wants to leave Asgard and go back home confused her at first, and then she heard of the stunt that her son pulled in during the feast after she had left.

"Loki! I could kill you right now!" Frigga shouts, storming into Loki's rooms.

"Mother?!"

"How could you do that to Asa?! She is a sweet and gentle woman, she would have made a wonderful wife for you! Why would you humiliate her like that? To make a fool out of her? If you wanted the courtship called off you should have just said something instead of pulling so many cruel jokes on her. I am so disappointed in you Loki!"

Loki stares down at his feet in shame, taking the verbal lashing his mother has to give out.

"I know Mother. I'm sorry."

Frigga glares at her son, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. And a simple 'sorry' is not going to fix anything. That poor girl is so embarrassed by what you have done to her, she has had her head handmaiden ask my permission to leave early tomorrow."

"What?! No! She can't! Please tell me you denied the request. Mother you can't let Asa go!"

"Why not? You have shown that you don't care about her, so why make her stay and endure the gossip and taunts that is going around at her expense because of you?"

"Because I love her!" Loki shouts at Frigga, his emotions bubbling up to the point he can no longer remain in control.

Frigga's face softens slightly, but keeps a hard look in her eyes, "Then why didn't you act like it? Why not say something sooner and treat Asa like a woman you care about?"

Loki sighs, collapsing to the foot of his bed with is head in his hands.

"I don't know. She thought my pranks where funny at first and I love to see her smile and I love to hear here laugh I just wanted to keep that smile on her face forever. I didn't mean to take it this far. Hel, at first it was just by accident that Asa got caught in one of my pranks, but she laughed it off."

"Because she probably realized the prank wasn't meant for her. But Loki, you started targeting her on purpose for pranks, and each prank getting more and more humiliating for Asa. You might not have meant to, but you hurt her, broke her heart by doing this to her. And I don't know if there is anything you could possibly do to make it up to her."

Loki lifts his head with a determined look on his face, "I've got to try. I can't lose her Mother. I won't."

Frigga sighs, "Do what you will Loki, but I'm not going to force her to be here any longer than she wishes. I will tell Asa she can leave tomorrow."

"But Mother…"

Loki tries to argue with Frigga but she simply hold up her hand to cut him off. She gives a shake of her head, putting an end to the discussion and makes her exit. Loki collapse back on his bed with a groan,

"What am I going to do?"


	41. Gone Too Far (22) Loki

Pairing: Loki x Reader (named Asa cause I still hate writing Y/N)

Rating: General

Word count: 1,988

Summary: Loki takes his pranks and mischief too far when he pulls a prank during a feast in front of the entire court that has you questioning whether or not a courtship with Loki is worth the effort.

* * *

The following morning, Elkie and Runa have managed to pack all of your stuff in record time and at the crack of dawn you and every member of your household are set and ready to go home. Queen Frigga gave her permission last night for you to leave whenever you were ready; Odin even agreed and apologized that the courtship didn't end the way anyone had hoped.

Word had even been sent back you your mother and father that you were leaving Asgard and would be arriving home soon.

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon? You haven't even spoken to the Prince yet. Shouldn't you let him know that you are leaving today?"

"Why Runa? Why should I let him know? He wanted this. He wanted me to leave, to call the courtship off. Why would I want to see the look of joy on his face knowing that he has run me off? Why should I let him see that he won?"

Runa grabs you by your arm, "Then don't leave, don't run. Stay and keep your head held high. Prove that you won't stoop to his level of immaturity. Don't let anyone make you feel like your are worth less than you are, including a Prince. Lady Asa, you are not a coward who backs down without a fight, your father raised you better than that. Prove it."

She's right. Your father is a top general for the Vanir Army and had raised you to never back down from a fight. To always stand up to any challenge and defeat any enemy who stands in your way. Something you have always lived by. But yet this time, you can't seem to scrounge up any fight in you. You just want to go home and find comfort in your mama's arms; hoping your dad doesn't try and go kill Loki for the shit he pulled.

You give Runa a small smile, "I just can't Runa, I can't stay here and see him everyday. This is one time, I just don't have the fight in me. I want to go home."

Runa heaves out a sigh, giving your arms a squeeze, "Please, just give it a day or two. Right now you are running on emotions from last night, this could be a rash decision and one your regret. Talk to the Prince and he might…"

"Runa! Enough! I know you want to stay but I can't stay here! I cannot be here and deal with the heartbreak of knowing that the man I love can't stand the sight of me and turned his mischief against me! I'm not going to do that Runa, I'm not. If you want to stay, then fine, stay. But I'm leaving and I'm leaving now!"

You say nothing else and storm off away from Runa and everyone else. You manage to find yourself in the garden of the palace, in a secluded area where it is doubtful anyone will be able to find you. And there, in that small little section of the garden the tears start to fall once more. A sob is ripped from your throat as you double over, crying your heart break out into the silence.

Why? Why did Runa have to keep pushing the issue? Why can't everyone just leave you in peace and let you run away with your tail tucked between your legs? This is one fight you don't want to fight, one battle you feel you have already lost. You're grasping tightly to what dignity you have left, but Loki hasn't left you much to hold on too.

"Asa?"

You go stiff at the sound of the gentle, velvety voice that comes from beside you; a voice you were not in the mood to hear at the moment. Discreetly, you wipe your cheeks to try and hide the fact that you were crying. Straightening your back, you stare ahead and refuse to look at Loki.

"Prince Loki… Come to dump something else on me? Or did you figure out another way you can humiliate me?"

Loki sighs hearing the venom in your voice, "Oh Dear heart."

Your head snaps to the side to glare at him, "You have NO right to call me that! Do NOT call me that!"

Loki feels his heart break seeing the look of hatred in your eyes. Eyes that once held adoration and something close to love, now stare right through him to make him feel he has been shot right through the heart. He really has fucked up.

"Asa. Please, give me a chance to explain."

You shoot up, fists clench at your sides, "Why?! Why should I give you the time of day? I should not even be standing here right now after the shit you have pulled on me! You do not deserve for me to waste another second on you!"

Loki rushes over to you, taking ahold of your hands to make you sit back down, "Please, five minutes Asa. Just five minutes. You deserve an explanation to my behavior."

"Oh, like I can trust anything the God of Lies has to say?"

You watch his face fall, the light in his eyes dim and you feel bad for saying that, because you know that despite the mischief he causes, Loki has never lied to you.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know that you'd tell me nothing but the truth. But Loki, you broke my heart. I thought, I thought maybe…"

Loki brings your hand up to his lips, kissing your knuckles, "I love you Asa. I'm not lying about that, I truly do and I'm sorry my actions of late have not shown that."

Your body relaxes, tears fill your eyes once more, "You say you love me, but why treat me as you have? I have a hard time believing you, though I know it's not a lie."

He cups your face to make you look at him, " I'm so sorry. I just..."

He sighs and lets his hands drop way, looking down to the ground. "You always get this biggest smile on your face watching me, and taking part in any kind of mischief I get into. I always want to make you smile and laugh, and you would laugh when I would pull small pranks on you. I just, let things get out of hand. It stopped being about making you laugh to being how could I out do myself next. I… I stopped considering your feelings."

"You're ego got in the way." you bluntly point out.

The "young" prince at least has the decency to not argue your point, and even looks ashamed to know you are right.

"Yeah. I guess so."

You both go silent; Loki giving you a chance to assess his reasoning.

You're not really sure what to do with this new information. You know he is telling you the truth, you know in your heart he regrets it, and you hope that something like that would never happen again. But there is a small part, but very loud part, that is full of doubt and telling you to not trust him.

"So, where do we go from here? What you said, it doesn't help anything, it almost makes things worse because I now I have to worry about your ego coming into play in any possibly relationship we have. I can't constantly worry that your ego is going to try and ruin things for us again."

Loki huffs, "What then? You still leaving? You're just done with us completely?" he pauses a moment, his face twisting to something not happy, "You don't love me do you? That's why it is so easy for you to leave."

"NO! Loki, I do love you. I love you so much that's why this hurts so bad. I don't want to leave, but I can't stay here and be constantly reminded of the hurt and humiliation. I just can't do it Loki. I can't."

Loki wraps his arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side and holding you close. He presses his lips to the top of your head, but just needing to hold you.

"So what do we do?"

You sigh, "I don't know. I really don't."

You just sit there with your head resting on his shoulder. Feelings have been hurt, prides have been bruised, things that most relationships cannot typically survive. But despite all of that, and even though you still want to run away and go back home, you don't completely want to tell Loki good-bye and move on. It would be a challenge to trust him again and want to come back… Wait.

"I got it!" you exclaim, jolting upright.

Your sudden movements causes Loki to jump in surprise, "What?"

You look at him, eyes bright with a smile, "You like challenges; you are a planner, a thinker. Well, I have a challenge for you."

You obviously have captured Loki's interest, you see that twinkle in his eye come back.

"What?"

"I dare you to win me back. I'm still going to go home, but I dare you to make me want to come back, to make me never want to leave your side again. This you are up for it?"

That smile that you love so much, takes over his face, making his eyes crinkle at the side, "Oh Dear heart, I am beyond ready. I'll have you back at my side before you can fully get comfortable. I will not let you be gone long. I promise you that."

You catch Loki by surprise, leaning up to gently press your lips to his. Quick and innocent, that little kiss is enough to make your heart skip a beat. He runs a hand up, cupping the back of your neck to hold you in place. His lips seek yours out once more, for a deeper, longer kiss.

You let out a small whimper against his mouth, clenching at his shirt.

A voice comes from behind Loki, pulling you apart,

"Well, I see that you two have talked. Does that mean you will be staying Lady Asa?"

The regal, gentle voice of Queen Frigga has you and Loki both flustered and scrambling to straighten yourselves out.

"H-Hello your Majesty. Um, no. I um, I'll still be going home."

"But not for long," Loki interjects. "Asa won't be staying home for long. She is coming back shortly."

You smirk up him, "Only if you can step up to the challenge and not blow it."

Loki's arms wrap around your waist, pulling your back to his chest and resting his chin on your shoulder, "Trust me Dear one, I will not disappoint."

Frigga smiles at you, "I'm happy that you managed to work things out, at least partly. But Asa, if you are still going to leave today, you should head out now. Everyone is waiting for you.

You break away from Loki's embrace and give Frigga a slight curtsy, "Thank you Queen Frigga. Hopefully I shall see you again soon. Loki, walk with me?"

"Of course Dear one. Mother, I'll come find you after I see of my fiance."

Loki takes you by the hand and guilds you off to the Bifrost.

"Uh, excuse me, when did I agree to marry you? I don't remember you asking me." you ask in a teasing manner.

"You agreed by giving me the dare to bring you back. The moment you are back here, we are going to start planning our wedding."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself Prince Loki."

Loki spins you around, locking his arms around you, "I'm sure of the fact that I love you and I want you with me forever."

"Forever is a long time."

Dipping his head down, Loki rubs his nose against your, his lips just a breath away from yours, "Forever isn't long enough."


	42. Fight to the Death - Bucky and Sam

"Oh my GOD! Will you please change the channel?!" Bucky groans, dramatically throwing his head back.

"No." Sam deadpans, not bothering to look over at Bucky.

"Come on man, you've had the TV all day! Give up the remote and let me find something I want to watch!"

Sam remains stoic, eyes not straying from the TV, "Nope."

Bucky lifts his head, lips pursed and eyes narrowed, "Alright, if that's the way you want to play this…"

He makes a dive for the remote just sitting on the table, but Sam is just a little bit faster getting his hands on the desired object before the former Winter Soldier can. So instead Bucky just tackles Sam, but Sam just manages to hold the remote out of his reach,

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it Birdbrain!"

"Forget it Tinman!"

They manage to roll off the sofa and Sam takes the opportunity to jump up from the floor and run around the sofa trying to avoid Bucky grabbing for him,

"HA! Too slow old man!"

Bucky is up and climbing over the sofa to chase after Sam, "Get back here you asshole! Give me the fucking remote!"

Sam takes off running out of the living room and down the hall with Bucky hot on his heels.

"Mother Fucker! I'm gonna kick your ass! Give me the goddamn remote asshat!"

Sam lets out an evil laugh, "Over my dead body Robocop!"

Bucky takes a flying leap, tackling Sam to the ground and grabbing in a headlock, "Then it's a fight to the death!"

The "fight" starts off as them just rolling around on the floor and playing keep away. But slowly it becomes more aggressive as testosteron takes over and they two men have to try and prove who is the more dominate one. Insults are thrown around along with just straight up trash talking. All over a remote controller.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Steve's voice echoes in the room.

And in an instant Sam and Bucky freeze, Bucky's forearm pressing into Sam's throat reaching for the remote while Sam stops mid punch to Bucky's kidneys.

"Hey Steve." they say together, trying to act like they weren't just caught in the middle of a fight.

Steve crosses his arms glaring down at the pair, "What in the world are you to doing?"

Slowly, they untangle themselves from one another and carefully stand up, heads hanging in shame. They went from grown adults to children getting scolded by their dad.

"He wouldn't give me the remote. He's been hogging the television all day. I just wanted to watch something else and he wouldn't let me change the channel." Bucky huffs, arms crossed over his chest with a glare send Sam's way.

"Well, he only watches stupid stuff. I don't want to have to sit through another episode of some crime show or science documentary." Sam retaliates.

"All you watch is soap operas and reality TV! At least I watch something that doesn't kill brain cells!"

"What you watch could board a zombie to death!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Yah-huh!"

"ENOUGH!" Steve bellows, making Bucky and Sam jump back.

The tall blonde glares at his two best friends, "You are behaving like children. There is more than one TV in this place, there is no need for you to be fighting over a damned remote like a bunch of six year olds!"

"He started it!" Bucky and Sam shout at the same time, pointing to the other.

Steve sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Alright, go to your rooms. You are grounded for the rest of the day. If you can't learn how to behave around each other then you are being separated."

Bucky scoffs, "Punk, I'm 102 years old, you can't ground me."

"But we can put you in the ground, old man." Sam snarks with a smirk.

"Yeah, who had who pinned huh?"

"You got lucky. I could kick your ass with one arm tied behind my back!"

"I could kick your ass with ONE arm!"

"CHILDREN! That is it! Go to your rooms NOW! I've heard enough of your arguing. Don't look at each other, don't talk to each other, don't breathe in each others direction! Rooms NOW!"

Bucky and Sam turn on their heels grumbling about being treated like kids, and how they should be in trouble but the other one should be. They push and shove at each other the whole way to their rooms. And both slam their door shut, the force shaking the walls.

Steve groans, rubbing his temples, "I'm friends with children. They were fighting over a damn remote. How in the world have they made it to be called "Avengers"?"


	43. Phone Call Away (M) - Bucky Barnes

Warnings: Voice Kink, Dirty Talk, Phone Sex, Masturbation, Name calling, Implied unprotected sex, Dom Bucky.

* * *

Two weeks is too long for Bucky to be away from you. No matter how important this mission is, he needs to at least be able to hear your voice.

He locks himself away in a room, making sure no one can hear him or get to him, having disconnected all coms too. Pulling out his phone, he tapped your photo, bringing the phone to his ear and waiting with baited breath for you to answer?

"Bucky, hi."

He releases the breath he was holding, his head falling back against the wall, "God Doll, so good to hear your voice. I miss you so bad much."

"I miss you too Bucky. When will you be home?"

"I don't know Doll, the mission was supposed to have been wrapped up three days ago. But Steve's not happy with what little we have found. He wants Tony to do some deeper digging, see what they might be hiding here."

You let out a whine through the phone, "But why do you have to stay? Can't you come on home? I miss you, I need you Bucky."

"I know Doll, I need you too. I wish I could get home to you, the sooner the better. Tell me, have you been a good girl for me?"

He hears the bitch in your breathing and smiles, "Doll, tell me the truth. Have you been a good girl?"

"Y-yes Sir."

"You haven't made yourself cum once? No touching yourself? No humping pillows? No toys? Nothing?"

You bite your lip, shaking your head before you realize he can't see you, "No Sir. Two weeks and I haven't cum once."

Bucky feels his cock harden in his pants, "You have been a good girl, damn I wish I was there and make up for the lost time of being away from you. I'd make you cum all over my fingers, my tongue and my cock. I'll have you cumming over and over again until you are just about to lose consciousness."

You let out a low whimper, pressing your legs together.

"Fuck, I practically already taste you on my tongue. That sweet pussy dripping all of that delicious nectar, I can't wait to lick up every last drop. I'd use my thumb to play with your clit. I love the way you tug on my hair when your little clit gets over stimulated."

"Sir!" you whine out, gripping a pillow to keep from touching yourself.

"What's a matter baby? Need to play yourself huh? Need to cum?" the deep growl in his voice sends a new rush of heat straight to your cunt.

"Please! Need it!" You beg, barely about to form a full sentence.

Bucky lowers his pants just enough to free his aching cock, thinking about you touching yourself to his voice. Damn if he didn't wish he could see it even more. That will be something you revisit once he gets home. For now, he will make do with listening.

"Go on baby, touch that cunt for me, let me hear you cum. I want you to picture my slipping my fingers deep in the cunt, getting you ready for my cock. What hand do you want Doll?"

"L-Left!"

Bucky groans, "Yeah Doll, you love when I fuck you with my left hand don't ya? Love the feel of the cold metal stretching that hot, wet pussy. Damn, I can basically feel you clenching around my fingers, your pussy drenching my hand with your hips bucking faster, wanting more."

The more he talks, the faster your work over your clit. Your breathing coming out in harsh gasps, egging Bucky on to talk more and pumping his hand faster over his cock.

"Yeah baby, you're close already aren't ya? You gonna cum for me?"

"Ye-yes! Sir please! I need it! I need to cum!"

"Not yet, not till I get my cock in you. God Damn Doll, you all ready for me? You ready for my cock?"

"Yes! Oh God Sir! Fuck me, fuck me with your big, hard cock! I wanna feel every inch of you, feel your cock throbbing, pumping hard and fast."

"Hard and fast huh? Don't want it nice and slow?"

"No!" you cry, "I want you to fuck me so hard I feel you for days! Pull my hair, slap my ass, choke me, mark me! Make me your fucktoy."

Bucky struggles for air, his cock so hard it hurts, throbbing in his hand. Cum leaks from the head,

"Fuck, yeah baby, perfect little fucktoy for me! My good little slut, gonna fuck you so good when I get home, not gonna be able to move. Gonna pound that pussy so hard you'll be feeling me for days after. Goddamn, best little pussy, so hot and wet for me, can't wait to feel you sucking me in deep, squeezing me so tight, trying to milk my cock for every last drop. Where you want it Doll? Huh? Where you want me to cum?"

"In me! I want it in me Sir! Please, please! Cum in me, need it, want it!"

"Cum for me, cum for me now Doll!"

"To-together!"

You let out a high pitch scream mixing with Bucky's low groan as you both reach your climax together. You body convulses on the bed, twitching, your orgasm soaking the bed under you.

Bucky's cum spurts out onto the floor, making him go weak in the knees from the force of his release.

And for a few minutes, nothing is heard over the phone but the sounds of heavy breathing. Slowly you and Bucky regain the ability to speak,

"Come home soon, please Bucky."

"I'm going to be on the next flight home."


	44. Cuddles Cure All - Bucky Barnes

A loud clap of thunder strikes, shaking the whole house and causing Bucky to jerk awake. For a moment there, he thought he was back in WW2. Echoes of the past ring in his ears; bombs exploding as they drop, guns firing rapid rounds, and the screams of the men as they fall all around him. The flash of lightning has him jumping out of bed and grabbing his knife out of instinct, ready for an attack.

The door to his bedroom squeeks open making him quickly turn on his heel in a defensive stance.

"Daddy?" the soft voice of his four year old daughter surprises him.

Bucky drops his knife and falls to his knees, "Eliza, what are you doing up baby?"

She stares up at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "The storm woke me up, I don't like it Daddy."

He lets out a breath, holding his arms open to her, "Come here Baby. Daddy doesn't like the storms either. How about I make up some hot chocolate? Maybe get some of those cookies Mama made earlier."

Little Eliza nods her head, "Okay Daddy. Daddy, why did you have your knife out? Was a bad guy here? Did you get him?"

He gives her a small smile, setting her down at the kitchen table, "No munchkin, there wasn't a bad guy here. Daddy, um…"

"Did you have a bad dream? Mommy said that everyone has bad dreams, even big people. She said that the best thing when you have a bad dream is getting cuddles. Do you need cuddles Daddy?"

His heart melts at his daughter's sweet gesture, "Cuddles would be great munchkin. But first, how about that hot chocolate and cookies?"

"YEAH!"

Father and daughter sit at the table, giggling and enjoying their drink and sweet treat. They completely forget about the storm going on outside, and Bucky no longer feels the grip of the past or the anxiety of relieving the war. He wasn't that person anymore, he is no longer the Soldier. He is just normal, old Bucky Barnes; the dad to a beautiful and wonderful little girl.

Eliza lets out an exaggerated yawn making Bucky laugh, "Alright munchkin, time to get you back to bed before you Mama hurts me for letting you be up so late."

"But Mommy's not here, how'd she _know_ if I stayed up late?" she asks, giving him the most innocent look possible.

"I'm not falling for that again you little devil. I see those horns holding up that halo of yours. Your Mama knows everything, we can't get nothing passed her. So as cute as you are, I'm not letting you stay up any later."

Bucky picks her up from the chair and heads to her room,

"But Daddy!" she whines, "I promised you cuddles! I gotta cuddle you to keep the nightmares away!"

"Bucky barks out a laugh, "Okay, you wanna sleep with me then? Maybe we can keep each other safe from the storm and nightmares,"

"Yes!"

Eliza wiggles out of his arms and runs right to the master bedroom. He moves after her, hearing her giggles coming from the room and finds her curled up in the middle of the bed. The king sized bed making her look even smaller and more adorable, if that was at all possible.

"I see you have claimed the bed for yourself, and now there's no room for me." he lets out a over dramatic sigh, "I guess I'll just have to go sleep in your princess bed."

Eliza gives a loud cackle, "Silly Daddy, there's LOTS of room for you here! Come on! I sleepy!"

Bucky crawls into the bed laughing at his little girl. She quickly curls into his arms, snuggling up close and lets out a small breath, "Night night Daddy."

"Night night sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy. You sleep safe now, I keep all bad dreams away."

Bucky places a light kiss on the top of her head, "I've never felt more safe. Sleep tights munchkin."

In no time Eliza is sound asleep and Bucky lays there watching her sleep. Moments like this he finds himself actually happy to have gone through everything that he has.

If not for falling from the train, being held captive by Hydra and being turned into the Winter Soldier, he might never have survived this long to make it to meet his now wonderful wife of 7 years or have this beautiful little girl sleeping in his arms. Nightmares aren't all that bad when he has these sweet dreams to wake up too.


	45. It All Starts Now - Bucky Barnes

"Here is to many wonderful years of marriage, and many more years to come!" Bucky cheers; holding his glass up for a toast.

You smile, clinking your glass with his, "To many more years to come. I'm love you Mr. Barnes."

"I love you more Mrs. Barnes."

You both laugh at how goofy and cheesy you sound in the moment, but you can't help it. Today is a happy day, and so no one can blame you if you can't stop smiling like a fool… a fool in love. Seriously, whoever said that the honeymoon phase is short lived must have been doing something wrong. Because even after four years of dating and three years of marriage, it still feel like the beginning.

"Oh, did I tell you, I ran into Wanda the other day?" you mention, cutting into your food.

"No, how is she? It feels like forever since I last got to see her and Viz ever since they married and decided to retire. We need to head out to see them."

"Actually, Wanda invited us to their place next weekend. She said she was getting ready to send out invitations to everyone for a get together, plus a special announcement."

This catches Bucky's interest even more, "What do you know? Come on, don't leave me in suspense!"

You laugh at the way he practically bounces in his chair, "Well, she let slip, that… she's pregnant."

"Wow! But wait… is Vision able to have kids? He's still an android even if he can change his appearance… right?"

"I had to ask her the same thing. Wanda laughed at me, saying that she was expecting that to be the main question for everyone to ask then explained that they used a sperm donor."

Bucky sits there a moment, before a smile breaks out, "Wow, good for them. I'm really happy for them."

Nodding, you look down at your plate, to hide your face, "Yeah, me too…"

Even though Bucky can't see the expression on your face, hearing your tone, he knows something is wrong. "Doll, what is it? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," you say with a shake of your head.

"Oh no, I know you better than that Doll. Come on; tell me what's on your mind."

You sigh, looking up at him with a slight frown, "It's just… Today marks three years we've been married, and well, Wanda and Viz have only been married less than a year but they are already expanding their family. I've just been thinking…"

"You've been thinking when we might start having kids?"

"Yeah. I know we said when we first got married to wait a few years and I didn't think that I'd already be wanting kids so soon into the marriage…"

"I've been thinking about it too Doll."

Bucky's sentence shocks you, and you just stare at him wide eyed, "W-what?"

"Doll, I've been thinking about it for awhile now, and just didn't know when to bring it up with you because I didn't know if you were ready yet. But, My Darling, I'm ready to start trying for a baby that is if you are."

A wide smile breaks out on your face; you dash around the kitchen table and throw yourself at him. Bucky is just barely able catch you and grab the table to keep the chair from falling over.

"Seriously?! You, you really want to do this? You want to start our family?" you squeal excitedly,

"Yes. Doll, let's try for a baby!"

"We're going to try for a baby!"

That was six months ago, and it is no surprise that Bucky's super swimmers took no time in getting you pregnant. You are just at four and half months along and are starting to think about fixing up a nursery. You had recruited Steve and Sam to help with cleaning out the spare room, paint and put together the furniture. Promising them food as payment.

"Okay boys! Cleaning time, **it's out with the old and in with the new!** "

"Alright, if you say so, but I thought you might want him to stick around." Sam says, moving over to Bucky.

You and Steve break out in laughter as Sam grabs Bucky and starts dragging him out of the room.

"Sam! Sam, bring my back my husband!" you call out, still laughing

"What?" he asks, trying to look innocent, "you said out with the old. I just assumed up meant the 100 year old man."

"What the hell? Steve's over a 100 too, why just me?!" Bucky pouts.

Steve pats Bucky on the shoulder, "You are older than me."

"One year! I'm one year older! And technically I think you are now considered older than me, because you have been out of ice longer than me!"

"But you were still born before me, thus making YOU the older one."

"You've aged more since being thawed, starting to look more your age there old man."

Sam is holding on to the wall trying to keep himself upright as he laughs at Bucky and Steve arguing over who is older.

"Alright children, stop. It is not a competition over who is older; you both are older than dirt. Keep it up and I'll let Sam throw you out and keep him as my new husband."

Bucky looks at you insulted, "You wouldn't dare! I might be old, but my swimmers could still move fast enough to knock you up."

"Yeah, but clearly, I'm the new shiny version. Everyone always upgrades eventually." Sam taunts with a smile.

Bucky narrows his eyes at Sam, and before he can try to attack the little shit, Steve grabs Bucky in a head lock,

"Alright, stop. I'm here to decorate a nursery, not rebuild a house because you guys can't stop teasing one another. Remember the remote incident?"

Sam and Bucky groan while you laugh, remembering the story of how Bucky and Sam got into an actual fight for the remote control.

"Alright boys, let's stop now. Can we please just get to work on the nursery? I'd like to have it done before I give birth."

Sam and Bucky reluctantly call a truce and you all get to work on the room, not that Bucky let's you actually do much. And once they were ready to paint, Bucky sends you out of the house so you aren't around all of the fumes. And by the time you get back home, they have the majority of the room completed with the exception of minor details that you will work on here and there.

Bucky walks up behind you, admiring the room giving you a back hug and his hands resting on your slightly protruding belly, "It looks good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, when you and Sam stop bickering like children and work together." You tease, nudging him.

"Yeah, yeah. It got done eventually didn't it?"

"Yeah," you sigh, leaning back into him, "and just think, in 5 months time, our child will be here and sleeping in this room that their Daddy and Uncles fixed up just for them."

Bucky's lips press to the side of your head, "I can't wait."

"AHHH! I can't wait anymore! Get this child out of my body! Their time is up; I'm serving an eviction notice! Get out!" You scream, clutching the side of the hospital bed so hard your knuckles have turned white.

"Breath Doll, remember the breathing exercises…" Bucky soothingly says, rubbing your back trying to calm you down.

"Oh FUCK YOU BARNES! You breathe if it's so fucking easy! And if you tell me to breathe one more time, you are going to be admitted for having your dick ripped off."

Bucky gulps, looking at one of the nurses for help who just laughs at him,

"I'd listen to her if I was you. It might be the pain talking, but the pain also gives them incredible strength."

"Can't you give her something to help with the pain?" he begs, both in fear for himself and worry for you.

"YES! Drugs, give me the drugs, I never agreed to a natural birth, give me the drugs!"

The nurse pats you on the leg, "I'm sorry, it's too late for the drugs, you are too far along. Once the doctor gets in here, she is going to have you start pushing. Okay?"

You lay back, tears in your eyes, both in pain but also relief. Soon, it's not going to be much longer and your little boy will be here with you. You will finally be able to hold him in your arms, not just holding your stomach and imagine holding him.

The doctor comes in and it seems like no time at all passes from the first moment she tells you to push to hearing your babies cry echo in the room.

You and Bucky both are crying as the nurse lays the still crying baby on your chest, "Oh God, Bucky he is here, he is finally here. Hello little man, we've been waiting for you."

"Doll, he's perfect. All 10 fingers and toes, he had your nose too. Thank you, thank you for this."

He kisses your head and you have to pass your baby back over to the nurse to be cleaned up and checked over. Exhaustion hits you hard, the adrenaline rushing out as fast as it came and you are no longer able to keep your eyes open.

Rubbing your wet hair, Bucky whispers how much he loves you and how proud he is of you, and he voice lulls you to sleep.

Bucky sits in a chair by your bed, watching you sleep once you are wheeled into a normal room when a nurse rolls your new born son in,

"Mr. Barnes? Here is your baby boy, completely healthy at a whopping 7lbs. Have you and your wife picked out a name yet?"

Carefully picking his son up, Bucky smiles down at the little boy who is looking up at his dad in wonder, "Yeah, Alexander James Barnes. Alexander for her brother, and James for me. Hello my boy, Daddy is so happy to finally be able to hold you, I love you so much already and I've just met you. I promise to always love and protect you no matter what you do in your life." He gently coos at the baby,

Unknown to Bucky, as he continues to talk to Alexander, you wake up and just watch Bucky with your son. When Bucky goes quiet once Alexander falls to sleep in his father's safe arms, you speak up,

"He is here, and now begins a new chapter in our lives. You ready?"

Bucky flashes you his million watt smile, "More than you can possible imagine Doll."


End file.
